The Court of Unloved Ones
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Long ago during the Silver Millennium there was a desolate planet home to the Court of Unloved Ones. They were defeat once and now in Crystal Tokyo they want to try once more to rid the world of love. Chibiusa must prove to herself and the world she can
1. Chapter 1

Dark Beginnings

Long ago in the distant past there was the thriving Kingdom of the Moon. Ruled by the attractive, wise, and benevolent Queen Serenity. It was the utopian era known to all as the Silver Millennium. It was a time of great peace and prosperity. Each and every one the planets and the moon lived in love and harmony.

Each world had its own enchanting beauty and magic. The fellow Kingdoms of the planets worked in harmony with Queen Serenity to maintain the peace and hopeful future. The princesses of each world were not only heirs to their respected planets throne, but also known as the soldiers of love and justice, Sailor Senshi. Each princess was blessed with amazing power to aid and protect the Moon Kingdom.

Despite the fact, that our solar system would seemed to exist in thriving peace and love indefinitely, it didn't mean that the rest of the universe lived so magnificently and tenderly. What was beyond the prosperous serene worlds of the Moon Kingdom was unknown. Furthermore, the unknown time and again held deadly secrets.

There came a day that the unknown at last arrived to the peaceful solar system. It came in the form of a dark reddish black nebula. It was a petrifying spectacle to gaze at. It was so dissimilar from the bright warmth and colors of the Moon Kingdom. It gave off an ominous energy, and it caused scores of the inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom to be terrified and fearing for their safety. Whether the nebula posed any threat was unknown. But what humans fear, such as the unknown itself, they often seek to destroy it.

The panic and fear spread as quickly as wildfire throughout the Moon Kingdom, till at last reaching Queen Serenity. She herself felt the negative energy and ill-omened feelings giving off by the nebula. All this trepidation and negative energy caused the Silver Crystal to pulsate in a foreboding manner. Still Queen Serenity remained composed and sensible. She called a meeting for all the Lords and Ladies of the Moon Kingdom to meet her ASAP.

Quick as lightning the Lords and Ladies of the planets courts arrived at the palace of the moon. Each of them was adorn with enriching and charming clothes, with the symbol of their planet adorned somewhere on their clothes. The guests were escorted by Luna, the queen's feline adviser to the great hall. Awaiting them was the youthful sovereign whose pale blue eyes were gazing at the Earth. It looked so beautiful and enthralling. The Kingdom of the Moon was also an enchanting sovereignty, and yet the Earth cast its own magical spell. She breathed in the sweet scent of air before turning to face the Lords and Ladies of the Kingdoms.

"Welcome, my friends. I hope all of you had an enjoyable trip to our fair kingdom. Thank you, Luna. You may go now. Send word to the kitchen to send up a small feast, alright, Luna?" Queen Serenity requested in her soothing voice to the black cat.

The cat smiled pleasantly and bowed to her mistress. "It shall be done, your Highness. Have a lovely day. I'll be back in next to no time with refreshments," the red eyed cat replied sweetly. With another bow she skipped out of the magnificent alabaster chamber.

"Please take a seat, my friends. Please take pleasure in the fine wine whilst we wait for the serving of food. I can't guarantee the taste I'm afraid, for it's different to each person. But I'm sure you shall enjoy it nonetheless," Queen Serenity kindly offered to the group. An adolescent girl in a short white dress appeared and began to pour rich burgundy wine into the crystal chalices.

"Thank you, Eva. That will be all for now. If I need you again, I shall send Luna to fetch you."

"It was my pleasure, my Queen. I hope your meeting is fruitful," Eva replied optimistically with a curtsy. She then disappeared out the golden door as an additional servant came in with a large silvery serving dish bursting with delicious foods. She bowed once and then the pair left together.

The Queen of the Moon smiled happily for a moment. She then sipped her wine before addressing the Lords of the Planets. "My dear, dear friends thank you for coming. I trust your journey was well."

"Yes, dear, Queen Serenity, the journey to this majestic world was safe and sound as can be. But I believe its time we start to focus on the reason for this meeting. Don't you agree, oh beloved Queen?" remarked the handsome Lord of Mercury.

"Yes, I quite agree with, Lord Mercury that we talk about this problem. So it may be resolved without endangering our worlds," Lady Mars voiced as she nibbled on a slice of ham.

"Very well, if that is how you wish this meeting to go, then I shall say make it so. So tell me my dear friends, do you think the Dark Nebula pose any real threat to our Kingdom?"

"We have all felt the negative energy emitting from it, My Queen. Yet it still is an enigma. We won't know if it's a threat, unless we go there ourselves and find out. So I highly suggest that is what we do," proposed Lord Demetrius to his queen.

The queen flicked one of her pigtails over her shoulder's as she gazed back at the dark haired man. He was her most trusted Lord in her court. She was very fond of him as was her daughter, Princess Serenity. He was a goodhearted young man with a charming sense of humor. He in addition could do a small number of magical tricks.

"Yes, Lord Demetrius, I agree with you. We must investigate this Dark Nebula if we have any chance of understanding it. The Sailor Senshi are more then adequate enough to defend our Kingdom if a threat does emerge from this Nebula. I recommend you congregate a team to journey to this Nebula. Find out its secrets and the report back to me your finding. Please do it quickly."

"It shall be done, my Queen. I shall have a team assembly by dawn. First I shall return to tell my wife of the plan. I believe we all should enlighten our families of this dangerous mission ahead of us. So my friends lets embark on our quest," Lord Demetrius proclaimed as everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as they had left the Queen once again gazed her pale periwinkle eyes at the blue world beyond her kingdom. Afterward she gazed to the far reaches of her sovereignty. The Dark Nebula was a mere dark red dot from where she was standing. "Please God protect this Kingdom and protect the people from harm. I wish to see a bright and peaceful future for all who call this world home. And please watch over my daughter, Serenity. For she is my greatest treasure and the hope for all of us," Queen Serenity whispered quietly to herself while clutching the Silver Crystal tightly in her hand.

By the next morning Lord Demetrius and his wife Demetria had assembly a team. It was made up of a variety of people from all planets. A number of were scientists, others were adventurers, but each and every one of them were extremely courageous to go on this expedition. Among them was one small child. A little girl named Devi. She was Lord Demetrius's precious five year old daughter. She looked like a raven haired version of Queen Serenity with an additional hair bun on the top of her head. She was most enthusiastic to go on this mission.

The journey itself took a fortnight to reach the Dark Nebula. When they at last arrived what they uncovered shook them to the core. It was scatter remains of a solar system. All of the planets had be destroyed and left in ruins. Only one tiny planet still remained intact. The group went to the dark planet which they christen Unloved World. Once they had descended onto Unloved they found the remains of a once great kingdom. But now it lay in ruins and decaying.

Still as horrifying as it was they still had a job to do. They must study Unloved and discover it secrets. For the only way to have a future was to understand the past. Hence they began to study the remnants of the extinct world.

The former kingdom must have been on one occasion beautiful in addition to full of life along with love. The remains of the buildings were astonishing and what remained of a beautiful garden was breathtaking. Whilst there was much to uncover and learn from this former empire, it was not the ideal spot to have a child running around. The ruins were dangerous and the land was treacherous. The precocious young child kept getting underfoot. She wanted to play and have fun. But everyone was too occupied with trying to unearth the secrets of Unloved.

One day after being on Unloved for two weeks the group uncovered an enormous library jam-packed of manuscripts along with scrolls. It was the most significant breakthrough so far. For it would be of assistance them to a great extent in their quest to determine the life and death of Unloved. One of the first things they found was a translation stone. Now at last they could translate the foreign language that had baffled them for weeks. Devi on the other wanted to play. She was playing with a ball and it got away from her. She ran after it but tripped over a stray tome and knocked over several bookcases nearly crushing half the group.

"Devi! Be more careful you silly girl! You nearly killed half the group because of your foolishness! Not to mention you cracked the translation stone in half! Now it's gonna take ages to decipher these books!" scolded her father. He and her mother looked extremely pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to play! It's so boring here! It so shadowy and eerie! And you and Mommy have been so busy! You haven't played with me in ages!" Devi retorted defensibly. She put on her best pout face but her parents were still angry with her.

"Devi! The work we are doing to uncover the secret of the past is very important. We must determine if Unloved and this solar system is a threat. We must also figure out what happen here to prevent what happen to this place. So it would be very supportive if you stop getting in the way of things! So go and play somewhere else!" ordered her father sternly.

Tears filled her golden eyes and her lip quivered. She opened her mouth to speak but just ran away from the library. She kept running far away from the safety of the group. She ran all the way through the desolate and shadowy forest where all foliage look like burned black licorice. She kept running through the thorny landscape, even after falling into a tar like lake. She just kept running till she couldn't anymore. As she stopped to catch her breath she looked around to see where she was. It was a glen with a few scattered dark black and purple flowers. She couldn't see the city anymore. She started to panic and the wind began to howl.

Devi whipped around and around her face etched with fear. Her little heart was pounding like mad in her tiny chest. The soil began to become stained with her blood from her numerous scratches. "Mommy? Daddy?" she cried out desperately in fear and all of sudden a huge gust of wind threw a blast of bramble and sludge in her face. She tried to rub her face clean, but all of sudden tripped over something.

"Huh?" she looked at what she had tripped over. She cleared away the dirt and leaves and gasped what she saw. It was a wooden door, a door with rusty chains and a huge lock. It was a curious sight. Why on this dead planet would there be a locked door in the middle of nowhere? There was a message written across the door but she couldn't read it. Bending down she touched the ancient lock and it crumble into dust. While every fiber in her tiny body was telling to run back to camp, curiosity got the better of her. She yanked open the door and found dusty stone steps.

She looked around once more at the decaying forest. She could still turn back and head back to camp. Despite the fact that she wasn't sure where it was and the malicious words of her parents still stung at her heart. So the young child began the long descent down the winding stone stairwell. It was dark and chilly the further she went. Then all of sudden she saw a faint flicker of light. She reached the last step and passed through a stone archway. She found herself in a huge room mysteriously by flickering green candle light. There were huge statues of robed people with a broken heart held in their palms.

"What is this place?" she pondered aloud as she looked up at a peculiar skylight. It looked like the green and black glass was telling a story. She saw a strange creature and a darken sky and an archer pointing a black arrow at a silhouette of a person. She also saw a beautiful young woman holding a long crescent blade with a black orb on it. As she stared at the ceiling she accidentally bumped into another door. Turning around she saw a bizarre carving of the same creature. It had the head of a dragon, the body of a lion with three inch curved claws, the wings of a bat, and long spiked tail with a flame at the tip. Around its neck was a collar with a black sphere.

She looked intensely at the creature gazing straight into his steely crimson eyes. She reached out to touch the creature when she heard a strange voice. "Hello, little one. How are you my darling friend?"

She backed away quickly and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who said that? Who are you? What going on? Show yourself!" she demanded bravely to the empty room.

"I'm right here, little one. Right in front of you," spoke the soothing voice again. Devi looked around and stared widely at the creature on the door. Her eyes widen with realization.

"You? You can talk? Who are you? What is this place?" she asked in a timid tone as she walked closer to the door.

"My name is Enzi. What is your name, young one?"

"I'm Devi, daughter of Lord and Lady Demetrius. I've come to this world from the Moon Kingdom. We've been sent to seek answers to this mysterious nebula. Can you tell me what this place is?"

"This was a long time ago the prosperous empire of The Court of the Unloved Ones. It was a home I created for those that love had rejected. Souls that were alone, broken hearted and spurned by love. Love the so-called great power of the universe. I was the protector of these poor unfortunate souls. However one day a great cataclysm came and destroyed our happy home. The Light of Love devastated this safe haven for those unlucky souls. I was imprisoned here alone for a thousand years. I've been awaiting someone who can set me free so I can liberate those poor souls for a second time, for love my dear Devi, is nothing more then a lie. And I alone have the power to save those from its deadly clutches."

Devi listened to Enzi's story with baited breath. Her head was swimming with a barge of thoughts. Enzi seemed to be a misunderstood soul. If he had create this world it was only to help those who been rejected. She herself felt that her parents had rejected her many times. They were so busy working for Queen Serenity and the rest of the Moon Kingdom, which had left little time to be with her. His words seem to ring true and he was so alone. Being locked up for a millennium unable to help so many poor souls like her.

"I'll be your friend, Enzi! I'll come by everyday! We can play and have fun and you won't be alone anymore! I promise to return tomorrow! For now I've to go back to my parents. But I swear that I'll be back tomorrow!" she vowed to her new friend.

The carving smiled at the little girl. "I look forward to it my new friend. See you tomorrow."

With a smile she left hurrying back to camp. When she returned to the camp her parents angrily scolded her for running away. They sent her to bed without any dessert. She didn't tell them or anyone about meeting Enzi. Everyday she would sneak away and play with Enzi. The pair would spend hours talking and playing games in the sanctuary. The more time she spent with Enzi the more real he seemed to become. From her loving friendship he was gradually ceasing to be a carving and was turning into a living creature. Devi was also changing herself. She grew pale and her golden eyes took on a catlike look. She began to hate her parents for leaving her alone. They continue to be too busy to play with her and all they did lately was punish her. She tried talking to them to tell them about Unloved but they just told her to be quiet and to stay out of trouble. She poured her heart and soul out to Enzi who comfort her. Finally after months of being neglected and slighted by the team and her parents she ran to her only friend and told him she wished they just go away.

"They never pay attention to me! There so much I could share with them! I'm a kid and I need to have fun! But all they say is stop getting underfoot! They keep punishing me! I've had it! I've been alone and without friends for months! And it's not like I've got friends back on the Moon. My parents are too busy with working for the Queen and her daughter that they don't have time for me! I just wish they'd all disappear! I hate them! I hate them!"

Enzi smiled at his little friend. This was what he'd wanted for months. He had waited a thousand years for someone to come to him. So he could at last archive his heart's desire. He had told the truth when he said he had created this world. He had been worshipped like a god to those who love had rejected. But that cursed Light of Love had imprisoned him before he could use his army to conquer the universe. He wished to drain the universe of love and replace it with hate. For Enzi himself was the physical incarnation of hate and darkness in everyone heart.

"I can help you make that wish come true, my darling princess. I've grown strong enough from your friendship that I can live once again. I can grant you the power to annihilate individuals who have rejected giving love to others. Those who have shown others only unkindness and neglect. I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. My darling Devi you can help breathe new life into The Court of the Unloved Ones. The two of us can once again liberate and give a home to those who are unloved. With you as the Queen of the Unloved Ones there is nothing we can't do!" he told her excitedly. He curled up around her and rubbed his head against her pale face. Her amber eyes became mere slits and she smiled wickedly.

"Oh my darling friend, Enzi! I would do anything to smite those who have given only false love. I'm not loved by anyone here. You only have shown me kindness and love. Even my so called parents have rejected me. They must pay. All must pay for these unforgivable actions they have done to me and the rest of the human race. Grant me the power to rid the world of false love!"

With a sinister chuckle he dropped the black orb into her outstretched hands. "Take the Black Heart. Place it next to your own heart. Then say "I forsake the false heart of humans." Your false heart will be sealed away into the Black Heart and you won't be poison any longer by petty human emotions." Enzi instructed to the young girl. She paused for a moment before doing the unholy ceremony.

"Dear, Enzi. I've one question. If I seal away my human heart, will I also seal away my ability to love? I may be an Unloved One. Nevertheless I wish to bestow love to other Unloved Ones."

"Don't be afraid of losing your ability to love another. While your human heart will be sealed away, you will still be able to love nonetheless because you'll have the stronger Black Heart. Its power is more powerful then false love you've been bestowed in the past."

The pair shared a wicked chuckle as Devi sealed her heart away into the Black Heart. She was then transformed into a radiant and ravishing dark beauty Queen Devi. She was dressed in a ravishing black gown with a black and gold circlet. He also bestowed to her the Malice Blade. It joined with the Black Heart to become one with the heartless young girl.

Devi was no-longer the happy-go-lucky kindhearted child that had come to the Unloved Planet. She was now the dark Queen of the Unloved Ones. Her first mission was to eradicate those who had invaded her home. They would pay dearly forsaking her as would all humanity forsaking her and all the other Unloved Ones!

After she had done that she would gather other Unloved Ones. They would grow and live in a thriving kingdom with Enzi protecting them from the evils of the outside world. And once they're strong enough they would seek out the Light of Love and kill them, forever eradicating the lie of love. The child queen then set out to murder the team sent to invade her home. She killed them all with one quick motion of the Malice Blade and drained them of their love energy before setting them aflame.

"Come, dear Enzi! We have a lot of work ahead of us. It may take as long as twenty years or more to gather an army strong enough to invade the Moon Kingdom and find the Light of Love. Rest assures, my friend, we will accomplish this mission to purge the universe of false love and reinstate true love to the human race!" vowed Queen Devi as she used her power to restore to life the Court of Unloved Ones to its previous magnificence. In next to no time this planet would be once again thriving.

Enzi flew down to her side as she gazed at her kingdom from the palace balcony. He smiled wickedly as he breathed in the stale air. He turned to his Queen and said joyously. "That we shall do, my Queen. That we shall do!"


	2. Assault on the moon kingdom

Assault on the Moon Kingdom

Years had gone by from the time when the team had gone to the Dark Nebula and never returned. No-one knew what had happen to them. On the other hand the Nebula had retreated away from the Moon Kingdom. Though one could still see it with a powerful telescope. Still life went on. The Moon Kingdom still lived and thrived. People still lived comfortable lives and peace was assured. Yet something mysterious had happened over the years.

Over the next twenty years various people from all worlds began to disappear. It started with a small number of teenage girls disappearing from Mercury. They had vanished after a ball. Next ten boys disappeared after a fight on Mars. Teenagers, children, even adults had all vanish without a trace. All of them had one thing in common. They either had a broken heart or they had somehow been a loner. Not a soul had the answer to where these inhabitants had vanished too.

All the queens and kings of the planets were extremely concerned. Queen Serenity was at a loss herself. A number of her own friends had vanished too. She had her hands full trying to reassure the Kingdom and raising her own daughter Serenity to be an heir to the throne. It was undeniably a nerve-racking moment in time. Even the Silver Crystal seemed to show signs that something was amiss. It was pulsating and shimmering intensely. It was a most troubling sign without a doubt.

One day while Princess Serenity was in the garden unaccompanied she noticed something out of the ordinary. One of the servant girls, a redhead named Eva, had an expression of grief all over her attractive features. She looked especially distraught about something. The young princess was about to go over and ask what was the matter, but was stopped by another peculiar sight.

Someone she had never seen before was approaching Eva. It was a young teenage girl. She had long blue-green hair which she wore in two hair buns like the princess, except her didn't end in pigtails. The rest of her silky hair fell way beyond her shoulders. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were golden like a cat. What was most peculiar about her was she was dressed as a Sailor Senshi. On her tiara was a black broken heart as well on her chocker and brooch of her front bow. Her colors were black and dark red. She also had with a black crystal trident.

This unknown warrior was now speaking with Eva. The princess hid behind a rose bush. But she was still unable to hear what was being said. They talked for a few moments and then to Serenity surprise Eva shook the dark sailor hand. The dark Sailor Senshi then produced a black arrow from a quiver that was hidden by her long hair. Serenity was stumped about what was going on. But she was growing frightful by where that arrow was being aimed at. The dark warrior had the arrow aimed directly at Eva's heart. She let out a soundless scream as the arrow struck its target. Eva's body was surrounded by a swirling black vortex. After a few moments the vortex cracked and then Eva was free. But she didn't look at all like herself. Her skin was deathly pale and her beautiful green eyes were now golden. Her pretty white dress was now black and red with the insignia of a black broken heart.

"Eva!" cried out the little princess. At the sound of her voice the dark Sailor Senshi gaze became locked with the periwinkle eyes of the young princess. She smiled wickedly at her.

"So it's the pretty princess of the moon!" chortle the adolescent young woman. The Moon Princess at a snail's pace backed away. This young woman was just radiating dark energy. The nameless young maiden fingered her trident for a moment, but then relaxed. She then spoke once more in her callous tone of voice. "I'll love to stay and chat, but we must be going. Mother is awaiting the newest Unloved One. Don't try to follow or I'll be force to murder you. See you later, Princess Serenity!" With a brilliant flash of blackish-red light the pair disappeared.

The Moon Princess just stood there in utter shock. She didn't understand at all what had just happened. Her gaze was locked at the spot where a few moments ago Eva had been standing. She gradually walked over to the spot to see if any clues had been left behind. But there was nothing, the only thing that had been left was a bunch of black roses.

"Serenity are you alright, my daughter?"

Serenity jumped and fell over from the unexpected voice. Her mother reached out a helpful hand to her daughter. "Are you alright, Serenity?" asked Queen Serenity as she smooth out her daughter's beautiful dress.

"I'm just fine, Mother. But I fear Eva is not," she replied uncertainly to her beautiful mother. Her mother frowned at her. Her expression was one of confusion.

"Eva? What the matter with her? I was talking to her earlier today. She was a bit heartbroken that her boyfriend Kerem broke up with her. I expect she would be upset for a few days. But I'm sensing that you know something that I do not. Tell me, darling, what has happened?"

The young princess gazed around the beautiful garden once more. Taking a deep breath she told her mother what had happened. Her mother listened with baited breath. Her frown became more pronounced as more details were revealed. After her daughter finished her anecdote she grew pale and stood there in shock.

"Mother? Are you okay? Tell me is everything alright? Answer me!" her daughter cried out in a panic.

Queen Serenity gaze went from her daughter's eyes to the darken sky above. She could see the tiny red dot of the Dark Nebula. She had a foreboding feeling from her daughter's tale of what had just happened.

"Mother?"

"Listen to me, Serenity. I want you to go inside and stay in your room. I'm going to call the Lords and Ladies of the Planets for an emergency meeting. I want you to stay there for your own protection. I'll send Luna to keep you company. Please go to your room."

The young princess didn't fully understand why her mother was scared to death, but all the same she did as she was told. In next to no time she was in her room brushing her long golden locks while Luna slept on the bed.

Almost immediately the Lords and Ladies of the Planets arrived. Each of them was curious about this meeting and wondering what had sent Queen Serenity into such a panic. Still they assembled in the Great Hall. The last time they had all been here was twenty years ago. The Queen of the Moon crossed the threshold without a sound and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Or something so horrifying that it scared her to death.

"What has happened, My Queen? Why have you summoned us to the Moon Palace?" inquired the Lord of Jupiter.

"Yes, my darling Queen Serenity, we have more important things to be concerned about! Two more children have disappeared from my world. A set of nine-year-old twin girls, Melody and Harmony have vanished! I was talking with their mother, Lady Daphne, about an upcoming banquet, and she sent them to their room for breaking a vase. As soon as she returned to their room they'd vanish! All that was left was two black roses! Lady Daphne is incredibly worried about her daughters. So unless you have any news on these disappearances I recommend we focus on that, dear Queen Serenity." Lady of Pluto remarked irritably.

"Watch your tongue, Lady Pluto! The Queen wouldn't have sent for us unless it was exceptionally significant!" scolded Lord of Uranus. Turning to face the queen he kindly asked "Now if you could tell us what the matter is? We are all ears, my Queen."

"Thank you, Lord Uranus. What I do have to say does in fact have to do with the disappearance of many of our people. Today my daughter was in the garden and observed the abduction of one my servant girls, Eva. She says she saw a dark Sailor Senshi warrior use dark magic to seduce Eva and turn her into what she called "Unloved One". I strongly believe that this mysterious Senshi is the reason beyond all these disappearances!"

"A _dark _Sailor Warrior? But then why have none of the other Sailor Senshi been able to sense her or fight her?" inquired Lady Venus intriguingly as she inadvertently smash to smithereens her wine glass from the shock.

The beautiful queen of the moon just shrugged and sighed. "I do not know how she is managing to evade our warriors. On the other hand, my darling and cherished friends, I believe I know where our people have disappeared too. As you may recall we once sent a team to investigate the Dark Nebula."

"I do recall that act, my Queen," the Lord of Neptune replied. "But that was over twenty years ago. You and the Princess are almost immortal so you have not aged as we have. That team disappeared without a trance. No-one heard from them ever again. So what makes you think that are missing people would be there?"

"Well we've searched all over our own planets and the Moon haven't we? We cannot locate any of the missing inhabitants. All that they have in common was their hearts were broken and leaving black roses behind. They would need a place to go and the Dark Nebula is the only place to go. More to the point, my friend, and those black roses give off identical energy as the Nebula itself. With the number of citizens who have vanished they could without difficulty raise an army! We must prepare for a battle. I believe we may be facing a war. A war that could threaten the peace we have so long tried to uphold."

One and all now were filled with dread and panic. Was any of this true? Could the Moon Kingdom really be in danger? Had their people been abducted and transformed into these "Unloved Ones"? What would happen next? Was war really inevitable? Their minds were just swimming with all these thoughts and more. They left the Great Hall hoping beyond hope that what they feared would not come to pass.

Shortly after this congregation the abductions had stopped. Nevertheless not any of the victims had returned. The Kingdoms tried to go about their daily lives without worry or concern but all the same the fear was there. The Sailor Senshi began training very hard for the coming battle. They wish to protect their worlds and the Moon Kingdom from danger. At the moment all of the Sailor Senshi were on the Moon practicing for the coming conflict.

"Okay, Sailors! We have a Kingdom to protect! We can't let anymore people be abducted. So when I say go we give it all we got, understand Sailor?" asked Sailor Venus to her fellow warriors.

"Yes, oh Soldier of Love. We understand perfectly. C'mon girls let tag team. Mars you tag team with Mercury and I'll team up with Venus! Then the Outer Senshi can cover our rear. Then we can make an effort to do the Sailor Planet Attack!" Sailor Jupiter the Soldier of Strength declared loudly to her friends.

"Understood, Jupiter! Let me first calculated some of the scenarios for us. We may have many different attacks coming at us. We need to prepare for anything. That means we need to expect the unexpected. Give me a few moments while I compute this," said the Soldier of Wisdom Sailor Mercury as she quickly began to type away on her computer.

"Well hurry up, Mercury! I've a craving for a battle! I'm after all the Solider of War. I won't let anyone destroy my Kingdom. Nor will I allow anyone to destroy the Kingdom of the Moon!" asserted Sailor Mars as she pumped her fist into the air.

After a few moments the calculations were done and both the Inner and Outer Senshi began to do mock battles against each other. Sailor Uranus and Neptune combined their attacks against Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus at the same time as Pluto and Saturn assault Mercury and Mars. They then switch and it went on like that for hours.

While the Sailor Senshi did battle, the young princess was staring at the Earth and gazing around her Kingdom. She was extremely apprehensive about this unidentified danger. She cared deeply for whole universe and all of the people who lived there.

"Princess Serenity, are you alright? You have not said anything since the unpleasant incident in the gardens two weeks ago. Tell me what is troubling you?" asked Luna one day as Princess Serenity gazed was now staring at the crimson dot afar.

"I'm scared, Luna. I'm scared for my friends and I'm scared for all the people who have been abducted. I'm scared that if a threat does develop we won't be able to stop it. I fear to the highest degree for Earth where my beloved Prince Endymion lives. I'm also scared for myself. I'm scared for everyone and everything. I just feel like a battle is about to break out and the outcome will not be good."

The Princess was right to be concerned. Right now on Unloved Queen Devi was addressing the Court. She had grown into a gorgeous young woman in a flowing black silk gown. The Malice Blade and Black Heart clutch in her right hand. At her side was the Dark Senshi. The girl looked lovingly at the dark queen who smiled tenderly at her.

"Has the day finally come, Mother? Do we assault the Moon Kingdom and extinguish the Light of Love today? We have more then enough followers. I say we are strong enough!" asked the Dark Senshi to her mother enthusiastically. She was as eager as a kid at Christmas. The Dark Senshi was like a newborn puppy so full of energy ready to play.

"In time, my darling daughter, in time," Queen Devi told her daughter reassuringly.

Her catlike eyes gazed fondly at her kingdom. The Court of the Unloved Ones had been restored to its former beauty. It was a dark yet stunningly beautiful landscape. The skies were crimson and the foliage still looked dead yet they did have dark flowers. It'd be an ideal gothic world. It well represented the feelings of the Unloved Ones. How love had shunned them. She ran her delicate fingers around the Malice Blade. The Black Heart pulsating in sync with Devi's own dark heart. She smiled wickedly before turning to face her daughter once more.

"Now Delilah let's gather our people! Enzi has like you waited for years for this moment and now the time has come to strike! We will eradicate the false love that binds the Moon Kingdom together. Soon oh so soon our people will be able to revenge ourselves against humanity! They shall pay dearly for their crimes against us!"

They went to the balcony where they could see the Unloved Ones. Every one of their people were bustling along and enjoying themselves. All the citizens of Unloved had deathly pale skin, golden eyes and wore nothing but black and red. Despite being forsaken by humanity the kingdom was not unlike any of the others. People were doing various things that were normal for all worlds. But their attention was soon drawn to their Queen and their Princess.

"My beloved friends! We've wait for years for this day! The day when we will have our revenge! We shall invade the Moon Kingdom! We shall destroy all that has shunned us! We will make them pay for not granting us the love and care we so richly deserver! At long last The Court of Unloved Ones shall be the rulers of the universe! Are you ready my children? Are you ready for battle?"

The cheering was loud enough that one would go deaf. All and sundry was ready for the assault. They armed themselves with their own unique weapons and prepared to attack. The young queen smiled to herself. She had been awaiting this day since she was five years old from the time when her parents had forsaken her. Through her and Enzi they had formed a loving community for those poor unfortunate souls, loners, outcasts, heartbroken, all who love had been so vindictive too.

Bolts of black lightning pierce throughout the pale azure heavens of the Moon Kingdoms. The time had come for the battle of love. The Sailor Senshis were more then ready to fight. The first attack came hard and fast. Delilah the Dark Sailor Senshi led the assault. She used her trident to annulated all in her path. The warriors of the Court attack fast and hard. The Sailor Senshis were spread far and thin.

"Venus Crest Beam Smash!" shouted the Soldier of Love as she aimed for two warriors with glaives. Jupiter was right behind her "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The warriors fell to the ground unconscious. But more were still coming so Mars and Mercury tag team together and stopped them. But the battle seemed to be hopeless. Even the great power of the Outer Senshi didn't seem to be working against the sheer numbers of the Unloved Ones. To make matters worse Delilah was using her hate arrows to convert more and more people into Unloved Ones.

"We must hold our ground! The Princess must be protected!" cried Endymion as he led the Earth forces against the Queen Devi as she used the Malice Blade.

Princess Serenity was hiding in her room with only Artemus and Luna to protect her. Her mother said she needed to stay concealed. Why she didn't know. But her mother said if she was killed then so would all the love in the universe. The battle raged on for hours as the Sailor Senshis were beginning to become weary. But they wouldn't give up. Just as the Moon Palace was about to be invaded the Sailor Warriors used the Sailor Planet Attack and whipped out the forces leaving them down for the count. The Attack may have saved the Kingdom but it had drained them of all their powers.

Devi and Delilah wouldn't be discouraged. "Sailor Senshi! You have fought bravely and admirable! I praise you for that! But it's all in vain. We alone know that you fight for so called love! And yet it was because of you and your people we've been denied such love! So I Queen Devi and my daughter Princess Delilah shall end your miserable lives! And then we can find the Light of Love and extinguish its light forever! Then it will all be too easy to have our great god Enzi complete his noble mission!" "Yes! In a little while all of the universe shall be purged of false love! Then we the Court of Unloved Ones shall rain supreme!" cackled Delilah as she ready her arrows.

"Never! You won't be allowed to destroy our world of life, love, and beauty! We've work so hard to achieve the love and peace of our fair Kingdom! I won't allow you to destroy our world! I won't let you kill the Light of Love ever!" vowed Queen Serenity as she raised the Crescent Moon Wand. She turned to face the Sailor Warriors. "Listen to me my fellow warriors. To save our world we must combined our powers. We can cleanse them of hate and malice that lives within their hearts! Please grant me your powers to aid me!"

The fallen warriors weakly aroused from the debris and surrounded the Queen while Prince Endymion ran to protect his lover who had come outside to see if she could help her friends. He raised his sword as Delilah ready an arrow.

Just as the arrow was about to pierce Princess Serenity's heart her mother Queen Serenity used the powers of the Sailor Soldiers and the Silver Crystal to cleanse the army and defeat the Court. The Court awoke as if from a bad dreams. Their hearts had been returned to them. The once again could love.

On the other hand Queen Devi and her daughter hadn't been cleansed. For they had sealed their hearts away into the Black Heart. As long as the Black Heart held their hearts inside they couldn't be 'saved' Queen Devi and her daughter screamed in anguish at the sight before them. They were very angry that their people had been once more contaminated by the false love! They had been so close to victory and now it had been snatched away from them! Delilah wanted to continue the attack. She aimed an arrow right at Queen Serenity.

"You shall pay for this Queen Serenity! You shall pay for ruining our vengeance!" However before she could release the projectile her mother stopped her. They had lost this battle that much was for sure. Furthermore devoid of the strength of the Unloved Ones they couldn't hope to awaken Enzi's full powers.

"Dear daughter a retreat is in order! C'mon let us go back to Unloved. We have lost this battle but I assure you we shall win the war!" Queen Devi assured her beautiful daughter. She turned to face the noble queen of the moon.

"Bask in your victory for now dear Queen Serenity. You may have stopped us for now. But rests assure we'll be back. One day we shall return and when we do there will be nothing stopping us from fulfilling our mission! One day we shall unearth the Light of Love and we shall snuff out it!" vowed Queen Devi as she and her daughter disappeared.

One and all were in high spirits as the happy reunions for all those who had been abducted. As the warriors, the prince and princess celebrate this hard earned triumph. There had been damage to all the planets and the moon. But they could rebuild and start a brighter future. At the moment everyone was just happy that they had won. Only Queen Serenity didn't join in. She knew that Queen Devi would keep her vow. As she gazed at her beautiful daughter and her true love she could only hope that the day they did return that they could be stop her. That they could protect the Light of Love. But would whoever that warrior be strong enough to defeat this threat? They had barely won the day, so how could anyone possible stop The Court of Unloved Ones if they return. She hope whoever that warrior would be would have the strength of their own heart to defeat a beast evil heart.


	3. A day in Crystal Tokyo

A day in Crystal Tokyo

(All of the Chibi Senshi and their pets is my twin sister Kali's creation. She has given me permission to use them for this story. Please be kind enough to go to her page Kaliann and tell her how you feel about them. She put a lot of time and effort into them. So please I hope you like them. Thank you and have a nice day.)

The periwinkle heavens were painted with a brilliant shade golden orange as the ball of sky fire slowly ascended into the skies. The radiant golden lights sparkled all over the crystals within the utopian city of Crystal Tokyo. It was a most beautiful sight to behold. The Crystal Palace was the most stunning building in the whole city.

The gleaming light began to dance its way into the Crystal Palace, slowly making its way to the chamber of the young princess of this glorious kingdom. A gentle breeze swayed into the room mixing with the warm light. Sleeping soundly was the princess. Her vivid pink hair wafting in the gentle zephyr was tickling her small features. The young princess sneezed once awaking a trio of kittens in a basket nearby.

The eldest kitten yawned once before shaking herself awake. She was a very pretty kitten. She was the most vivid shade of black and the tips of her ears, tail, and feet were the color of fresh snow. It went so well with her ruby eyes. She wore a gold collar with a "C" hanging around her neck. Yawning once more she gentle nudged her younger brother and sister awake.

"C'mon sleepy heads. It's time to awaken to a new day. C'mon! Wake up!" she said in annoyed tone.

Her brother yawned once and looked his sapphire eyes into her ruby ones. His coloring was the exact opposite of hers. Where she was black he was white and where she was white he was black. He too wore a gold collar with a letter "A" around his neck. He scowled at his older sister and replied.

"It's too early, Comet. It's the crack of dawn for crying out loud. Let us sleep a little bit longer. We are cats, Comet, not birds. We don't have to be up when the sun graces the heavens. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep. I was having a lovely dream of that ginger cat from the old manor downtown. So if you don't mind, sis, I like to dream a bit more about her," with that the male cat circled the woven basket with the plush super soft lilac pillow and went back to sleep.

The youngest a small gray kitten hadn't stirred at all. She was snoozing peacefully with a content smile on her tiny face. Comet just shook her head in disgust. "Honestly you two are so, ugh! C'mon! Wake up, Asteroid! You too, Diana! We've a lot to do today. So sleeping in is out of the question! C'mon Small Lady starts school today! Summertime is over so it's back to school. She's needs up to help her and the other young ones too. So wake up!" ordered Comet to her siblings.

A tiny bell chimed as the youngest Diana finally woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her violet eyes. She let out a tiny yawn and grinned. "Good morning, Comet. What are we doing today? Is Small Lady okay? She looks alright to me."

"Yes, dear little sister, Small Lady is alright. But today is a big day for her. She is about to start fourth grade. Given that she spent so much time in the past she already complete grade three. Today is an important so let's awaken Small Lady shall we?"

"Why can't we just sleep?" grumbled Asteroid as he was finally forced to wake up. He let out a long yawn then scratched behind his left ear. "Why do we have to wake up the Princess anyway? She's never late to school like her mother was. So why must we wake her up? She's probably dreaming of Helios again. She really misses that flying nag."

"Yes, Asteroid, she is most likely dreaming about her prince. Nevertheless, dear brother, she still needs to get up. I'm sure our other animal friends are awakening their princesses too. So let's get too it," Comet remarked assertively to her siblings. She jumped out of the basket and jumped on Chibiusa's bed.

"Oh, darling princess, Small Lady! Time to wake up! Time to greet the dawn and make new friends. So wake up!" cooed the young kitten in her princess's left ear. She rubbed her head against the attractive features of the pinked hair young girl. But she refused to stir. She murmured dreamily "Oh, Helios. How I long to see you again."

"Let me try, Comet. Small Lady, time to wake up! Come on now!" Asteroid told her as he wiggled his tail around her nose. She sneezed a second time but still didn't stir. She was too happily lost in her beautiful dream to be awakened.

"She sleeps like her mom! Maybe we should go to the kitchen and get her something sweet to eat? Or get a cute guy to wake her up? I'm stumped how to wake her up," sighed Comet disappointingly.

"Oh, big sister let me try. I'm sure I can awaken Small Lady."

"Okay, Diana, give it your best shot."

The tiny gray kitten jumped but missed the bed and fell on the floor. Her brother and sister looked concerned but she just shrugged it off and tried for a second time. This time she managed to cling to the flowing magenta sheets, but was slipping, so Comet nabbed her neck and pulled her onto the bed. "Thank you, Comet. Now to awaken Princess Small Lady!" she replied as she went to her friend's right ear and took a big breath, "WAKE UP SMALL LADY!"

"Ahh!" screamed Chibiusa as she fell out of the bed and onto the hard floor. She rubbed her sore bottom for a moment. Then she turned to face her kittens. "What with the loud wake up call? I was flying with Helios! Why did you have to wake me up from such a beautiful dream?" she inquired to the trio of kittens irritably.

The kittens bowed their heads in respect. Comet raised her head first. "We are most aggrieves, Small Lady. But you needed to awake, for school starts today. I'm sure you don't want to miss your first day of fourth grade now do you?"

The girl's dark red eyes widen with shock. She had completely forgot today was the first day of school! "Oh! I'm so dumb! I didn't pick anything out to wear! Oh! Help me find something quick!" she declared in a full on panic.

"Don't you have a school uniform to wear?" asked Asteroid swiftly as he jumped off the bed and waltz over to the closet.

Chibiusa slapped her forehead in frustration. She did have a school uniform to wear. So she grabbed it from the bottle green coat-hanger it was on. She had worn numerous school uniforms while she had been in the past. This one had a pale blue miniskirt with a rosy pink jacket with a white blouse. Diana then handed her a lavender hairbrush so she could tame her thick pink hair. Her pigtails had grown a few inches over the summer so her hair was a bit longer. She wanted her hair to get as long as her mother's hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she rushed down a flight of stairs to the dinning hall.

While she was running to the dinning hall she tripped over something and fell down the stairs. "Ow!" Chibiusa moaned loudly as the kittens caught up.

"Are you alright, Small Lady?" they asked worriedly. They licked her face and her bruises tenderly. She smiled weakly at them before she spoke to her beloved pets.

"I'm okay, but you should put away your toys. I could have broken something," she replied as she pulled out a cerulean catnip ball. The trio blushed and hung their heads in guilt.

"We're sorry, Small Lady. We'll make sure in the future to be more careful where we leave our things."

"Apology accepted. Now let's see what everyone else is up too."

They could already hear a lively conversation coming from the stunning dinning hall. It was a beautiful room. There were three crystal chandlers, stain glass windows with pictures of the Sailor Senshi and a two long crystal tables. Already eating some jook was the rest of the princesses and at the second table where their pets happily eating their own breakfast.

Like the kittens each animal had their respective planet insignia on their foreheads and they too could talk. Thanks to the wondrous powers of the Silver Crystal and their Sailors own powers. Going clockwise staring from the kittens right side in the order of the planets were the other pets. Mercury's daughter, Anita's pets were a pair of dogs named, Hermes and Maia. Next to them was a pair of guinea pigs that Melanie Venus's daughter pets, their names were Goldust and Love. Next to them was a pair of ravens that Rachel Mar's daughter owned. They were named Ares and War. Chowing down on food was Linda; Jupiter's daughter was her turtles, Zeus and Speedy. Hiroka, Saturn daughter's had two furry pet' ferrets Chronos and Zephyer Almira, Uranus spunky young daughter had a pair of pet bullfrogs, Bull and Dart. The stunningly beautiful and talented Mika who was Neptune's daughter had pet tropical fish-Poseidon and Amphhryte. And last but not least was the young charming Tracey Pluto daughter who had pet chameleons Hades and Persephone.

"Good morning, my friends. Did you all sleep well last night? Any good dreams?" asked Diana as she was served some scrumptious fish. Before anyone could respond to her inquiry she stuffed her face with tuna. Everyone looked at her strangely. She looked up and stared at them puzzlingly. "What? Did I say something?"

"I hope you don't get any funny ideas, young Diana. We are your friends and maybe as such you should not eat fish!" chastises Poseidon from his glowing aquamarine tank. Amphhryte nodded in agreement. The two fish then swam to the top of their tank to eat the tasty morsels that Mika had sprinkled for them.

"I won't eat you two. We are best friends are we not, Poseidon?" Diana replied to the pretty fishes. She wiped her mouth before continuing on. "But I am a cat, dear Poseidon. I swear I won't devour you two. But do you expect me to go against my nature?"

"No, young Diana, we don't expect you to go against your nature. Still it would be better manners if you didn't eat our brethren in front of us," Amphhryte explained to the young gray kitten.

"I think we're all in agreement that none of us want to eat the other, or harm anyone at this table. We are above such animalistic nature. We are after all Sailor Guardians. As a result I strongly believe we've all evolved beyond those petty behaviors. So might I suggest we concentrate on breakfast? We all have sworn duties to uphold and I think we'd better perform those duties if we had a full stomach," suggested the handsome young Hermes to his fellow companions.

"Here, Here! That sounds like an excellent suggestion. Beside if we talk much longer I'm going eat myself. So let's dig in!" declared Hades and Persephone together as they changed from scarlet to flamboyant orange-yellow.

Whilst the young Guardians talked about themselves the young princesses were enjoying nice hot rice porridge. All of the young eight-year-old girls were the spiting images of their mothers, with the exception of their eyes. They all had their father's eyes. Right now they were happily gossiping about the upcoming events of returning to school.

"Oh, I can't wait for school to start! I've spent nearly the whole summer studying for the first tests of the year! I really think I should have study more on mathematics, but I think I'm satisfactory in spelling. Still I hope we don't get tested on science. I didn't have much time to study for that," expressed young Anita as she buried herself in a thick black manuscript.

"You study too much, Anita. Learn to relax and have some fun! Like me! I'm so ready for gym class. I'm going to be a superstar today. Mom has been training me extra hard in volleyball! So I'm going to embrace the challenges of today with a positive attitude" declared Melanie as she pumped her fist into the air.

"I agree with you, Melanie. We must approach each day with optimism and courage. I sense only good things to come for us today. What do you think, Linda? You think today will be a good day?" asked Rachel as she pulled her long raven hair back into a ponytail.

"I don't know, Rachel. Each day is different from the one before it. Although I think its safe to assume that here in Crystal Tokyo there will be nothing but good things to come for all of us."

"Well I hope we make a lot of new friends today. It would be such a shame to live a life without love and friendship don't you thinks so, Chibiusa?" asked Hiroka as she drank her apple juice.

"Yes, I think we all like to know what are your thoughts, Small Lady?" inquired Almira as she passed some cranberry bread to Mika and Tracy.

The little princess had been very quiet up till that moment. Her mind was still dreaming about her sky haired young priest. Oh god she wished he could be here to see her off to the first day of a new year. Still she would have to be brave and face the challenge without him. She would make him proud. One day they'd be back together and she just have to wait till that day would come. She turned and smiled at her friends.

"I believe today will be a great day. So let's put all our hearts into it and do it, shall we?"

Everyone at the table cheered vociferously as did they at the animal's gemstone table. The brood almost immediately became conscious that they weren't unaccompanied any longer. Looking up from the semiprecious stone table they saw their mothers. Each of them had a warm smile on their faces. Neo Queen Serenity smile was the biggest and warmest of them all.

"Hello, young ones. I imagine you took pleasure in your delicious breakfast. You'll be escorted to school today by Sailor Mercury. I hope you get pleasure from your first day back at school today. Whilst you're at school, Luna will take your Guardians today and teach them about how to be good friends and good Guardians. So I'll see you all later. Right now I and King Endymion have some rather important business to go over, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi must go on patrol. So I hope you all have a good day. Especially you, my darling, Small Lady."

"We will, Mom. We will, I promise you that!" vowed Chibiusa as she and her friends followed the cerulean haired young woman out the door. They paused for a moment to say farewell to their pets before they left the room altogether.

"Well, come along then. We have a lot to talk about today. You all have important duties to the future queen and her court to do. So I suggest we begin by going over the history of our fair city?" suggested the ebony feline to the gathering of animals.

"Yes, Mom. We shall take pleasure in learning about the times of yore. But can we please listen to some music before we do that?" Comet asked hopefully to her mother. Her mother smiled pleasantly at her and nodded. With that all the animals followed the black cat out of the room and to their own classroom.

The children in next to no time arrived at their school. It was in fact the same school Chibiusa had attended in the past, but like the rest of Crystal Tokyo, it had been modernize to reflect the brighter future. Each and every one the juvenile girls played outside on the playground for awhile till it was time to start.

The first thing they did that day was study poetry. Their teacher Ms. Kakyo was an attractive young woman, with shimmering lengthy black tresses and big chocolate eyes. She read some of the most beautiful poetry which captivity her young charges.

"Will I forever deny my feelings for you? Will I ever say how I feel about you to your face as you continue to show me your grace? I grant my heart power for a single hour to say words that can't escape my lips, till at last I come on home where I know I won't be alone. Till we meet again I shall say I love you more then light loves the day. For my fleeting heart works so hard at night to say I hope you are alright. May my dreams and hearts bloom like roses in the morning dew. I shall see you soon, my beloved that my heart so covet. See you in the morning light anew," recited Ms. Kakyo to the children who made a thunderous cheering.

"Now I like each of you to write a poem that comes from you. It doesn't have to rhyme. It just has to come from the heart. Write whatever comes to your mind. Let it flow from your soul. Let passion and soul take flight."

While it took only mere moments for the other young girls to do their pomes, Chibiusa didn't come to mind so easy. She knew she wanted to write about her mother and Helios, but the words to express how she felt didn't come so easily. She began to chew on her fingernail as she twisted one of her pigtails around her on the other.

"Oh! Why is this so hard? Why can't I just say how I feel about Mom and Helios? Why can't I just say I love them? How can I say that artistically?" she wondered aloud. Anita looked up from her poem and touched Chibiusa's right hand.

"Anita?"

"You remember the music you listen to in the past? The one my mother wrote lyrics too? She didn't know anything about it either, but she just did it. So trust your heart and let the words flow, okay, Chibiusa?"

"Thanks, Anita. You're a good friend."

The azure haired schoolgirl smiled, and went back to writing her own limerick about the water and melody that filled her soul. While the girls were writing poetry the animals were busy as well.

Currently they were studying music. Comet was a natural pianist as her brother was a natural chess player. She began to play a melody that was inspired by her mother's adventures in the distant past. While she played some of the other animals sang along with their own unique lyrics.

"We shall fight for what we believe in. We shall fight for love and justice! We will win the day with our bright light of warmth and love! Yes! We are Sailor Senshi and we will win against those who dare to cast a shadow on the moonlight! Yes in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" sang the choir as Artemus and Luna clapped loudly.

"That was very good, young ones. You all have such passion and dedication. You are really wonderful young ladies and gentlemen. I'm incredibly impressed by your enthusiasm. You did a great job, Comet. I'm really proud of you, my daughter!" praised Luna as her daughter bowed at her.

"Thank you, Mom. I suppose we all are acquainted with the fact that each of us is uniquely gifted and have some kinda endowment. Nevertheless, we all need to know that being a true friend is what our Guardian duties are all about."

"You got that right, little one," Artemus interjected as he strolled over to the piano. His daughter blushed profoundly as her father handed her a rose. "Thank you, Dad." The sound of giggling broke the tender moment. Goldust and Love were hopping up and down as was Bull and Dart.

"That was a lot of fun! Can we do some more fun things? After all the Princesses are probably at the moment doing something extremely unfun. Like mathematics and spelling. They might even be having a theory test! So lets do something fun that will cheer them up when the get home!" squealed the two guinea pigs excitingly.

"Yes that would be much more enjoyable, Lady Luna, then learning politics and reading classical novels," chimed in Chronos and Zephyer as they flicked their long tails in anticipation.

"Yes, Lord Artemus and Lady Luna, we would gladly do anything other then stuffy and boring learning today. So if you please can we do something thrilling instead?" asked the ravens Ares and War in an informal way to the cats.

"Well, Luna, what do you say? We've worked exceptionally hard to make these pups into first-rate mentors in addition to guardians. So I guess giving them the day off to play wouldn't be so bad." Artemus said to his lovely wife.

"No, I suppose not. I mean we can study the ways of the past and how it impacts the future. We can gain real life experience with our daily lives and learning how to be a true friend comes from just living. So for today we'll just have fun. We can get back to our formal ways tomorrow. Have fun, I'm sure the little princesses are having a good time too."

The girls were _not_ having fun. After their creative writing assignment they had a rather difficult arithmetic examination, followed by a history exam. Anita of course finished first and most likely got perfect score. Almira and Mika were ecstatic that the next two classes were music and art. They took after their mothers. They played Beethoven fifth symphony together, after that they made clay sculptures. Melanie and Linda enjoyed gym class. Rachel and Hiroka did take pleasure in themselves for the duration of science class. Chibiusa herself felt by the end of the day it had been alright.

After school everyone headed off to the recreational area to engage in recreation. They were delighted to have no homework for the day. And they didn't have to go to cram school. Instead they just enjoyed the beautiful day. They stopped at the shopping precinct and library before heading home. On the way home they stopped by a building that was undergoing construction. It was the new Moon Kingdom museum. It would be complete in a couple of weeks. Neo Queen Serenity had wanted to honor her mother Queen Serenity and her former home. Therefore the museum had been built to show life before Crystal Tokyo and it would also show the history of the Sailor Senshi.

Chibiusa stared at the museum with great interest. She had to smile at herself. She had been a Sailor Senshi herself. She had been of greatest assistance to the greatest warrior who ever lived, her hero and her mother, Sailor Moon. Still she found it ironic that with each adversary they'd faced it was Sailor Moon who had saved her. She saved herself when she became Black Lady; she had saved Hotaru from death, and helped her return her pure heart crystal, and she had saved her when Queen Nehelenia had thrown her over the crumbling building. She was proud to be her daughter. But another thought clung within her mind. Was she worthy of her mother's legacy? She had always had help when she faced enemies in the past. She had always had the Sailor Senshi backing her up? Could she possible save the day on her own? Was she Princess Usagi "Small Lady" Chiba, truly a Sailor Senshi?

By the time they got back to the Crystal Palace their spirits were up. Their mothers greet them with hugs and kisses. Each girl went their separate ways to spend time with their families. Chibiusa went to her mother's bedroom and found her mother brushing her golden hair. She turned and smiled at her. "Would you like me to brush your hair, Small Lady?"

"Yes, Mom! I love that," she squealed as she jumped into her mother's lap. Neo Queen Serenity pleasantly hummed the star locket tune as she brushed her daughter hair. With a dreamy smile on her face she asked her daughter about her day.

"Well we started out writing poems and then we had a lot of test to take. I'm sure I did a good job. Although I bet Anita did the best out of all of us. Everyone had a good time today. I know the workload will be hard. And that I'll have to study hard to keep up. But I know I can do it. So how were our Guardians today? Did they have a fun day at school too?"

"Luna reported to me that they spent the day working on their talents. Nevertheless they did enjoy themselves. Come, Small Lady. A delicious banquet is awaiting us."

Chibiusa smiled and hugged her mom tightly. She loved her so much and she want to grow up to be just like her. The two of them left and were soon joined by King Endymion. It was a perfect day and all was well. Nothing could ruin this. Or could something ruin the peace and love of this magnificent world? And if so could Chibiusa raise to the challenge?


	4. The Unloved Ones

The Unloved Ones

Far from the shining sovereignty of Crystal Tokyo there was the dark empire of Unloved One. The skies of this planet were still scarlet with black vegetation in addition to gothic buildings. Nevertheless it was still eye-catching in its own right. Beauty after all is in the eye of the beholder. The thing that was missing was people. It was more or less uninhabited. No more than two people remained on this desolate planet. Yes after two millenniums Queen Devi and her daughter, Delilah still remained. Neither had aged since the assault on the Moon Kingdom. The power of their dark god Enzi had allowed them to retain their youth. Right now they were enjoying a simple meal of roasted boar with pouched quail eggs, and fine scarlet wine.

It was a very silent meal as neither had much to say. Queen Devi simply sipped her wine and had a look of distain etch over her attractive features. Delilah had an expression of silent fury written on her face. Finally after the silence last a moment too long she slammed her gloved fist onto the ancient yew table.

"Delilah! What the matter with you?" her mother exclaimed as she mopped up the wine on her ebony dress. Her ocher eyes became locked on her daughter's eyes. She looked really incensed by something.

"How and why, Mother?" she replied icily.

"How and why what, my darling?"

"How can we live like this?!" she retorted angrily as she threw her silver plate on the floor smashing it to pieces. "How could we possibly allow this glorious planet to fall into such shambles?! How can we not have more Unloved Ones? Why does the Earth continue to flourishes while Unloved further decay? Why haven't we liberated Enzi from his imprisonment? Why haven't we unearthed the Light of Love and killed them? Why are we still in hiding?"

The sinister sovereign looked a bit frazzled by her daughter's questions. She rapidly finished cleaning herself up and tossed back her long black tresses. "You ask very good questions, Delilah. I wish I could answer them all. But I'll try to answer what I can."

"Well, let's at least hope that we can answer these questions. So, Mother, why have we lived like this for the last two millenniums?"

"You do know that answer, Delilah," Queen Devi sighed tiresomely. She had explained this a hundred times before. Still she answered her daughter inquiry. "After our failed assault on the wretched Moon Kingdom we're force to retreat back here to Unloved. We've been force to remain here on Unloved, ever since that bitch Queen Serenity used that blasted Silver Crystal on our people, ugh!" she sourly reminisced. Queen Devi was clutching the Malice Blade so tightly that her dainty hand began to bleed. In a fit of anger she sliced the yew table in two. After a moment or two of huffing she regained her composure. She adjusted her circlet as she went on with her elucidation.

"How I loath her for doing that to our people and to Enzi!" she hissed loudly as she looked at her bleeding hand. The blood dripped onto the dark filthy limestone floor. Her anguish was still highly apparent from this long-ago defeat. She gripped the Malice Blade even tighter as her anger filled the dinning hall.

Delilah backed little by little away from her mother. Queen Devi was more often than not incredibly cool, calm and collected, nevertheless she did have one very nasty temper. It had started after her parents had neglected her one too many times. Ever since that day when ever she got angry something or someone was brutally mutilated. Delilah, of course had on no account been hurt by her mother. Still given she had just slice their yew table in two, it was best not to get close to her. Her amber eyes still show bright scarlet from the rage she felt. Queen Devi raised the Malice Blade once more and then slammed it into the ground. She let out a beastly scream once before she finally pulled herself together.

"Sorry about that, my child. I should have better controlled myself."

"Hey, it's okay, Mother," Delilah replied softly. She took a jade glass bottle from the wreckage and poured her mother some wine. She gladly accepted it. As she filled her own wine glass she sneered at the crescent moon gleaming through the skylight. "I also loath Queen Serenity and what she did to our people."

Her mother sipped the blood red wine slowly attempting to calm her self down. She let out a sigh and spoke once more in a bitter tone. "I know how much you loath her, child. How we all loath her for what she did to our people! She brainwashed them and removed the clarity we had bestowed to our people. Without our army we had little chance of victory. So we fled back here. We've been waiting for a chance at vengeance. Though I must admit it's been a long wait."

"Like two thousands years too long," Delilah muttered sarcastically. She flipped her long blue-green mane over her shoulders "It doesn't help matters at all, Mother, that bitch Queen Beryl shatter any chance of our victory. No-less then a month after our humiliating defeat that snake attack the Moon Kingdom! Forever snatching our beautiful dream away from us!" she cursed. She grabbed her black crystal trident and threw it into the wall; it missed the wall and shattered a mirror instead.

The two ladies gazed at their damaged dinning hall and laughed till they cried. "Well I guess we need anger management classes. Though I must admit, my darling daughter, we manage to get angry just fine. Pity though, I rather like that mirror. Enzi gave it too me right after I was crowned queen. He said he wanted me to always remember who I was. To see my true reflection and not what my outwards showed, but who I was on the inside."

"I think, Mother, that you are the most beautiful woman ever. You are much more ravishing and loving then Queen Serenity ever was. Pity she died died before we could kill her ourselves. I'd like to see the light leave her blue eyes! She promised everyone in the Moon Kingdom that they have a loving full existence! What an incredible lie was that! Despite her desire to create a thriving utopia for all people, and yet there were still unloved ones!"

"Yes, daughter. It's her own fault that we were unloved to begin with. If she hadn't been alive then my parents wouldn't have been so busy catering to her every whim. Because of her my parents neglected me and left me alone. And yet the only thing she did right was sent us here. I found my destiny and my purpose here. Here I helped liberate the liberator of the Unloved Ones! Enzi! With his help we gather our family! Oh how good and kind he was to us."

"Yes, Enzi is very kind and gentle. He loved us more then humanity ever did. If you hadn't set him free I wouldn't be here," as bitter tears fell from Delilah amber eyes. "My own parents left me for dead! Favoring a son over a daughter. I was left alone to die! And then you came. You came to the Moon you heard my cries for help. You rescue me from certain death. You've loved me more then anyone else. You are my mother! I love you!"

"I love you too, daughter. Furthermore, Delilah, I felt affection for our people, the Unloved Ones. The ones that the great power of love had forgotten. We were once a great race and now it's just you and me. That Silver Crystal not only removed the clarity we bestowed to our people, but once more imprisoned Enzi in the carving of the sanctuary door!" she furiously spat.

Delilah picked up a shard of broken glass and crushed it into fine powder. She spat angrily at the powder and threw into the emerald embers which flared up. She ran her gloved hand over an insignia tapestry on the wall. As she traced her fingers around the black broken heart she clutched her own heart tightly. She then ripped the tapestry off the wall and threw it into the flame as well. Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. She wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes and ran her dainty fingers through her teal mane.

"Oh, Delilah, I know how you feel," cooed the dark sovereign to her daughter. Delilah kissed her mother bloody hand and smiled. The two of them began to fondle one another for a few moments. "Furthermore, in view of the fact that he's imprisoned he can no-longer sense the Unloved Ones in the world. Beside with the Moon Kingdom gone the only planet with life left is Earth. And in our weakened state, my daughter, we are no match for those who now guard Earth. So that is why we've remained in hiding."

"But even on the thriving Earth, Mother, there have got to be inhabitants who are unloved. It is only natural. If only we could gather people once more. But you are right, without Enzi, we have no hope of finding the ones we seek. So must we remain here in hiding indefinitely?"

"No, daughter, we won't. I won't be forgotten. Not again. We may have lost our chance at vengeance on the Moon, Queen Serenity, and the Moon Kingdom. But I know that the Light of Love still lives on the reborn Earth. While we don't know who the Light of Love is we do know it exist, otherwise Enzi would be free. The Light of Love is unconsciously keeping him and us at bay."

"So what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever. If we are to achieve our mission we must leave Unloved and gather followers once more. Maybe the Black Heart can sense them. After all the Black Heart is Enzi's own heart. While our god Enzi can be imprisoned he cannot be killed. As long as there is darkness in people hearts he shall live. I want to battle. My warrior skills have become a bit rusty since our exile from the Moon Kingdom. Please, Mother. We cannot hide any longer."

"Yes, Delilah, I'm with you. By now the Earth has long forgotten us. That will work strongly to our advantage. Although we shall have to change our tactics a bit. We cannot gather a mass of followers like we did in the past. For the reason that that new sovereign, Neo Queen Serenity, shall be sure to notice. We must be unseen and sneaky, we must remain secretive. It is our only hope. We shall travel to Earth. We shall find natives with strong love energy. The more energy we collect the stronger Enzi shall become. Once we've gathered enough energy he shall be set free."

"It will be slow work, Mother. But if you drain an individual of all love energy then they shall become one of us, regardless. If we're careful and on the lookout we might just be able to gather a family undetected. Because we cannot just keep living here in this pathetic existence. Still how are we going to get to Earth? And how do we find individuals with the type of energy we seek?"

"Let's go ask Enzi. We've not visited him in a long while. He must be lonely and we both know how that feels. Above all else we know how it feels to be abandoned as well as neglected. It is some of the worse feelings imaginable!" So the mother and daughter left their destroyed dinning hall and made the journey to the sanctuary. Once they had reached it and made their way down the stairs they came to the sanctuary. The green flames still glowed brightly even after all this time. Both of them bowed to their god. The steely crimson eyes of the carving tinkled.

"Oh, my darling Daughter, and beloved Granddaughter, what brings you to me on this sadden day?"

"Oh, Father! We wish to go to Earth. We've been in hiding too long. We have been unable to complete our sacred duty to those unloved ones. Our beautiful world has descended into rot and decay. It is a far cry from the haven we once had for those who love has denounced. We must go to Earth and find the Light of Love!"

"Oh yes, Grandfather! We must find the human incarnation of love! If we don't extinguish that cursed love we shall never be able to grant humanity true love. We must lift the veil that conceals love lies. Once that veil has been shatter we can show humanity the ways of true love. Tell is it still possible for us to grant our heart's desire?"

Enzi whose dark soul was ensnared within the carving unable to truly live actually shed a tear. Beyond the locked door were his true body and his power. But to reunited body and soul he would need a great deal of energy. He was all but helpless, and yet he still wanted to help his family.

"My darling daughter and my precious granddaughter, I would like to more then anything to obtain our vengeance on the sinful people of Earth. On the other hand, my darlings, we have incredibly limited power. I myself am extremely weak. The power of the Silver Crystal has split me from my body and my powers are almost nonexistence."

"Oh, but Grandfather, there must be something we can do! We've wait for two millenniums for a chance to get our revenge. Surely you must still have one miracle left for us. Otherwise we've wait this long in vain!"

"Yes, Father. I know you are weak. But we have been waiting so long. We've a plan, dear, Father. If you can get us to Earth we shall seek those with powerful love energy. If we drain them then they will become Unloved Ones. As soon as we have an adequate amount of those we can seek true Unloved Ones. Please, Father! You must have some power left to help us achieve our dream."

For a few moments the dark god didn't speak. He was thinking very hard about his family and their dream. He wanted to rescue those unloved. It was his purpose in live. It was what he was born to do. He loved his daughter and granddaughter greatly and his only wish to have a beautiful world full of true love for them to live in. At last he spoke halfheartedly to his family.

"I've have enough power left to move this castle onto the Dark Storm. We will have to remain in the shadows of Earth to be undetected. We can use the Malice Flame and its Lead Arrows of Malice together to gather our family. As soon as we have enough supporters we can return to Unloved and resurrected it to its previous splendor. But we must still find the Light of Love. The Light of Love is the only thing standing in our way of ridding the Earth of false love. If we are to accomplish our dream we must be patient and cautious."

"We've wait this long for our dreams and for our vengeances, Grandfather. What harm can it be to wait a little longer? Mother will stay here to watch over you and oversee the operation. I can go alone to seek our targets. I was able to slip past the Sailor Senshi once before. I can most without doubt do it for a second time. Besides I'm more then capable of taking them out."

"Don't get to cocky, daughter. We both are on familiar terms on that particular subject, Delilah. You do well remember what happen from our first defeat that the Sailor Senshi are admiral fighters. And from the rumors we have heard we may face the most challenging and fiercest of the Sailor Senshi. I'm of course referring to the Senshi of legend, Sailor Moon. She was the greatest warrior of them all. If we are to be triumphant in this struggle and restore true love to the universe we best be prepared to fight her! So I suggest you train some before we launch our first attack," Queen Devi suggested to her daughter.

She then turned to face her Father for a second time. With a small curtsy she pulled the Black Heart off the Malice Blade. "Dear, Father. I've saved what little energy we've left from our former people. I've also saved the energy we took from the team sent to invade our home. I hope its enough for us. I bestow the power to you, Father," as the orb flouted into the air and a faint sparkling pink energy leaked out of it.

The energy dance around the chamber for a few moments before it seeped into Enzi's carving. His eyes blazed brighter then the sun. A few minutes later the room became engulfed by a stormy reddish black nimbus cloud and the castle and sanctuary rose high into the scarlet heavens. With the last ounce of power left to them, they then teleported to Earth hiding in the midnight blue skies.

The family of three looked down below at the thriving city of Crystal Tokyo and smiled. In next to no time it would be their city! And before long the whole Earth would bow down and worship the true God and Queen of this world. In a little while humankind would pay for its betrayal to the Unloved Ones! What's more real soon they could at last achieve their dreams. But it would have to wait for them. They would need to rest for at least a fortnight before they could carry out any plans. Still for once breathing in the fresh air and feeling the gentle breeze on their pale faces it was enough to be satisfied for the moment.


	5. ChibiMoon's First Battle

Chibi-Moon's First Battle

"Cinderella dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss a fellow, made a mistake and kissed a snake! How many doctors did it take? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" chanted the little princesses as Chibiusa jumped double Dutch. It was recess time and everyone was enjoying the warm sunlight on this beautiful cloudless day.

"Go, Chibiusa! You're the one! Go on!" chanted Rachel as she did a few cheers with her backups Melanie and Linda. Chibiusa let out a huge sigh. Her face was so rosy it matched her eyes. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" she said brightly as Anita handed her a bottle of refreshing water. She proceeded to guzzle it all down in one great swallow.

"Wow! Slow down there, Small Lady! You're gonna chock if you drink that fast! That or get hiccups. Take a breath, will you?" Hiroka suggested as she did a cartwheel over to her friend.

"That and you're getting your uniform all wet. Not a good look at all. I'll have to call the fashion police!" Almira chastised as she and Mika dashed over to their friend from the jungle gym.

"I hope you don't mean yourself, Almira. You may be more fashion conscious then your mother, Almira, but I don't think that makes you the fashion expert. Though you do have such a good eye you could be a judge on Project Runway no problem," laughed Tracy as she skipped over to them.

"Oh, shut it, Tracy!" Almira replied crossly with scarlet cheeks.

The girls giggled for a few minutes before the bell rung. "Oh what a pity, recess is over already? Well at least we have art class next. I want to try and sculpt Poseidon today," murmured Mika as she adjusted her headband in her beautiful marine blue hair.

"You want to sculpt your fish?" asked a confused Linda as she rolled up the jump rope.

Mika let a fit of giggles and shook her head. "No, silly, I want to sculpt the god that my fish is named after. Are you going to attempt to sculpt Zeus, king of the gods?"

"No, I was going to sculpt my favorite goddess, Athena. She is after all the daughter of Zeus and the wisest and strongest of the female goddess."

Before they could utter another syllable their teacher Ms. Kakyo ushered them inside. Her smile was so bright and warm. "I hope you all enjoyed the sunshine today. I think its best if we make use of this wonderful weather. That is why I'm holding our art class outside today! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now why don't you all run over to the cherry blossom trees and I'll fetch your art teacher and some snakes. See you all in a few minutes!"

The young children laughed and giggled happily as they went to the cooling shade of the beautiful cherry blossom trees. They found small wooden tables all set out for them and they're soon joined by their art teacher Ms. Chihiro Haku. She had long wavy brunette hair tied back with a glittering purple hair tie.

"How nice is it to see you all today!" she beamed as Ms. Kakyo returned with a plate full of lemonade and blueberry muffins. As she gave each student a glass of pink lemonade and a muffin the Ms. Haku went on. "Today I want you to sculpt something that inspires you. We've all worked so hard these past few weeks. So let's just enjoy today shall we?"

While the youngsters enjoyed the beautiful day on the Dark Storm trouble was brewing. Right now in a dark arena Delilah was training her heart out. She appeared to be a skilled fighter and a serious athlete. Given that she was doing a stunning combination of gymnastics and martial arts. Right now she was doing flips on a balance beam.

"Okay, Delilah, this is it. The crowning moment. Now all you need to do is a triple back flip then a double back somersault and a barrel roll spin. If you can do that then you are truly Ms. Perfect," she said to herself. She wiped the glisten silver sweat drops from her brow. Steadying herself she took in a big breath and began the dangerous routine. It was like watching living poetry. She executed it flawlessly and she stuck her dismount. A faint clapping could be heard. Turning she saw her mother sitting in the stands.

"Excellent work, my daughter, bravo! I'm extremely impressed by your dedication and determination. Your skills haven't rusted at all during our exile! I believe you can take on Sailor Moon and thwart her. Now remember having a powerful attack isn't as important as having a keen mind. You have got to have a balance of both to ensure victory," the dark queen reminded her daughter.

Delilah looked unconcerned and a bit prideful. "Yeah, Yeah, I get you, Mom," she replied in a sarcastic manner. She rolled her amber eyes and shouted as her mom grabbed her right arm. "Oww! Mom! I need that arm! Let go!"

"Delilah, this isn't the time for jokes!" she hissed as she shook her once. Fear began to leak into Delilah's eyes as her gaze became transfixed on her mother golden eyes.

"Now I want you to be serious! We cannot afford any mistakes if we are to have a chance in fulfilling our dreams! Do you or do you not understand that, daughter?!"

"Yes! I do get it, Mother! Now let go! You're bruising my delicate skin!"

The Queen let go of her daughter's arm and sighed. "I'm sorry" she apologized and got a serious expression on her face. She motion for her daughter to follow her. So the pair left the arena and went to the sanctuary. A large fire trough with brilliant green flames had been moved in front of Enzi's craving. Enzi's steely red eyes tinkled in the flickering light.

"Good to see you two. I was getting a bit lonely. I've been resting and yet I could use some of your company. So are you two ready to execute our plan?"

"Of course, Father. We are more then ready. Now to combine the powers of the Black Heart with the Scared Flames of Malice! Oh sacred flames show us the one we seek. Show us someone who has strong love energy! Someone we can take for our own!" commanded Queen Devi as she made some fast finger motions. The emerald flames crackled for a few minutes and then a silhouette appeared in the heart of the flames. It took a few moments to come into focus and at long last the picture became clear as crystal. It was Ms. Haku! It showed her showing how to sculpt clay correctly. She let out a gay little laugh as she sculpt a young maiden riding a unicorn.

"So, this attractive young woman is our first target. She seems to be beloved by her pupils and it would seem she loves them dearly in turn. And yet she still tends to neglects a few people," Queen Devi observed as the ravishing young woman walked past a young schoolgirl with lavender curls to help Chibiusa, who was sculpting Pegasus.

"This is our first target? A silly art teacher?" Delilah laughed as she tossed back her teal mane, "Well that shouldn't be too much trouble. Plus we could sure use her talents; this palace could do with some new décor."

It was true. The palace had grown exceedingly dusty as well as moldy over the past two millenniums. Most of the décor had deteriorated over time. And the remaining décor could do with more than a few improvements. Therefore having an attractive and talented art teacher as a Court Member would be extremely pleasant. Even Enzi seemed to grin at the prospect of having a new member to his family, such a rare find without a doubt.

After a few more moments of daydreaming they got back to being serious. The emerald flames cackled a few more times and a spinning black lead arrow materialized. It spun a few more moments then hurled itself into Delilah waiting right hand. She seized the arrow and plucked into her quiver. She picked up her black crystal trident and slung in over her back as well. She turned and faced her mother with a wicked grin etch over her attractive features.

"Alright, it's at last time to embark on this glorious hunt! Oh I've wait two millenniums for this! It tastes so wonderful! Yes I can't wait for it to begin!" she giggled ecstatically.

"I wish you luck on your hunt, dear daughter. But do remember what I told you before. To win this fight you must have both a keen mind and remarkable power. So don't depend too much on your powers. And remember this also, we must not be detected by the Sailor Senshi. We must be swift and silent. So please be cautious. Remember you might just meet up with Sailor Moon."

"Mother, do you really doubt my skills so much? I've been training for this my whole life. I promise not to be too cocky, but I believe I can manage to hold my own in a fight. Even with the great Sailor Moon."

"Please be careful, Granddaughter," warned Enzi as Delilah prepared to depart. She took a fleeting glance back at her family. "You're mother is very wise. We underestimated Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi once before. We can ill-afford to make the same mistake for a second time."

"I swear on the Black Heart and my family, that I won't fail you. I shall be back shortly with the newest Unloved One. Don't wait up!" she called over her shoulder as she left the sanctuary.

"Please be safe, daughter," whispered Queen Devi as she turned to face her god and father. She bowed once before to him. "Please be patient, Father. I'm confident in the plan, yet I do fear disappointment all the same. Let us hope that Delilah can be successful."

"I have faith in her, my daughter, just like I've faith in us. I truly believe we can achieve our goal. Now make haste we will soon have a new friend joining us for dinner tonight."

"Well, I still have to fix the table. I'll go do it right now. But I'll be back soon, Father."

The day was waning by the time Delilah arrived at the school. She concealed herself in the blossoming cherry trees. Her amber eyes became narrow slits as she gazed at her target. She scowled at the pretty young woman. It was revolting to see someone so full of love, and yet knowing that that love wouldn't be extended to her. Still she was full of love energy and soon she would become an Unloved One. It was time to educate the professor a bit of clarity. At the moment she was talking to a tiny young schoolgirl with nauseating pink hair.

"Oh, dear Small Lady, I must say I really enjoyed your piece. You've really improved over the past few weeks. You still have a long way to go, but I'm sure you can improve more. Now I'll see you tomorrow! Go home and give my regards to your mother. Tell her I'll have her portrait done in a week's time."

"Thank you, Ms. Haku! I'll make sure to tell Mom that. Have a nice day! Hey wait up for me girls!" Chibiusa called out as she ran to catch up to her friends.

"What a darling child. So full of passion and kindness. She'll be a great queen and a fine young lady someday," mused Ms. Haku as she began to clean up the tables. While she was cleaning she noticed something twinkling in the fading sunlight. She bent over and saw it was a charm bracelet. It was a gold chain with the symbols of the planets as charms. This belonged to Small Lady. It had been an eighth birthday present from her mother.

"Oh, dear. I must return this to Small Lady right away!" she exclaimed aloud as she straighten up. She was about to return Chibiusa's precious bracelet to her when she heard a funny noise behind her. An icy breeze blew through her magenta skirt and she shivered. She looked around and gasped. Standing not two feet away from her was Delilah.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded to the unknown Sailor Senshi. She backed away slowly attempting to retreat to the inside of the building. The Senshi just smiled at her.

"You're so full of love. Love for children and a passionate love for the beauty of art. I find that love, true love, is very hard to come by. You graciously share that love with children, and yet you still deny it to other children. You play with favorites, Ma'me."

"Who are you?" she asked again inching closer to the door. She didn't like how this girl was talking to her.

"My name is of no consequence. I'm just a humble messenger," she stated calmly. Then she looked directly into her Ms. Haku eyes. She saw the sinister gleam to them. The Senshi chuckled evilly as she reached behind her "A messenger who is about to deliver the message of true love."

By this time, Chibiusa had made it too the front doors of the school were she was greeted warmly by her kittens. She reached into her pink jacket pocket and pulled out some catnip treats. The trio of kittens ecstatically purred as they gobbled them up.

"Hello, Small Lady. How was your day today?" inquired Diana curiously to the young princess. Her tiny cheeks bulging like a chipmunk from how many treats she was eating. Chibiusa giggled playfully at her kitten antics.

"It was great today, Diana. We had an excellent art class. I did a replica of Pegasus today in class. He looks so wonderful and majestic."

"Well I for one can't wait to see your masterpiece. I bet it's even better then the one of the Purity Chalice you did back in the past. Well, we're glad you enjoyed yourself today, Small Lady." Asteroid replied kindly as she scratched behind his left ear.

Comet giggled a bit then took a sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong, Comet?"

"Oh, dear Small Lady! I just happen to notice that the bracelet your mother gave you for your eighth birthday is gone! You've never removed it since you got it. We should find it before it gets dark!"

"Dear sister, couldn't that wait till morning? We are due back at the palace. I'm challenging Hermes to a game of chess tonight. I don't want to miss it. Please can't we wait till tomorrow to find the bracelet? I'm sure it will turn up in lost and found anyway," Asteroid said nonchalantly to his older sister.

"You are so lazy, Asteroid! You just don't care if a precious heirloom goes missing do you, brother dear?" shot Comet back angrily at her brother. Before a catfight could break out Diana spoke up urgently.

"Comet! Asteroid! Small Lady!"

"What is it, Diana?" asked Chibiusa urgently to the tiny gray kitten. She looked intensely at the grove of cherry blossoms. Her violet eyes narrowed with an intense expression on her face. She was hissing and her fur was standing on end.

"I sense evil! I can feel it! Can't you?" she asked as another hiss came out of her mouth. She had even drawn her claws! Whatever she was sensing was mega evil. Nevertheless the others couldn't sense or perceive what on earth was making her feel like that.

"No, Diana, I can't feel anyth… wait did you hear someone scream?" Asteroid stated as a scream echoed over the landscape.

"C'mon! We've got to see what going on!" Comet yelled as she speeded off to the source of the sound. Chibiusa grabbed Asteroid and Diana in her arms and dashed as quickly as her short legs would carry her. They came to a screeching halt at the sight before them.

Ms. Haku was cornered at a large cherry tree with nowhere to run. Her soft brown eyes full of fright and panic. Standing in front of her with an arrow ready was a Sailor Senshi! But it was someone that Chibiusa had never seen before.

"Small Lady! You must transform! You must protect Ms. Haku!" urged the kittens to the stunned princess. Chibiusa nodded and gripped her brooch. She held it high over her head and yelled "Moon Crisis Power Make-Up!"

Delilah steadied her arrow and narrowed her amber eyes. "Don't worry, Chihiro. This won't hurt a bit. It will just give you a bit of clarity. Soon oh very soon you'll be full of true love."

"I feel true love well enough already, thank you very much!"

Delilah laughed and was just about to let the arrow fly when she heard a voice behind her cry "Hold it right there!" She lowered her bow for a moment to locate the source of the voice.

"Whose there?" she demanded loudly and saw a diminutive silhouette standing in front of the setting sun. Her ocher eyes narrowed to mere catlike slits. The voice belonging to the silhouette spoke for a second time.

"How dare you assault an artist who brings ecstasy to small children! Art is a blessing for the soul and sets it free to fly in the heavens! I can't forgive you for such a sinful act!"

"Who are you?" Delilah demanded a second time glaring at the tiny girl. The light from the fading sun was now clearing so she could get a good look at her opponent.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi! I fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" she declared loudly to the older girl. Now that Delilah could see her clearly she let out a laugh.

Chibi Moon's face became contorted with rage. She didn't like being laughed at. "What is so funny?"

Delilah just laughed at her for a second time. She was laughing so hard she was tearing up. She wiped her yellowish-brown eyes and tossed back her teal mane. "Oh nothing, Miss Cotton Candy for brains. I just didn't anticipate my advisory to be such a pathetic little girl. You haven't even had time to blossom into a woman, child. No breast and no hips! You are just a child, Bubble Gum head."

"I'll show you who pathetic!" she retorted as she aimed a kick at her only to miss.

"Oh please! You not even worth my time, little girl," she yawned as Chibi Moon tried to attack her again, but she just stepped aside. Chibi Moon yanked out her Crystal Carillon and prepared to attack with it. But the unknown Senshi just kicked her in the stomach and the Carillon was flung far out of reach.

"You know something, kid? I was preparing to face the great Sailor Moon. But you surely can't be her. She would present a challenge, and you most certainly do not. Now if you don't mind, little girl, I've a mission to complete," she remarked callously as she aimed the arrow at Ms. Haku and let it fly!

"Ms. Haku!" she cried out as the arrow pierced her heart. She let out a hellish scream as a black vortex engulfed her. She clutched her heart and let out another scream. Chibi Moon's ruby eyes notice a faint sparkling pink energy wisp out of her body. The vortex was blasted apart and now her teacher was wearing a short blackish red dress. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes golden.

"Ms. Haku!" she cried out.

"Excellent! My mission is now complete! I'm going home now. See you later, Bubble Gum Brains," as the Dark Senshi was getting ready to man her dark storm cloud.

"You're not going anywhere! Not till I say so!" Chibi Moon declared defiantly and she then chucked a softball at the teenage girl's head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It will hurt a lot worse when I'm through with you!"

"Wrenched pest!" she screeched as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Why don't you go run along and play with your dollies? Because fighting you is beneath me. You're not Sailor Moon and frankly you're not even in the same league as her. I could waste you in two minutes. Still if you really want to brawl I guess I could hand you a humiliating defeat. It might humble you and teach you some respect."

"You're the one who is about to be defeated! I'm going to teach you some respect!"

Delilah laughed once more and before Chibi Moon could reacted she pulled out her trident and cried out "Dark Heart Attack!" and a huge black broken heart pulsed out from it and slammed Chibi Moon into the ground. She could feel the blood oozing out of her mouth.

"Chibi Moon don't give up! You can do this! We believe in you! Ahh!" cried the kittens as a dark lighting blast hit them. Ms. Haku smiled wickedly as she released more dark energy at the helpless kittens.

"Comet! Asteroid! Diana! No! Leave them alone! This is my fight!" Chibi Moon begged as she little by little rose from the ground. She was huffing and puffing and she was covered in blood. She wished more then ever that Tuxedo Mask was here to save her in the nick of time and give her encouragement. But he wasn't there and she wasn't sure she could win this fight. She was all alone. She glanced up at the midnight sky and saw the silver moon.

She got down and began to pray. "Dear Moon, if you can hear me, please help. Help me win this fight and save my teacher. Please grant me the power to help those I love. Please if anyone can hear me help me now!"

"I hear you, granddaughter. And I shall help you win this fight."

"Huh? Who said that? Huh? What happened?" Chibi Moon said as she opened her ruby eyes and saw she was no longer at the playground. She was in a stunning palace made up of alabaster stone with the beautiful midnight blue heavens with shining diamond stars above her.

"You called for help and I'm here to grant her, granddaughter," spoke a soothing voice and the little girl looked up and gasped. It was her mother's true mother! The first Queen Serenity!

"Grandma! Please help me! I need the power to save my teacher! Please!"

"Dear, Granddaughter you already have the power you seek and need to win this fight."

"I do? But what is it?"

Queen Serenity laughed gently and hugged her granddaughter. She looked her pale blue eyes into her granddaughter's scarlet ones. "Your heart, my child, your heart. You've love on your side and with love you'll always win. Now here take this," she said gently as she placed something in her hands.

Chibiusa looked intensely at what her grandmother had place in her hand. It was a wand of sorts. It was almost as long as her arm. It was gleaming white with silver wrapped around it. At the end resting on a large silver crescent moon was a white orb with a glittering pink heart on top. "What is this, Grandmother?"

"It's the Moon Love Strobe. To use it you must channel your loving heart through it, it will purify any heart that has had loved removed. To active say "Moon Love Light Purify." Now go, my darling granddaughter! Win this fight!"

"Thank you, Grandmother! Thank you!"

"So have you at last admitted that you are no match for me? I'm about to destroy you, little girl. Ready to die?" asked Delilah as she raised her trident over Chibi Moon's head.

"No! I won't give up! I won't be defeated by you!" she cried as she used the Moon Love Strobe and forced Delilah to the ground. The force knocked the wind out of her. Using this to her advantage she held the Strobe to her heart and felt her love merge with it.

She held it up high and spun around three times and then drew a heart with the Strobe and she yelled "Moon Love Light Purify!" and a pink heart shaped beam zinged past Delilah and hit Ms. Haku right over the heart! A pink heart enclosed her and she then shouted "Love Light!" and it shatter and the teacher fell to the ground unconscious but unharmed.

"I did it! I won!" exclaimed Chibi Moon happily. Delilah growled at her and prepared to heave her trident at the bubbly young girl when the cats attack.

"Ahh! Get off me you fur balls!" as she kicked the kittens away. She looked at Chibi Moon with utter distain. "You got lucky this time, little girl. But know this you cannot stop what is meant to be. You may have stolen an Unloved One away from me, but I assure you we shall gather them nonetheless! Beside I still have some of her love energy and that makes this not a total lost. Bask in your victory while you can, Chibi Moon. For the next time we meet I shall defeat you!" as she did a back flip onto her dark storm cloud.

"Hold it! Who are you? What do you want?"

She smirked at her and replied cryptically "I really don't have to tell you that now do I? Still if you must call me something, you may call me Sailor Dark Heart. I'm the Soldier of Malice. And I won't give you any clues. Figure it out for yourself, Cotton Candy Head. Good bye!" and with that she disappeared into the starry night her callous laughter ringing throughout the dark night.

"Small Lady, are you okay?" the trio of kittens asked weakly. They had been badly injured and would require some medical assistance. She was staring at the moon and smiled. "Thank you, Grandmother. She then became serious as she scooped up her kittens. "Come. Let's go home. We must tell the others of this new and unknown threat. But first let's get Ms. Haku home. She has been through a lot tonight."


	6. Legecies

"Legacies"

It was yet again another sunny day with a beautiful periwinkle skies. The crystals within the breathtaking city sparkled with a rainbow glow from the radiant golden sky fire. While Crystal Tokyo shown like a perfect utopia inside the Crystal Palace everyone was consumed with worry and fear. Neo Queen Serenity had gathered everyone to an important meeting to discuss this new threat. Only the children even Chibiusa weren't allowed in. Whilst the congregation was going on they had been order to go to the park and play, under the watchful eyes of their guardian pets.

The park was full of children and a small number of adults. Whereas most of the princesses wanted to have fun, Chibiusa just sat on a swing looking forlorn. The memory of her first battle alone was still fresh in her mind. She knew it was thanks to luck and help from her grandmother that she had beaten Sailor Dark Heart. Next time it may not be enough.

_"You got lucky this time, little girl. But know this you cannot stop what is meant to be. You may have stolen an Unloved One away from me, but I assure you we shall gather them nonetheless! Beside I still have some of her love energy and that makes this not a total lost. Bask in your victory while you can, Chibi Moon. For the next time we meet I shall defeat you!" as she did a back flip onto her dark storm cloud._

_"Hold it! Who are you? What do you want?"_

_She smirked at her and replied cryptically "I really don't have to tell you that now do I? Still if you must call me something, you may call me Sailor Dark Heart. I'm the Soldier of Malice. And I won't give you any clues. Figure it out for yourself, Cotton Candy Head. Good bye!"_

"Chibiusa? Chibiusa? You okay in there?" asked a voice that woke up her from her flashback. She looked up and saw it was only Anita. Her short navy blue hair was wafting in the gentle breeze and her big brown eyes were filled with concern. Nearby Hermes and Maia were sitting with their eyes full of concern as well.

"You alright, Princess?" asked Hermes curiously as he and his mate waltz over to her. Maia dashed up to the young princess and licked her face till she giggled. Anita grabbed Maia blue collar and yanked her down. She gave her pet a stern look and then smiled at her.

"There, feel better, Small Lady?"

"Thank you, Maia. Yes, it helps. Still I wish we could be with Mom. After all I was the one to face Sailor Dark Heart. This is my home and I should be the one defending it. I'm the one who shall become heir to the throne and all this. Don't you think I should be included in the meeting?"

"Chibiusa, you're only a child. Our mothers have been fighting from the time when they're fourteen. They have far more experience in these matters. They're the official defenders who protect Crystal Tokyo, in any case. I mean them and your mother have saved the world countless times. I imagine they can more then handle one rouge Sailor Senshi," Anita told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, don't fret about it, Chibiusa," interjected Rachel as she came running over with the rest of her friends. They had been playing hide-an-seek. But had stopped when they noticed how gloomy their princess was. The pets made their way over to them too. Even the fish, Mika carried them in a portable water belt when she needed them.

"Yeah, I mean your mother is Neo Queen Serenity! She was Sailor Moon and they saved the world time and again! Sailor Dark Heart poses little threat to our kingdom. So why don't you stop moping around and play?" suggested Linda as she fed a piece of lettuce to Zeus and Speedy.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Chibiusa spat angrily. Her friends all looked at her strangely. She jumped to her feet and yelled at them. "We are the hope for future of this city and the world! We must one day become the new Sailor Senshi Team! Our destiny is to protect the Earth from any and all threats! Everyday isn't going to be joyful, prefect, and out of harm's way! I've been to the past and I faced many threats! Hell, for a time _I _was a threat to the entire world! But we all must work together if we are to save this world! We can't always expect our mothers to protect the Earth. One day we shall inherit that responsibility! So instead of acting like a bunch of children we should be training to fight!"

The children and their pets were very taken back by the young girl dramatic statement. They really hadn't thought about that. It was true, one day they would inherit that legacy. Nevertheless at this moment all they yearn for was to have as normal as a life as possible. Life in Crystal Tokyo was blissful as well as peaceful. The very thought that anything could jeopardize that world was very hard to swallow. Especially with Neo Queen Serenity and her powers, the very thought anyone could beat her was absurd. She had the Silver Crystal for god sake! She had reborn the Earth! She was the Queen! So it didn't just register with them that anything could prove to be a real threat.

At the same time as the children contemplated what the princess was saying the meeting within the Crystal Palace was well underway. They too were talking about Sailor Dark Heart and what it meant to the security of the world.

"So, my friends, what do you think of this new enemy? I like your opinions on this situation. Mercury, please enlighten me do you have any theories?" asked Neo Queen Serenity to her blue haired friend.

Sailor Mercury looked up from her mini data computer. She had a very concern look etch on her face. "I'm so sorry, my queen. But alas, I've no idea on this new threat. I went over the battle site with a fine tooth comb. I couldn't detect any anomalies."

"Yes, we investigated it thoroughly, my queen. However there wasn't a trace of anything that we could find. We are sorry that Small Lady had to fight that battle alone. We should have foreseen this. But we didn't." Sailor Mars replied solemnly.

"We shouldn't worry so much. I mean we have faced many adversaries prior to this one. Furthermore, we have always won. Still we shouldn't get to overconfident or prideful. This latest adversary could be a lot more perilous then any we face before." Sailor Jupiter remarked cautiosly.

Every one of them nodded in agreement. Each of their enemies that they had faced in the past had been harder then one before it to defeat. Only by working together and believing in themselves they had been triumphant.

"What worries me the most is I think we have more then one opponent. After all like Fiore said no-one ever works completely alone. And that Chibiusa had to battle this enemy on her own. I worry for our daughters. They too will one day be Sailor Senshis. Chibiusa barely won her battle. How will the rest of our daughters fair? They just don't have the experience to face a deadly enemy. Yes, Chibiusa has had some experience, but the others haven't had any. I just don't know if they have what it takes to win this fight," Sailor Venus mused sadly.

Once again everyone shared a look of concern and woe. It was true. None of the other girls had had any experience in fighting. They had been just normal happy-go-luck children. Living in a beautiful and peaceful world. They hadn't seen or done any of the things that Chibi Moon had faced.

"Perhaps the time has come for the rest of our children to start their training. We can't protect the Earth by ourselves forever. There will come a time, perhaps very soon, when it will be their time to shine. They are the future of this world. They must be prepared for their destiny. It's a heavy burden the legacy that we will pass on to them. Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion do you agree its time to start their training?" inquired Sailor Pluto as she locked her crimson eyes on their radiant azure ones.

The Queen and King remained very silent for a few moments. Each of them had a solemn expression etch on their attractive features. It looked like for once Neo Queen Serenity was actually thinking hard. Even after a millennium of slumber in the radiant and ravishing queen there was still a spark of the old Usagi left in Neo Queen Serenity.

"My Queen, what is your answer? Should we or shouldn't we begin training our daughters?" demanded Sailor Uranus as she held Sailor Neptune's hand tightly. Even the young Sailor Saturn was exceptionally concerned for her former best friend's life. She had to grow up not once but twice and she really wanted Chibiusa to have all the help she could get.

At last the majestic queen gave a reply. Nodding her head she spoke, "Yes, the time has come to train the Chibi Senshi. My daughter Small Lady will require a team of her own to assist her in this fight. We might not be able to meet this threat if we don't have their help. So starting tomorrow the girls' apprenticeship begins. Luna? Artemis?"

"Yes, my Queen?" answered the two felines.

"You must help with the training as well. Teach the Guardians what they need to know to help with the coming crises. And pray. Pray that we can meet this threat and be able to conquer it."

"We shall do that."

"Good, now as for us? We must also train too. We will have to be ready for the battle to come. Sailor Senshi? I want the Inner Senshi to once more investigate the location of the first battle. Just incase we might of overlooked something. Outer Senshi? I want you to look after the inhabitants of this city."

"Then who will train the girls? We need to train them you agreed to that," inquired Sailor Neptune. She stole a glance into her enchanted mirror. To hopeful see some sorta of clue to their enemy, but at last their enemy was somehow evading detection.

"Yes, we can't send them to the past to train, like we did with Small Lady. They must be trained in the here and now. So how are we going to do that, my Queen?" asked King Endymion to his wife.

"We shall prepare them following school. We will each take turns in tutoring them in the ways of the Sailor Senshi. We shall bestow onto them the knowledge along with experience we have gained throughout our journey. And we shall fight as one. We must look after this planet and its people from this new threat."

"It shall be done, Neo Queen Serenity. Now let us go forth and do our duties!" they all declared in unison.

By this time the children had come home from the park. They had all been thinking about what Chibiusa had said. So it was little surprise to them when the Queen informed them of their decision. They all agreed it was time to start their destiny. It was time to embrace their own legacy of their mothers. It was time to become the Chibi Senshi.


	7. A Rosemary by any other name

"A Rosemary by Any Other Name"

"Okay, children, this time I'm going to attack with "Bubble Spray" and I want you to counter my move with one of your own. Chibi Mars? You should be the one to attack first since fire and water are opposite. So you ready?" inquired the lovely Sailor Mercury to the nervous young Chibi Senshi.

Yes, training for the Chibi Senshi had begun. They had been rigorously training for over a week now. As soon as they got home from school and had done their homework it was off to the battle field. Like Neo Queen Serenity had decreed each of the Sailor Senshi took turns teaching them how to use their gifts. But it was slow work and they hadn't exactly been getting good results. They had at least managed to transform into their Chibi Senshi forms. That was a small start, although it wasn't exactly a promising one. Their attacks were weak and their team itself wasn't cohesive. This would take some time, perhaps a lot of time. Nevertheless everyone was beginning to have serious doubts. Especially Chibiusa, for she would have to lead them. On the other hand, the Senshi remembered they hadn't been exactly perfect themselves when they first started.

"Yes, Madam. We are prepared, so hit us with your best shot," Chibi Mars said shakingly to the blue Senshi. Despite being ready they all looked scared. Still this was training and they just have to try their hardest.

"Okay, get ready. Remember I'm not going to go easy on you. You must have courage and be ready for anything. None of your opponents while be easy on you, especially in view of the fact that you're children. They won't take you seriously. But you must be ready to fight despite that fact."

"We can do this, Mom. We know we can! After all it's in our blood. We just got to prove it to ourselves first. So hit us with all you got!" Chibi Mercury pronounced confidently. Her mom smiled at her tenderly. The rest of the Chibi Senshi got into battle stance.

"Okay here it goes! Mercury Bubble Spray!" as a stream of bubble shot out at the tiny soldiers. Chibi Mars and Chibi Mercury rushed forward and said together.

"Mars Fire Soul!"

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

The two attacks combined and dissipated Sailor Mercury's attack. Not missing a beat Chibi Venus and Chibi Jupiter attack from the right and also combined their powers to attack Sailor Mercury. She countered their move with Shine Aqua Illusion. But before the attack hit she was simultaneously attacked on all direction by the remaining Chibi Senshi. The Soldier of Wisdom was knocked flat on her butt with Chibi Moon holding the Moon Love Strobe right to her face.

"I believe, Sailor Mercury, we have made some progress today!" Chibi Moon said as she withdrew her weapon. The blue haired warrior smiled and accepted Chibi Moon's hand as she helped her up.

There was some clapping behind them and the girls looked and saw their mothers. Each was smiling happily at them. The little girls blushed and bowed. They didn't know that had had an audience watching them. If they did they would have been even more nervous.

"That was outstanding, truly magnificent! Well done girls, well done indeed. Maybe you like to try attacking a double team?" suggested Sailor Mars slyly to the little girls. The girls looked at each other anxiously. It had been hard enough battling one of the Sailor Senshi. How could they possible beat two? Luckily Sailor Jupiter stepped in.

"Maybe tomorrow, Sailor Mars. They have been training hard for the last two hours. I think some rest and a snack are in order. We can attempt double teaming tomorrow. At least they have managed to work together and use their abilities today as one. But that is only a little progress. You all still have a long way to go. But I think you deserve a break. So come, young ones. I'll make us all something to eat. How about I make us some brownies?"

Everyone squealed loudly and clapped their hands. Even Chibiusa who had been working the hardest smiled. Even Sailor Senshi needed to have some fun too. Beside they had been training hard. So a break was needed. They would pick up the rest tomorrow. So they all undid their transformation and headed to the kitchen to help with the baking.

The Sailor Senshi weren't the only ones training hard. Right now Delilah was going even harder then them. It had been a bit embarrassing telling her mother that a child had beaten her. Still Delilah maintain that that the child only gotten lucky. She wouldn't be thwarted by that Bubble Gum Brain for a second time! She made a vow on that! So right now she was practicing throwing knives at moving targets.

"Take that, little girl!" she screeched as she chucked a silver dagger at a moving Chibi Moon. It hit directly over her tiny heart. Breathing hard she flicked a strand of teal hair out of her face and did a midair kick, that decapitated Chibi Moon's head.

"DIE! Just die!" she screamed at the fallen wooden warrior. She removed the dagger and chucked it at a new target. This one was the trio of kittens that had scratched her beautiful face. "You all die! I'm a superior warrior! I can't be defeated! Next time that girl will die! I'll make sure she does!" she shrieked as she went on a rampage in the arena.

"Delilah, dear you have to calm down. You're letting your anger cloud your judgment!" scolded her mother as she entered the training chamber. Delilah was breathing very hard but pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry, Mother. But I just can't believe that little brat beat me!"

"Like you said, dear, she merely got lucky. I sense Queen Serenity hand in this. Even in death that bitch finds ways to mock us!" she picked up a dagger and flung it at a target. It hit the target of Sailor Mars right over her heart.

"Good shot, Mom."

"Thank you, Delilah. We may've been unsuccessful in collecting an Unloved One, yet we still manage to gather love energy. So like you told that brat, it wasn't a total loss. But from this point on we must be more cautions. That unpleasant child very presence tells us that the Sailor Senshi are still alive and well. On the other hand, I still doubt that girl's power. She isn't Sailor Moon and I'm beginning to consider the possibility that Sailor Moon may not exist any longer. If she was still around she would've been there to do battle. We got a child instead."

"So, do we still go ahead with the plan? Or do we change tactics?" inquired Delilah irritably as she cleaned her daggers. She gazed at her reflection in the gleaming dagger and scowled. "Stupid child! I was about to eradicate her and then that stupid stick came out of nowhere. That fucking Queen of the Moon! If Queen Serenity did grant her that stick then it must be destroyed! It's a threat to our mission!"

"Yes, that blasted stick needs to be destroyed I agree. But we must also consider that this Chibi Moon could pose a real threat to our plans. She may be a child; nevertheless we still must take serious any and all threats."

"I won't underestimate her for a second time, Mother. I promise you that. Still I've had two millenniums to train. She barely has had time to mature. She is a child and even if she got that wand we will win this fight. I won't allow a bubble gum brain youngster get the better of the greatest soldier for a second time!" she vowed.

"Nor will I permit anyone to jeopardize our plans. The real threat is after all the grown Sailor Senshi. A child is helpless. Still we must be prepared just incase the little monster shows up yet again."

"So do we change our strategy or do we stick to the plan, Mom?"

"The plan will not be changed. However we have got to be even more secretive. We can't afford that unpleasant child or any of the Sailor Senshi to thwart us yet again. Come we must find out who our next target is. Father is waiting."

Back at the Crystal Palace the Chibi Senshi had been training even harder. Their powers were getting stronger and they were starting to act like a team. Chibiusa was pushing them harder then even the Sailor Senshi. Right now they were going through an obstacle course.

"Okay team! Follow me! Keep up! And remember no-one gets left behind. Now follow me!" ordered Chibi Moon as they dashed across an icy pool.

The ice was incredibly thin and the water was freezing cold. But they dash as quickly as they could through the frozen terrain and avoid the obstacle that the fog hid. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury leaped over a great trench and fired off their powers to bring to an end Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus assault. Next they had to go over ran through track obstacles, tires, tunnels, balance beams and jumped through fire hoops. Then they went through a labyrinth and all the way through a dark tunnel. Once they reached the other side they had to battle monsters. After hours of exhausting and cruel training the Sailor Senshi said it was over.

"You've all excelled pass our expectations. We still have a lot of training ahead of us. But you've made a lot of progress. Remember my children power isn't enough. You must use both your hearts and brains. But I'm please with your progress. I've no doubt that you'll be one day become great Sailor Senshi. Now I've one more assignment for you my children," expressed a pleased Neo Queen Serenity as she smiled tenderly at the exhausted children.

They had undone their transformations. Right now their beloved pets were carting to their worn out bodies. They had brought with them tea and cookies. All of them were breathing really hard and sweating by the gallon. And yet each had a small smile on their rosy faces.

"What dear, Queen, is your last mission for us?" all the girls asked at the same time. At that moment their mothers came over to them and hugged them tightly. With a kiss on the cheek the girls knew they had done well. That they ought to be incredibly proud of the work that they had done in such a short time. Sailor Dark Heart better watch out! The Chibi Senshi were about ready to do battle. And yet they all knew further training was required if the wanted to be the new Sailor Senshi team. But for at that moment at least they're ready for their first battle. And though they didn't know it, it would be extremely soon.

The reward for their hard work was a week in a finishing school. So they could be both warriors and ladies. It was a bizarre but pleasurable reward. So they went to Countess Rose Finishing School the next day. All dolled up and eager to learn how to be proper ladies. They may be the next generation of Sailor Senshi but they still were princesses. So they could use manners along with warrior skills.

The finishing school was made of alabaster and marble stone with clinging red roses. It was a huge mansion and it was something like out of a fairytale. Awaiting the young princesses was a ravishing young redhead woman with big blue eyes. At her side was a small girl with rich red curls with rose barrettes in her hair in a lilac dress. She most likely was the Countess's daughter.

"Salutation, ladies and gentlemen. I'm honored to have each and every one of you in my class today. Today we will work on proper manners and by the end of the week I hope to turn you all into proper ladies and gentlemen. I like to introduce you to my daughter, Rosemary. She will be joining you today. Now let's go inside."

Chibiusa was very eager to learn how to be a lady as it was her dream to be one. Still she couldn't help but notice that Rosemary wasn't taking part in the activities. She seemed rather shy and withdrawn. So as they practice being at a party she went over to her.

"Hello, Rosemary. Are you having a nice day?" Chibiusa asked politely as she offered her a glass of fruit punch. The girl face went red but she accepted the drink. "You know it's okay if you don't want to talk. Being a good listener is just as important. I like your barrettes. They go so lovely with your hair," she complemented. The girl didn't reply but gave a small smile. "Come on, Rosemary let's join the others. I'm sure they love to hear some of your stories. You look like you have some good ones to tell."

The redhead girl nodded and followed the pink haired lass over to the tea table. Everyone was to practice making conversation. This exercise was about learning proper table manners and learning to listen and not dominate the conversation.

"So, dear, Rosemary, tell me about your self?" asked Chibiusa as she pour some ginseng tea. The redhead nibbled on a finger sandwich and just blushed. Everyone else was having a fine tea time. But Chibiusa just couldn't get Rosemary to talk. But she wasn't about to give up. "So what do you like to do? I think your mother is beautiful. My mom means a lot to me. I do anything for her. Who is your father? Do you enjoy your mother company?" She tried for half an hour to get her to talk but couldn't get her too. Just as she was about to give up and go practice dancing she heard a tiny voice.

"I like your hair too. It's a cute color."

"So you do talk? I was beginning to think you were mute."

"No, I'm just really shy. I don't talk much even at my boarding school. I attended Sacred Heart for Young Ladies. I'm here on vacation. I don't have many friends. So shall we go join the dance? I'm very good at dancing."

"Kay! Then after class maybe you could show me the garden? I've a feeling you are great at gardening."

"How you guess that?"

"Because you smell as sweet as all the flowers and I just had a feeling."

While Chibiusa and her friends were learning to be ladies back on the Dark Storm trouble was once again brewing. The time had come to select the next target. And this time Sailor Chibi Moon wouldn't mess it up.

Queen Devi summoned her power and chanted as the Malice Flame crackled. It took a few moments but at last a picture came into focuses. It was Rosemary! Queen Devi smiled and turned to face her daughter.

"This should be a relatively easy hunt. This child is helpless and we can groom her very easy into an Unloved One. Be sure that you get her alone. We can't have the Sailor Senshi get in the line of attack for a second time. Therefore I recommend you wait till she's all alone and then take her."

"It shall be done. And don't worry, Mother. I've been putting extra training in. This time I won't fail you. Nor will I fail you, Grandfather. Give me my arrow and I shall begin this hunt."

"Be cautious, Delilah. Make certain she's unaccompanied. We need this one to help us rise to power. And make sure you collect her energy. We really need that if we are to free Father. So you know what to do."

"Yes, I know. Make sure to collect her energy. Don't worry this time no-one is getting in my way."

At the finishing school everyone was getting ready to leave for home. Just as she promised Rosemary had taken all the girls on a tour of the flower gardens. She even showed them a small sculptor of an angel she had done at her boarding school.

This place is really amazing, Rosemary. You should feel delighted to have such a beautiful place to call home. Maybe you should transfer to our school. I'm sure you'd be a lot happier." Anita suggested as she inhaled a pink tulip. The rest of the Inner Senshi were admiring the sculptures in the massive fountain.

"Yeah, we love to have you in our class. Ms. Kakyo is a very nice young woman. Everyone adores her. And we'd be your friends. You're very nice and loving." Almira complement to the adorable young girl. She and the rest of the Outer Senshi had been busy watching the trumpeter swans in the garden lake.

"Thank you. I never had friends before. I'm just too shy. But you guys make me feel so comfortable. Maybe I'll suggest it to Mother that I go to your school. It's getting late we better get back home. Your mothers will be here to pick you up in a little while. And my mother will want me to come to dinner soon. So let me walk you back. It's easy to get lost in this labyrinth of flowers."

It in next to no time became clear that you could get lost. With twilight settling in the path became harder to distinguish and the girls almost immediately found themselves lost. The enchanting garden was little by little becoming a terrifying maze and they couldn't find their way at all. They didn't comprehend the danger that they were in. For Delilah was perched upon top of a goddess statuette watching with her catlike eyes. She used her dark powers to make the maze become even more confusing.

"Come little one. Get alone so I can take you," she whispered to herself. She needed that gaggle of schoolgirls to disappear. She ran along the top of the hedges and used more of her dark powers to cause the maze to move.

"This can't be good! I swear we've been here before. I know I've seen that statue of the samurai three times already." Hiroka remarked in a frighten tone. She typically was the first one to panic.

Tracy scurried to her side and tried to calm her down. She hugged her tightly and stroked her midnight hair. "Shush, Hiroka, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. I promise we'll be back in time for dinner. Then we can play with our pets and listen to my mom read us a story. It's going to be okay sweetie. Now let's just calm down and figure this out."

"Maybe we should follow the stars or something," suggested Linda as she gazed up at the evening skies. The diamonds of the night were twinkle brightly. Why did the stars always seem to be in the mood to play? The constellations seemed to be laughing gleefully as they came out to play with the young princesses.

"That is actually a good suggestion, Linda. But do any of us know how to follow the stars? I mean have we learned that in school or something?" asked Rachel in a frighten tone of voice. It was common knowledge that she was terrified by the dark. She slept with a nightlight.

"I wish the kittens were here. They'd be a big help seeing how cats can see in the dark better then us humans. Stay together and lets go north and start calling for help." Chibiusa instructed her friends and they began to cry out for help.

By this time Delilah had lost her patient and decided to take matters into her own hands. She ran rapidly across the plant life and did an aerial flip and landed behind the hedge where Rosemary was standing. She took out her arrow and lined it up with her back. She then let it fly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried out the adorable redhead as the black vortex enveloped her.

"Rosemary!" cried Chibiusa as the vortex spun faster around her new friend. Everyone now could see for themselves what the danger was to their world and its people. Before anyone could react Delilah swoop down and threw daggers everywhere pinning the girls to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your pretty dresses. But I can't have any of you follow me or call for help. You see I need to get this little girl back home. So ciao!" Delilah said as she scooped up Rosemary and dashed away leaving behind the dumbfounded girls.

"You see? That the one who endangers our world! We can't let her get away with Rosemary! We must fight! So let transform and help!" Chibiusa asserted as she ripped herself free. Everyone manage to rip themselves and held up their transforming pens.

By now Delilah had almost made it to the exit of this confounding maze. The transformation with Rosemary was nearly complete. She was rich with love energy, precious energy, energy that would make Enzi alive once more. And best of all, that silly little twit wasn't around to stop her.

"C'mon little girl, its time we return home. Its almost dinner time and there is a feast waiting for us."

"Hold it right there!" cried out a familiar voice. Delilah eyes widen in shock as she turned around to face not one but nine little girls. Each was dressed up as a Super Sailor Senshi. Gritting her teeth she put down Rosemary and pulled out her trident.

"How dare you defile the sanctity of a flower garden! How dare you misuse the miracle works of Mother Nature for your own twisted reason! How dare you attack an adorable child seeking friends. We won't forgive you for these monstrous acts! We are pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice and in the name of the moon we'll punish you!"

"You again, Bubble Gum Brain? And it looks like you brought more little runts. You really expect me to be scared of a bunch of little girls? You're all flat-chest and no hips. I bet none of you are even able to get the cookie jar off the counter being so tiny. You're not real soldiers; you are just scared little girls in playsuits."

"We are Sailor Senshi! We are the Chibi Senshi and we are your worst nightmare!" Chibi Venus declared boldly as she threw back her golden mane. The other girls became even more bold from her words and prepared to attack.

"It's amazing how a bunch of retarded babies think they can trounce an accomplished warrior as me. I've been training for this my entire life. I was soldier while you were still suckling milk from your mommies' boobs."

"Enough with the trash talk, Sailor Dark Heart! There is only one of you and nine of us! They're no possible way for you to win. You are clearly outnumbered!" Chibi Pluto pointed out to the evil Senshi.

She let out a callous snicker and threw back her teal mane. "You may have me outnumbered, child. But I've you clearly outmatched. Observe. Rosemary! Attack with Black Lightning now!"

"As you commanded, Mistress. Black Lighting!" Rosemary said in a flat tone of voice and erupted from her dainty fingertips was painful black lighting bolts. The Inner Chibi Senshi managed to dodge the attack, but it hit Chibi Uranus and Neptune head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as the dark energy ravished their tiny bodies.

"Chibi Uranus! Chibi Neptune! No!" cried Chibi Moon in horror as her friends became incapacitated from the assault. Chibi Saturn and Pluto rushed over to their sides. They could feel a pulse. It was weak but they would recover. The two Senshi stood protectively in front of their friends.

"Don't worry about them. We'll protect them! Save Rosemary!" ordered Chibi Saturn as she stood courageously in front of her friends. The rest of the Chibi Senshi nodded and got ready to attack.

Delilah let out another heartless laugh and thrust her trident forward. "Dark Heart Attack!"

Chibi Venus and Jupiter barely missed begin hit by the attack. Chibi Mercury was the first to react. She cupped her palms together and yelled "Mercury Bubble Blast!" and almost immediately a soapy fog enveloped the gardens.

"Don't think a little smog is going to stop me! Dark Heart Attack!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Chibi Venus counter with as the two attacks collided and blew apart the fog. Before anyone got their bearings Chibi Jupiter ran from behind Delilah and shoved her to the ground.

"Take that you wicked lady! That's for trashing my friends!"

Delilah kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. "No-one touches me and lives! Dark Heart Attack!"

"No!" cried Chibi Moon and the jewels in her hair glowed. The sound resonated loudly and blew Delilah's attack away from Chibi Jupiter. She then attacked with "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mistress! I'll protect you! Black Lightning!" cried Rosemary as she shot Chibi Jupiter in the back with the attack. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

"Rosemary! Please come to your senses!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Bubble Gum Brain, but the Rosemary you knew is no-more. She is now an Unloved One. So if you don't mind we'll be leaving," as they prepared to leave on her storm cloud.

"Mars Fire Soul!"

The attack blasted the pair far apart. Delilah ran into the nearby fountain to put out the flames on her outfit. Rosemary was in close proximity temporarily knocked out against a swinging bench.

"Chibi Moon! Now!" said Chibi Mars to the young princess. She nodded and pulled out the Moon Strobe.

"Moon Love Light Purify!"

"Love Light!" cried Rosemary loudly as she awoke in her loved form and collapse unconscious to the ground.

By now Delilah had put out the flames, and what she saw made her see red. She raised her crystal trident up high and shouted "DARK WAVE ASSAULT!" A massive wave of dark energy hit all the Chibi Senshi head on and knocked them all on their butts.

"I won't forgive you retarded runts for getting in my way! I'll let you live for today because I'm late for dinner. We call this a drawl, but rests assure I'm more then capable of beating you anytime anyplace! You practically lost tonight! So I hope you realize that reality. This battle goes to no-one, but I would've been the victor. See you later Baby Senshi!" as she disappeared into the night sky.

"She sure thinks very highly of herself doesn't she?" observed Chibi Uranus as she and Neptune were help to their feet.

"Yes, she got a point though. She nearly did beat us. Though I will say I'm proud of you my friends. We didn't give up or in and we can if we work hard win all the battles to come. Right now let's get Rosemary inside. And let train even harder tomorrow so we may win against that bitch!"

"Sure thing, Chibi Moon. We'll follow you no matter what happens. We promise to win this fight," all the Chibi Senshi promised as they carried their new friend back into the mansion. All in all for their first battle they had done a pretty good job. That was saying something. Maybe just maybe they did have what it takes to be a Sailor Senshi after all.


	8. Have an ice day

"Have an ice day"

"Okay, Senshi, this is it. Now I want you to work together. C'mon! I know we can do it! Now let's stop the monster!" Chibi Moon said as the Chibi Senshi ran head on at a monster.

The monster was hideous. It had the head of a bull, chest of a man, wings of a bat and a snake tail. Chibi Mercury clicked her blue studs and her visor became visible. She began to analyze the monster hoping to find its weakness. She had to duck as the monster shot razor sharp nails at her. They just graced her face slicing off a few strands of dark blue hair.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Chibi Mars said as she created a ring of fire around the monster. She turned to her comrades and smiled. The rest of the Sailor Senshi returned her smile. They divided up and got ready to attack. The Outer Senshi launched the first wave. From all sides they sent a powerful attack at the monster.

"Taste the power of the Outer Senshi, you beast!" declared Chibi Saturn gallantly as she launched her assault at the beast. The beast growled at her and flung debris at her. She just managed to jump out of the way and the beast was assaulted by the potent energy attacks.

"Direct hit! Way to go girls!" Chibi Venus cheered as she and Chibi Jupiter came running up behind them. Both got prepared to fight if the monster attacked for a second time. Right now it was howling like mad and was acting incredibly rabid.

"Don't let your guard down, Sailors! We may have wounded it, but it's still strong enough to beat us. So be prepared. Chibi Mercury? Have you located its weak point?" asked Chibi Moon as she darted between the razor-sharp nails it shot at her.

"Give me a few more seconds, yes! I've got it. Behind the left ear! That where we need to strike! Chibi Venus? Chibi Jupiter? Can you aid us? I can whip up some cover but we need to paralyze it first!"

"Don't worry, Chibi Mercury! We can do it! Yo! Chibi Jupiter! You attack from below and I'll attack from above! Get ready! Okay now!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" as the entire room became engulfed in a soapy fog. The monster whirled around madly gashing its teeth as it hot breath melted the fog away. But before it could get a clear shot Chibi Jupiter hit from below with Sparkling Wide Pressure and Chibi Venus attack from above with Venus Love Me Chain. The monster yowled in agony from the double attack. It became confused and disoriented. It began to thrash about and scream madly. Chibi Moon took this as her cue. She took out the Moon Love Strobe and said "Moon Love Light Purify!" The heart shaped cocoon encased the monster and it bellowed "Love Light!" and smashed it to smithereens.

The Senshi all jumped high into the air and cheered loudly. All of a sudden a computer voice said "Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated." All at once the girls found themselves inside a giant crystal chamber. From above Sailor Mercury was with King Endymion in the control room.

"That was an excellent performance, girls! You in no doubt did one bang up of a job. You really are starting to act like Sailor Senshi. That was a level four monster, and you took it out within the first twenty minutes. Good job!"

"Thank you, Daddy. We are elated to hear you're approvable. Yes, we are starting to act more like a team. Isn't that good, my fellow Senshi?" asked Chibiusa optimistically as she undid her transformation.

The other girls undid their own transformations and nodded in agreement. "Yes, dear, Small Lady, I think we are starting to become an effective team. Under the tutelage of our mothers and thanks to your father's battle simulations. I believe the next time we face Sailor Dark Heart we will be more evenly matched." Almira replied with a confident smile on her face.

"I've to admit, Chibiusa that was a most thrilling challenge without a doubt. This new training regime is much better then what we did prior to this. Thanks to these simulations we are finally able to get some real experience like you," Mika pointed out as she handed Chibiusa a red towel.

"Yeah, this is so much better then our moms hounding us down. Your dad's simulator makes it as real as the villains you faced in the past. The archives are filled with all the data on what you did in the past. Mixing it up and replaying old battles was a brilliant idea in helping us train. I give it two thumbs up!" Hiroka said as she flicked an ebony lock out of her vivid purple eyes.

"Thank you, guys. That's really nice to hear. C'mon! I bet Sailor Jupiter has some tasty snacks waiting for us in the dinning hall. I'm sure she even made treats for our pets! So let's go! Race you! On your mark, get set, and go!" as the young girls dashed quickly pass the bewilder king and the blue Senshi. Both shared a tender and yet proud smile as they watched the young girls disappear down the gleaming lavender corridor. Laughing and giggling themselves silly.

"They're such adorable and darling children aren't the, Sailor Mercury?"

"Yes, my King. They are truly our daughters. I must admit your suggestion of using your tactical base for these mock battles was a good idea. They have all made tremendous progress. Though, Chibiusa still does have a slight advantage from her pervious training in the past. Still they will learn soon enough."

King Endymion let out a sigh and clutched his sword tightly. For a moment he seemed to be in pain, but it was over in second. Still Sailor Mercury was worried. She gently laid her hand on the king's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, King Endymion?"

"Yes and no, dear Sailor Mercury. While I am pleased that the training of the Chibi Senshi is going well, I can't help but be concerned about the fate of this city and the world. It's an awfully big responsibility we are entrusting to our children. My own daughter alone has enough responsibility just being heir to the throne. And don't forget why we are training our children in the ways of war. We must defeat Sailor Dark Heart and find out what she and whoever she working with plot. That isn't the easiest thing to ask of children."

"If you remember, my King, we didn't have an easy time ourselves. We had to make countless sacrifices to save from harm the world and make this peaceful future come to pass. To some degree you can't have peace without a little violence. Still we must protect this precious world and all who live here."

"Excuse me, King Endymion? Sailor Mercury?" asked a voice. The pair looked down and saw Luna and Artemis staring at them worriedly.

"Yes, Luna, what is troubling you?" inquired the lavender suited sovereign as he scooped them up.

"Well, we're just wondering how the training session went. We have been busy ourselves, with the training of our children and the rest of the new guardians. They have each made a vow to help in anyway possible with this crisis. And right now being positive and supportive is doing a good job of keeping the Chibi Senshi's morale up," Luna responded in a halfhearted tone of voice. Her ruby eyes were just swimming with fear and concern. Her husband also shared her grim expression. "We may have faced scores of advisories in the past; nevertheless this is a huge change for the children. They're not even preteens yet. Without this new training program they may not be able to defeat Sailor Dark Heart the next time she shows up."

"I know, Artemis. They were barely able to save Rosemary from her dark clutches. It's now more important then ever that they learn the ways of war. Oh, how I wish what you said, Sailor Mercury wasn't true, but alas it is. The only way to achieve peace is for some violence to take place."

"But don't forget, King Endymion, you cannot accomplish anything without having a heart. For love is the only true power in the universe and we can never forsaken it. Without our hearts, and the love and friendship we have, we would never have won the battles of the past. Our daughters must have the same faith in themselves and in their hearts or they will be beaten by this new threat," Sailor Mercury stated knowingly as they walk down the corridor.

Right now the young princesses were busy taking a well deserved rest. They were in the game room playing with their pets. Even the pets seemed depleted from their own training. Right now Asteroid was deeply involved in a chess game with Anita's dog Hermes. Whereas Diana and Maia watched with great interested, Comet was busy playing the grand piano with Melanie and Rachel's pets singing a tune. Linda was busy playing checkers with her pet turtles, and the rest of the girls and their pets were heavily engrossed in a game of Monopoly. Only Chibiusa wasn't doing anything. She was just gazing despondently around the joyful room.

Diana noticed this out of the corner of her violet eyes and hoped off the green plush footrest and strolled over to her princess. "Small Lady? Are you alright? You seem a bit down in the dumps."

Chibiusa jumped at the sound of her kitten's voice. She had been so immersed with her thoughts she hadn't heard her come over. "Oh, hi, Diana," she said with an embarrassed chuckle as she scooped up the tiny gray kitten. Diana began to rub her head affectionately and purr. Chibiusa frown soon turned upside down and emerge a smile. She stroked Diana soothingly.

"There now, Small Lady, do you feel any better?" asked the curious kitten. She made her violet eyes very big and cute. Chibiusa laughed and hugged her precious kitten tightly.

"I'm okay; I'm just worried is all. I've been really worried lately because of Sailor Dark Heart. I mean we've faced her twice and each time we barely won. She almost beat us the other day and nearly abducted poor Rosemary! Sailor Dark Heart is one very formidable opponent. She has great power and a keen mind. She obviously has had years of experience under her belt. I just don't know if we can beat her. We don't even know what she wants or what her plan is. We don't even know who she is working for."

"Small Lady, how can you be so sure she isn't working alone?"

"For the reason that, Diana, no-one is ever completely alone. From the few cryptic words she has said I'm guessing she has someone she is working with. But like I said we still don't have a clue what her objective is or what she and her unnamed partner are planning. And that is what worrying me."

"For an eight year old, Small Lady, you sure show the wisdom and maturity far beyond your years," commented Comet as she hopped down from the piano and into her lap.

"Don't make yourself sick with worry, Small Lady. We can't always worry about things that our beyond our control. So for now let's forget it. And let's focus on what we can control. There must be something that would cheer you up," Asteroid remarked thoughtfully as he check mated Hermes's king.

"Oh Dammit! You won yet again! How come you constantly are triumphant, Asteroid?" Hermes sulked as his tail wagged irritably. He was incredibly angry at his trouncing, so much if fact that he was gnashing at his teeth. But Maia got between him and the kitten before blood could be spilled. She stared her bright blue eyes into his and said.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Hermes. If you can't accept losing, you'll never be able to win. And watch your mouth. We don't use such foul language in the presences of these young girls. We need to set a good example. So please straight up and fly right!"

"Fine!" he huffed in response. He then picked up a bone and start gnawing it to vent his fury. Maia gave him another look and then went over to her own corner and start on her bone.

"So, Small Lady, what would you like to do?" Tracy asked as she cleaned up the Monopoly broad with the help of her pet chameleons Hades and Persephone. Today they were vibrant azure and carroty. They used their long tongues to stanch up the tiny little pieces and then put them away. "Neat trick you guys. Such clever creatures you are."

They bowed low and their insignia on their foreheads gleamed brightly. "It is nothing, Lady Tracy. We are most pleased to be of help to you. Now back to Small Lady. What would cheer you up, little one?" Hades inquired politely to the darling princess.

"You all are such great friends. I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends. I think the only thing that will cure my blues is if we find out what Sailor Dark Heart is up too," she admitted sadly.

"Oh c'mon, Small Lady! There must be something we can do that will take your mind off the mission. After all you took breaks in the past did you not?" asked Bull as he hopped over to the plush icy blue chair. Dart wasn't far behind. He jumped out of the tea cup he had been bathing in and over to the princess.

Chibiusa thought for a moment and at last came up with an answer. "Well, I wouldn't object to a little ice skating. After all, my mom is one of the best skaters that ever lived. It'd be nice to have some downtime at the skating rink. So what do you think? Would you like to go skating with me? How about it, girls?" Chibiusa proposed to her friends.

"YES!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Wait one moment, children!" Goldust squeaked from the top of a decorative oak table.

"What is it, Goldust?" asked Melanie in a slightly annoyed tone. Her plump and golden furry friend stood up as straight as his little body would go. He took on a serious expression that made the girls chuckle.

"Well, for one, shouldn't you tell someone where you're going? And second don't you think you should ask an adult to accompany you to the ice rink?"

"Yes, I agree with him. With this new threat it seems to be a bad idea to go anywhere without adult supervision," Love concurred as she let out a whistle.

"They do seem to have a point, my darling Mika," Poseidon pointed out as Mika transferred him and Amphhryte out their tank and into her water belt.

"Maybe we should tell our moms where we are going. It would be wrong not to tell them." Hiroka said as she scooped up her pet ferrets and put them in her pocket.

"Well, we're going to tell them anyway, Hiroka. Still I wish we didn't need supervision. I mean yes we are eight years old. But I think after all our battle training we should be treated like maturing adults," Chibiusa remarked nonchalantly.

"Don't be so sad, Small Lady. You'll be a grown up soon enough. But don't waste all your time wishing to be a grown-up. Have fun being a kid too. Don't focus so much on one thing and forget to live," Comet said wisely as she jumped on Chibiusa's left shoulder. Soon Asteroid and Diana were aboard too. Soon everyone had their pets onboard and left the game room to go ice skating.

They ran into the King and Sailor Mercury as they dashed from their playroom. They told them where they were going. Like Goldust had predicate they wanted someone to accompany them. But all the other Sailor Senshi were busy patrolling the city and Neo Queen Serenity was busy with a number of delegates from foreign countries to accompany them. Sailor Mercury couldn't go either; she was needed to repair a number of damaged supercomputer sensors. So King Endymion decided he would take them to the ice rink.

Back on the Dark Storm Delilah and her mother had also taken time off to play some games. Right now they were busy playing chess. But unlike normal chess pieces these resemble the Sailor Senshi and the Unloved Ones. The black crystal ones were the Unloved Ones and the white crystal ones were the Sailor Senshi. Delilah was in command of the Unloved Ones, whilst her mother commanded the Sailor Senshi.

"I move Sailor Uranus to E4 and take your Eva," Queen Devi order her troops and the crystal piece moved on its own to the square. Sailor Uranus then used "World Shaking to annulated Eva. The poor girl cried out in agony and then crawled at a snail's pace off the board.

"Good move, Mother. I wasn't expecting that. Now let me see, oh yes that just might work. I move Rosemary to H5 and take out your Sailor Neptune. Rosemary! Black Lightning Attack!"

"Very good, Delilah. You're getting better at this game," complement Queen Devi proudly to her daughter. Delilah blushed and smiled. But the smile soon evaporated from her face when she watched her mother use King Endymion to check mate herself.

"I win, daughter! It was a nice game and its good practice for strategizing. You really have to use your brain if you want to win at this game. Now let's get back to business shall we?"

For a few moments Delilah just pouted at her loss. She hated losing but at least this time it was to her mother and not that stupid brat. She thrust herself out of the black wooden chair and followed her mother down the green flame corridor.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Delilah?"

"Well, I really hate to say this but I will nonetheless. We haven't had much luck yet gathering Unloved Ones. Yes, we have gathered a small quantity of love energy, yet we still don't have any new inhabitants. Perhaps, Mother, we should think of something else, something that will increase our chance for success."

Queen Devi sighed and looked at her beautiful daughter. "I've been thinking about that. I've a plan, but let's wait till we are with Father. I hate to repeat myself. So come along now."

"My, darling daughter and beloved granddaughter, welcome. How are you today on this fine day?" inquired a curious Enzi as his family entered the sanctuary chamber. He managed a weak smile.

"It's a bit too cheery for my taste, Grandfather. I prefer the scarlet skies of our home. All this blue makes me sick. Still we shall reshape this world into a beautiful utopia of true love soon enough. So, Grandfather who is our next target? Who got a lot of love energy that we can steal and take them for our own?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Granddaughter? You haven't been as successful as I hope you'd be." Enzi said in a disappoint tone of voice. Delilah became enraged and kicked over a fire trough.

"It's not my fault! That stupid brat got lucky during our first battle. I would've defeated her if Queen Serenity hadn't given her that fucking stick! And don't forget I nearly wiped the floor with the rest of the Chibi Senshi! I'm a great warrior and a good princess!" she yelled defensibly.

Queen Devi used her Malice Blade to smother the flickering jade embers. She gave a look of disapproval at her daughter. "You are a little old for tantrums, Delilah. Yet, I understand your frustration. But don't let your anger cloud your judgment."

"But, Mom!"

"No, buts, Delilah. We both know you're more then capable in a fight. You've had two millenniums to train. But like you said we require something that will give us an edge in the battle. Giving us more time to collect both the love energy we seek and recruiting new people to our happy home."

"Do you have a plan, Daughter?"

"Yes, I do, Father. And it's thanks to those Sailor Senshi it will work. You see, every time they defeated a monster in the past they left behind a residual amount of energy. If we gather that energy we can use it to create new monsters. The Chibi Senshi would have to fight the monster while we escape with our new member. Genius, no?"

"It sounds like a splendid idea, Mom! It just might work. It would keep them distracted long enough for us to get away with our new member. I like it!"

"I like it too, Daughter. But tell me, how to you propose we get our hands on this energy?"

"Don't worry about that, Father. I've been using the Black Heart to sense for it and I've already gathered a fair amount. I had to do something that would help us in our noble mission. Here, Delilah take this with you," as a small green ember flicked into her hand.

"What do I do with this?" she asked uncertainly as the flame dance in her gloved hand.

"Don't worry, daughter. When the time comes you'll know what to do. So let find out who are next victim is, shall we?" Queen Devi suggested as she threw more firewood into the inferno. The green flames of malice shot really hard up and everyone had to back away for awhile till it calm down. A silhouette emerged and the picture became clear. It was of a young girl about nine or ten. She was in an icy blue skating outfit that accent her dark green hair that was done up in a snowflake shape odango.

"So this is our new target? Well okay, give me an arrow and I'll do my thing. Let's just hope that those Chibi Senshi or the more mature Sailor Senshi show up!"

"If either do show up you'll have an edge to keep them busy. Now go!"

Right now at the ice rink the girls were enjoying themselves. All that is but Chibiusa, she was as clumsy as a bull in a china shop. It looked like she had inherited some of her mother's clumsiness. She managed to do a little bit but she kept falling down on her sore bottom. After the eighth time of falling down she managed to glide over to her father who just smiled at her. "You okay, Small Lady?" he asked as he helped her off the ice. He gave her an ice cream cone to make her feel better.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm alright. But I wish I could do this without falling down. But I'm strong enough to pick myself up."

"I know, you know when your mom first tried to learn to skate she wasn't any good either. But after a little time she manage to get the hang of it. Maybe you can ask someone to help you."

"But who could I ask?" she ponder aloud and then someone blazed pass them. It was a young girl with green hair. Chibiusa and everyone were blown away by her grace and beauty. She seemed to just glide effortlessly on the ice like she was flouting. As she finished her complex routine everyone clapped loudly. The girl looked up from her trance and blushed.

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my routine. But I must get back to practicing. So if you don't mind," she said as she glided over to the bench to get some water. Chibiusa glide over to her side. The girl became aware someone was behind her and she turned around as Chibiusa smiled friendly at her.

"Hi, there. My name is Usagi, but everyone calls me Chibiusa. I really enjoyed your routine. You seem like a goddess the way you skate."

"Hi, Chibiusa. I'm Snow Rose. I'm glad you enjoyed my routine. My greatest passion is figure skating. I dream of one day winning a gold medal in the Olympics. My mother is a winter sports fashion designer and my dad coaches skating. I'm very please to meet you."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Snow Rose."

"So where your family, Chibiusa? I mean who are you here with? That my dad over there talking with the guy in the lavender tux," she asked pointing to a tall green haired man talking with King Endymion.

"That my father, King Endymion."

Snow Rose went very red in the face and chuckled embarrassingly. "Oh, that King Endymion?! I should've recognized him. So you must be Small Lady our princess. I'm sorry but I'm just terrible with names and faces."

Chibiusa just smiled and laughed. "It's okay. So I was hoping you could teach me how to skate. I can't seem to do it well. So I was hoping you could give me some pointers."

"Sure, I can do that. The first step is just to get onto the ice. So c'mon, Chibiusa." Snow Rose encouraged her as she led the young princess back onto the shimmering ice rink.

Almost immediately Snow Rose was busy teaching all the girls the finer points in skating. They were picking it up a lot faster then they're picking up battle skills. Perhaps, for the reason that this was something enjoyable, maybe that is why they're picking up it faster. After about two and half hours it was time to call it quits. It was getting late and it was nearly dinnertime.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Mr. Yuki. Maybe we will see each other again really soon," King Endymion said as he bid Mr. Yuki and his daughter farewell.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you as well, my King. Perhaps we can arrange a get together so our daughters may play with one another again. I'm sure Snow Rose would like that."

"I'm sure she will like it. See you late, bye! Come along girls we mustn't be late for dinner." King Endymion said as he ushered everyone out of the building. They were just leaving when Snow Rose exclaimed that she had left her snowflake pendent inside. Chibiusa volunteered to help her find it.

"My mom gave me it for my ninth birthday. It made of really diamonds and crystals!" Snow Rose told her new friend as they rushed back inside. Chibiusa glance back at her precious charm bracelet. She understood how much the gift meant to her.

"C'mon the ice rink will close in ten minutes, Snow Rose, so let's find it. I'll check the locker room and you check the ice. I'm sure we'll find it."

Snow Rose locked her aqua eyes on the gleaming silver ice. The zamboni had done a good job of washing the ice. She just hoped her pendent hadn't been crushed by it. She was about to give up hope when she heard someone whistle. A young girl about sixteen was holding her cherished pendent out for her.

"I think you're looking for this. I found it on the ice. I had to save it from the zamboni," the teenager said as she returned the pendent to its owner.

"Thank you very much. I must be going. Chibiusa! I found my necklace we can go now."

"That's great, Snow Rose! Let's hurry up! I'm hungry!" called out Chibiusa as she reached the door. Her scarlet eyes widen with terror when she saw Sailor Dark Heart behind her new friend. "Snow Rose! Watch out!" she cried out but it was too late. Sailor Dark Heart released her arrow and it pierced Snow Rose's heart!

Chibiusa ducked behind the seats as Sailor Dark Heart let loose her Dark Wave Assault. She had to get help so she flipped open her communicator and called for backup. Then she crawled for a short distance till she could get away from Sailor Dark Heart's attack. She made it too the locker room door. Clutching her brooch tightly she yelled "MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!"

By now Snow Rose had been fully converted into an Unloved One. Her chic skating outfit had turned into a short black and red dress. Her eyes had lost their pupils and were gleaming golden orbs.

"Yes! I finally got an Unloved One! Now, come, Snow Rose. We best are going before that unpleasant child Chibi Moon shows up!"

"Too little too late, Sailor Dark Heart!" cried out a voice. Delilah cringed for a moment and looked up and scowled.

"You again?!" she spat furiously as she saw Chibi Moon standing up in the stands. Delilah crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Save me your speech on pretty soldiers, and that baloney of love and justice, I don't want to hear ever again the phrase; in the name of the moon I'll be punished. It's getting really old, Bubble Gum Brains. So let's just skip that part shall we?"

"Fine if you want to skip that part and get to the fighting we shall. I'm more then ready to kick your sorry butt. As are my friends, isn't that right girls?" she called out as the doors opened wide with a golden light.

"We are ready and at your services, Chibi Moon. Don't worry about a thing we can handle this."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Baby Sailors Club. Man, you guys are getting to be so predictable. It's just like clockwork. I unearth my target jam-packed of love energy and I make them an Unloved One. Followed by you guys showing up to spoil the party and then undo all my hard work. Well today I plan to spice things up a bit. Snow Rose? Just wait a moment okay. This won't take long. I call upon the Ember of Malice. Come forth my monster and do thy bidding!" as she chucked the green flame onto the ice.

The whole ice rink began to shake and debris fell from the ceiling. Everyone jumped and dash out of the way. Their eyes went wide as the flame erupted with a roar and a monster stood in the center of the ice rink. It looked worse then a yeti! A great big woolly behemoth!

Sailor Dark Heart just laughed as the behemoth chucked icicles at the girls. The wind began to howl and she smirked. "There that should keep you preoccupied for awhile. Now is about the time for you to run home crying to mommy? Come along, Snow Rose we need to get home."

"Chibi Senshi! I want Outer Senshi to deal with the monster! Inner Senshi? Follow me! We are going after Sailor Dark Heart! Go to it!" Chibi Moon instructed and with a nod they all followed her instructions.

"Okay! Sailor Chibi Saturn? You and Sailor Chibi Uranus attack from the right, me and Chibi Pluto will attack from the left. At my cue now!" ordered Chibi Neptune as she launched "Deep Submerge" at the behemoth. The attacks hit it full on. But it just roared and sent an ice fire at the girls.

"Chibi Neptune, watch out!" screamed Chibi Uranus as she rolled her out of the way of the icy flames. The icy flames still danced around them and got Chibi Uranus on her left ankle. Chibi Pluto ran over to her side and then got angry. "Dead Scream!" she howled as her attack hit the electronics above the monster. It all came crashing down on the ice behemoth.

It howled weakly once as it lay their dying. Chibi Saturn used her Silence Attack to put it out of its misery. They only hoped that the Inner Senshi had had enough time to beat Sailor Dark Heart.

Right now the fight wasn't going so hot for the Inner Senshi. Sailor Dark Heart was matching them move for move. She had already incapacitated Chibi Venus by kicking her upside the head and in the stomach. She redirected Chibi Jupiter's attack back at her stunning her for the time being. Chibi Mercury was busy trying to locate a weak point with her visor and computer while Chibi Mars protect her with Burning Mandela.

Chibi Moon was busy trying to get a clear shot in so she could save Snow Rose. But Snow Rose was attacking with ice fire and her fluid movements made it hard to pin her down. Not to mention Sailor Dark Heart was battling all of them at once.

"This time victory will go to me, Cotton Candy Head! Face it, little girl! You're way out of your league. There is no possible way for you ever to amount up to Sailor Moon. You are just a silly little girl. So why don't you give up?" she taunted as she used Dark Wave Assault to knock Chibi Moon over. The Moon Love Strobe fell out of her hand and spun far out of her reach. With a pleased smirk she used her trident to blow a hole in the roof. "I love to stay and chat but I'm due back home. So see you around!" as she and Snow Rose began to fly away.

Chibi Moon let out a moan and saw that she was about to lose the battle. She let out a cry of desperation and the jewels in her hair glowed once more. It caused Delilah to lose her grip on her cloud and both she and Snow Rose fell off the blackish red storm cloud. Chibi Mercury and Mars leapt into the air and caught Snow Rose, but Delilah used catlike agility and landed on top of the roof. She prepared to attack and let loose a rain of hellfire but it was one second too late as Chibi Moon cried out "Moon Love Light Purify!"

"LOVE LIGHT!" and Snow Rose fell to the ground unconscious. But for a single moment the Chibi Senshi noticed a faint sparkling pink wisp of energy ebb out of her. Delilah really got mad. She was even madder when she noticed the Outer Senshi come running outside. The four little girls were a little blood-spattered as well as black-and-blue, but otherwise in good health. They had beaten her monster! This was getting aggravating. She picked up her trident and wiped the filth off her attractive features.

"Sailor Dark Heart! Surrender and tells us what you're after! We can beat you anytime anyplace!" Chibi Moon stated proudly as everyone got in attack position. Mr. Yuki and King Endymion were running over and Delilah took this as her cue to depart.

"Damm you, Chibi Moon! I'm getting really tired of you and your bratty friends getting in my way! But like I told you the first time we met, you cannot stop what is meant to be! One day your luck will run out and you won't be able to save everyone! You cannot hope to stall my mission forever! You and this world will pay! Yes, all humanity will pay dearly for what they've done to my people. See you later, Chibi Moon!" with that she summoned her storm cloud and vanished into the twilight.

"Yeah! You better run! We will protect this world! We will be waiting for you to return you sleazy bitch! Just you wait! We'll kick your sorry ass back to wherever you come from! Then you'll be the one crying home to your mommy!" called out Chibi Venus as she rubbed her sore abdomen.

"Watch your language, Melanie!" chastised the King as he hurried over to the young Sailor Senshi. The flaxen haired angel lowered her head and muttered an admission of guilt and request for forgiveness.

"That was super girls! You really nailed that witch! Way to go! You even took down your first monster! Great job! We are really proud of you!" the pets chimed in as everyone hugged each other tightly.

"I hope you are alright. I was worried when the call for help came in. But it looks like you're finally coming together as a team. Sailor Dark Heart suffered a most humiliating defeat at the hands of you young ladies." King Endymion proclaimed proudly.

"Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot. Its thanks to you we were able to defeat her. Still we still have no idea what she after. Or why she is so angry at humanity. We need to get more clues."

"All questions are answered with time, Small Lady. We will find out what she and whoever she works for soon enough. For now lets all go home. We have had enough fun for today."

So the whole group walked back to the Crystal Palace watching the fading sunlight glisten the Earth once more before giving into night's magic.


	9. Colin on me and I'll be there

"Colin on me and I'll be there"

"Now class I hope you've study. For we have a big math test this Friday. This will count for one fourth of your grade. So I hope you've been practicing your times tables. The test will cover multiplication and division. So remember to study hard for it, okay. Now I want each of you to divide into groups of two. I want you to quiz your partner over what we've been studying. You have twenty minutes beginning now!" Ms. Kakyo said as she pressed a button on her golden wristwatch.

Chibiusa looked over her paper of practice questions. She then took a look at her partner. Her partner that day was a handsome boy with longish wavy blond hair and big brown eyes. His name was Colin Furuhata; he was the son of her mother's first crush, that handsome gentleman from the arcade she had visited so much in her youth. He was a nice young lad. Smart like his mother but fun and charming as his father.

"So, Chibiusa, you ready?" he asked as he took the mauve chair across from her. She smiled at him and nodded. She handed him his own sheet of paper and he looked at it nervously.

"You okay, Colin? It's only a practice sheet."

"I'm fine, Chibiusa. It's just that mathematics is my worst subject. Last test I got a D on. And that was just adding and subtracting! And after this test we are gonna start fractions! I don't want to make my mom upset again," he explained sadly to her.

"Oh, Colin, I didn't know. I promise to help you anyway I can. So let's start with the basic. Okay what 3 times 7?"

"Umm… let me think…is it eighteen?"

The princess shook her head sadly. She handed him an indigo calculator that was being used to check answers. "Then answer is 21, Colin. We are only going up to 12, but I hope you can do even harder problems like 15 times 15 equals 225. Now let's try something a little easier like seven times seven shall we?"

The rest of the period went well. Everyone was studying really hard for this test. Still Colin if truth be told was in need of help. So Chibiusa propose he stop by the Crystal Palace and join them for a study group later that night. He gratefully accepted the offer and said he be there around seven thirty. With a pleased smile she stuffed her schoolbook into her pink backpack and skipped home. It was a gorgeous sun-drenched day without any clouds. The birds were singing and everything was just perfect. They said farewell to their school mates and followed Sailor Venus home.

"So how was your day today? Did you learn anything new today?" the blonde asked curiously to the girls as they stopped at an ice cream parlor. Sailor Venus ordered a rocky road for herself which she enthusiastically devoured.

"Well, we learned about the human body today in science. Like how many bones are in the body and about what makes up a cell structure. We also read another chapter in Black Beauty. So it was an interesting day today, Mom," Melanie replied to her mother as she licked her vanilla cone.

"That sounds like a great lesson learned. What did you play in gym class today?"

"Well, Sailor Venus, we played capture the flag today. I'm the one that found the boys puce flag and they failed to find the girls cherry flag." Almira recounted smugly as she drank her raspberry smoothie.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun today. We're having a study group later tonight. We have this big math test coming this Friday. So a bunch of classmates are coming over after dinner to study. So I hope that okay, Sailor Venus," Linda informed her as she threw away her trash.

"I don't mind at all, Linda. I'm delighted you're taking your studies seriously. I hope you take your training just as seriously as well. Remember after homework you are to train an hour in the simulator. Sailor Mercury just finished working the knick out of it. So I hope you are ready for a very full afternoon and evening. I'll tell your mother to make up a lot of chocolate milk and cookies for you guys okay?"

"That sounds most delicious, Sailor Venus. I can't wait for them! Yum!" Hiroka exclaimed gleefully as she licked her lips. She loved food a lot. She was the best when it came to Home Ec. She had made today snack of blueberry muffins and fruit punch herself. It had been a tasty treat indeed.

While things were going good for the young girls of Crystal Tokyo things weren't going so well on Dark Storm. Delilah and her mother were in a foul frame of mind.

At the moment Queen Devi was holding the Black Heart in her hand. She seemed to be examining it. Delilah, on the other hand was practicing her hand-to-hand combat on a practice dummy. She had given it a pink wig and was beating the daylights out of it.

"Hmm… this isn't very good. Not very good at all," muttered Queen Devi as she ran her long dainty fingers over the smooth surface of the black orb. Delilah wiped the sweat from her brow and cartwheel over to her mom.

"What the matter, Mom? If you need to vent my dummy is the perfect way to let go of your anger."

"I possibly will have to vent in a little while. From our three targets we have only manage to accumulate a handful of love energy. I thought young ladies would be more plentiful. After all girls are more in tune with their emotions. The past three targets did give us a lot of energy. But we couldn't harvest the whole thing because of that spoiled brat Sailor Chibi Moon and her rascal friends."

"Yes, its inconceivable how that brat has manage to thwart us at every attempt! I like nothing more then to choke her to death. We have got to figure out how to beat her and soon. Still why a bunch of little girls are able to defeat us is equally inconceivable! They've not even reached puberty yet! There must be something we can do!"

"We have to find someone who is rich in love energy. We need tons of energy from these pathetic saps. If we don't get a ton of it we will never be able to get enough to awaken Enzi!"

"So what are we going to do? We still don't have a clue who's the Light of Love is! The source of all love in the world! The human incarnation of love itself! If we are to take them down we'll need a lot of energy!"

"I wish I knew how those brats keep finding us! Maybe if we lead a decoy target then we have a chance. We can still use a new monster. Yes that just might work!"

"You really believe we can do that, Mom? I'm powerful, but I can't be in two places at once!"

"I think you've underestimated my powers, dear daughter. Yes, it's true that you can't be in two places at once. No-one can be in two places at once. Still we just need a decoy to keep those pesky brats busy while we harvest the love energy we so desperately require. So I propose we use another monster and we send a fake you with it. We can use any poor pathetic soul to use for this trap. It really doesn't matter who we use for this trap. And maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. If they are busy with the decoy we can get a new citizen for our world. And as an added bonus we might be able to drain two souls of love energy."

"Mom, you have one genius mind, a bit twisted I will admit, but it's all the same a genius. So how are you going to make two of me?"

"I've many powers. All we need is to create an illusion of you. A shadow if you will. That and a monster will be more then enough to keep those brats occupied. Let's go tell Father of the plan."

Delilah being a bit of a showoff did a fancy routine of gymnastic acrobatics and smugly smiled as she did a flip into the sanctuary chamber. Her mother frowned at her. "Delilah?"

"Yes, Mom?" she asked as she smoothed out her teal hair.

"Did I or did I not teach you how to be humble?" she swiftly reprimanded her bewilder daughter. Delilah looked shocked by her mother statement but bowed her head obediently. Her mother flipped an ebony pigtail over her shoulder and continued on with a stern look on her attractive features. "It's imperative that we don't get too arrogant. We've already been far too prideful as it is. And look what it's gotten us! Beaten by mere children! Oh how we've been laughed at by the gods of irony!"

"You've got a good point, Daughter. We've been far too complacent. We must make a strike and acquire what we are after! So tell me do you have a plan in mind?" inquired Enzi to his family impatiently. It was becoming obvious that he was losing his patience. He had wait two millenniums already! How much longer was he going to have to wait to be liberated for a second time?

"Please, Father. I know these last few weeks have been most unsatisfying. But believe me I've a plan. This one should work in our favor. We are going to send those pesky Senshi on a wild goose chase. We send a shadow and a monster to attack the poor and helpless inhabitants of this eyesore of a city. While the Senshi are occupied with that, Delilah can successfully drain someone of their love energy and get us a new member of our family."

"I must admit this plan sounds extraordinarily feasible. Although, my darling, how do you plan to make a double to attack the people?"

"I shall bring Delilah's shadow to life. It will be as authentic as she is. This copy will cause an adequate amount of pandemonium along with mayhem to keep that brainless brood busy while we get the real target. All it will take is a bit of black magic and the power of you, my Father and my God."

"You know, Devi, that I'm exceedingly frail. I cannot achieve the once great phenomenon's that I use too do whilst I was free. I've extremely limited degree of power. It takes more or less all I've got to maintain this citadel concealment from those who threaten us. I don't know if I can spare any power to even attempt this endeavor," Enzi answer weakly with a cough.

"Are you alright, Grandfather? You don't sound too well."

"I'm fine, Delilah. Weak but fine, as you can see for yourself, I speak the truth that my power is limited."

"There must be something we can do. We have waited for two millenniums! This time we must drain the target of all love energy! Please, Grandfather! We only need a teardrop of power to do the duplication spell. Please can you shed one tear for us?"

"Yes, Father, a solitary bead of moisture ought to be sufficient enough to execute this magic charm," Queen Devi held a black chalice of blood, fire, and a lock of her daughter's hair. All that was needed was the teardrop. Enzi manage to shed the needed tear. The crystal chalice began to smoke and bubble. After mixing it with the twilight unique aura the potion was ready.

"I can't guarantee the flavor I'm afraid. I'll have some wine ready to wash it down with. Now drink quickly as the moon rise into the sky. Hurry, daughter!" ordered the sinister sovereign to her offspring who gulped it down in one swallow. She almost immediately began to gag and grabbed the emerald bottle and chugged down the whole bottle.

"YUCK! That was the nastiest tasting thing I've ever put into my mouth! Yuck! What was the point of drinking that? Are you trying to poison me?" as she coughed and gagged.

"It will be a moment before the spell works. Here drink some wine it will help I promise," Queen Devi said as she offered another glass of wine. Her daughter quickly inhaled the wine and coughed one final time. She then began to shutter and shake. A ripping sound was heard and she collapses to the marble floor as her shadow broke free from its bonds.

Delilah moaned for a few moments then her mother helped her up. "You okay?"

She wiped her magenta lips clean and nodded. She tossed back her teal mane and gazed at her shadow. It was little by little becoming a duplicate of her. A few moments later it became an exact copy of her right down to the last lock of teal hair. Delilah circled her shadow and smiled gleefully. "I'm such a babe! A real hottie! I never realized how beautiful I am."

"Yes, you are beautiful, daughter. But let's not get distracted by looks at the moment. We may have granted life to your shadow. Now you have to transfer your skills into it."

"But can't it think for itself? It's a part of me, is it not? So shouldn't it already have the skills to take down Bubble Gum Brain?"

"It's your shadow, darling. It's only a copy of you. It doesn't possess any self-awareness. To make it truly alive we must endow a tiny fragment of your soul into it. Just a teardrop and that will make it as alive as it can be. This won't hurt a bit," Queen Devi said softly as she held up the Malice Blade.

It began to glow and Delilah was raised high in the air. A dark hand oozed its way out of the Black Heart and reached down Delilah's throat and emerged with a glowing teardrop size light. The shadow with its still blank expression was then lifted up high in the air and the hand went down its throat and came back up. The expression on its face then turned into a sinister smirk, her golden eyes burning with malicious passion. Delilah arose from the dusty stone floor and dusted off her sailor uniform. "Well did it work?"

As if to answer the question the shadow chuckled callously and chucked a stiletto at Delilah's head. She barely missed being injured by the deadly blade. "Hey watch it sister! I hate to see my pretty face scared by you or anyone for that matter!"

"So sorry, sister, I was just having a little fun. Now let's get that Bubble Gum Brain!" the shadow laughed insanely as she began to juggle knifes. She seemed most eager to begin her hunt. There was a bloodlust look in her amber eyes. Delilah thought her shadow seemed to have a tad more savage side then herself.

"Okay, daughter and darling shadow here's what we are gonna do. Shadow you are to go and cause as much mayhem as you can. I'll give you a few arrows and a replica of Delilah's trident. Keep those fucking Senshi occupied as long as possible. Delilah? Let's find out who your target shall be." Queen Devi turned towards the Malice Flame and began to chant. The flame began to flare up and all four eyes started intensely at the jade firestorm. At last a silhouette came into focus. It was a boy, handsome young lad about nine years old. There was a mummer from the flame as it whispered the boy's name to the group. Devi smiled and a set of arrows flung out of the fire. Both girls grabbed their own set of lead arrows and smirked.

"Delilah! I want you to track this boy down. According to the flame his name is Colin. I want you to find him and bring him back here! Shadow? You know what to do! Keep those brats busy. Here take this ember. It contains a powerful monster. I'm going to go prepare a guest room. Make sure there is someone to occupy it."

"It shall be done, Mother. Come on, Shadow! The hunt's afoot!" The sisters each smirked evilly and dashed outside. Both did a back flip onto a storm cloud and went their separate ways.

Right now the girls were busy studying for their math test. Colin was trying hard but he just couldn't get the hang of it. Even with Chibiusa's help he was still having a hard time remembering his times tables. Chibiusa took a sip of chocolate milk and began to quiz him again.

"Okay this is easy, Colin. Just try to do it. You've got the basic for the first four numbers. So tell me what is five times five?"

He bit the end of his pencil and thought for a moment. He at last answered "Is it twenty five?"

"Yes! Good job! You're really starting to get this!"

He chuckled and smiled a dashing smile at the young princess. "I guess after two hours of studying I'm finally getting this. Still I'm having trouble remembering it all."

"Well don't feel too down, Colin. Mathematics is the same in any language. It's easy once you comprehend the basics. I'm trying to divide twenty times four right now." Anita spoke up as her fingers quickly compute the answer on the calculator.

"Well, Anita you don't need to worry about grades. You got a pair of genius for parents. I mean your mother is the Soldier of Wisdom for crying out loud! And your dad has got psychic powers so he always knows if he's right. So you're so lucky! Unlike the rest of us!" complained Rachel bitterly as she drank greedily down some milk.

"Let's not start fighting, girls. After all we did plenty of that during training today. My butt still got bruises from it! So let's just take pleasure in my mom's snack and keep studying. After all, the test is the day after tomorrow!" Linda suggested to her friends. Everyone let out a sigh and nodded.

After a few moments though Almira muttered under her breath. "Actually I prefer training to studying. Studying is so dull and boring. At least with training we've got our hearts pumping and get a thrill out of it. Still we need to pass school. So yeah."

Just then the golden doors opened wide and Neo Queen Serenity came gliding in. Everyone looked up at the goddess like woman. She had to be the most beautiful woman alive and with the purest of hearts. Her smile lit up the room and she bowed.

"I'm so elated you've been studying very hard. Makes me wish I tried a bit harder when I was in school," she chuckled. Everyone joined her knowing what she meant. She may've been the Earth's savior; however she had been a poor student. Still no-one was perfect. After a few minutes of giggles she grew composed once more. With an affectionate smile she continued on. "It's almost nine-o-clock. Time for little princesses and young students to head off to bed for a good nights sleep. Colin? I'll have Sailor Uranus escort you home. Okay, girls I need you to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"All right, Mom. We'll get ready. Colin? Remember to study hard for the test. We'll have another study group tomorrow, okay? Just review chapters four and five before you go to sleep, okay?"

"I will, Small Lady. Thanks for all the help. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Bye!" Colin said as he followed Neo Queen Serenity out of Chibiusa's bedroom. Chibiusa smiled happily as he left. He was such a good friend and a nice young man.

The girls had just laid their heads on their soft pillows when a cry was heard. Looking out the crystal that made up the palace they saw a dark blood red light. They quickly got out of bed and ran to the nearest window. What they saw made them speechless. It was like a bomb had gone off. A massive crater was outside and the ground had been scorched. It looked like a war zone!

The sound of running and voices were heard outside their rooms. The girls ran outside their rooms when Luna and Artemus came running down the corridor. "Stay in your rooms, girls! Its way too treacherous outside! Stay in your room, please!" cried Luna as she blazed pass the girls' bedrooms.

"Luna! What's going on outside?" asked Chibiusa as the black cat ran by. The white cat was the one who answer her question. "It's an attack! Sailor Dark Heart and a monster are waging war outside the Crystal Palace! It's too perilous for you guys. Let the Sailor Senshi handle it!"

"But, Artemus! We _are _Sailor Senshi! We cannot back down from a fight! It's our sworn duty to uphold peace and justice for this world!" argued the pink hair little girl as the cats skidded out of sight. She made up her mind and grabbed her brooch and called out "MOON CRIRIS POWER MAKE-UP!"

She then made a mad dash outside. The other girls became hesitant. She skidded to a halt and turned to face her team. "Well are you just going to sit here? Or you gonna help defend our home?" she demanded to them.

"Small Lady, we've been order to stay out of the way. Its way to dangerous for small children like us to get in the way. Let our mothers handle it. They've far more experience then us," Tracy replied hesitantly to the young princess. Her dark red eyes gazed away from her leader but Chibi Moon wasn't ready to call it quits.

"We are Sailor Senshi are we not? Have we not fought against this mad teenager? Have we not been training for this for weeks now? What are we gonna do if Sailor Dark Heart attacks our mothers with those weird arrows? What are we gonna do if she corrupts more of our people? I'm not just gonna stand by and do nothing! I'm going and you can come or not!" and without so much as another word Chibi Moon speed away from the bedroom chambers.

"She's a fool. She gonna get herself killed!" squawked Ares as he and War flutter onto Rachel's shoulder. War nodded his black head in agreement. He squawked once and said. "She's incredibly bold and extraordinarily passionate but this could mean her end."

"Then what are we waiting for, Sailors? Like Small Lady said it's our responsibility to save from harm Crystal Tokyo! Come on! Get your asses together and let's go!" cried Almira as she raised her transformation stick high and shouted "Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!"

Almost immediately all the Chibi Senshi were outside and what they saw was horrifying! Sailor Dark Heart was on her storm cloud and cackling. She held her trident high over her head and spun it madly. It was causing a dark storm to rain down hellfire. The adult Sailor Senshi were battling a hideous monster. The Chibi Senshi dashed quickly outside and attacked the monster with their own powers. The Sailor Senshi gasped and turned to face their daughters. "What are you children doing here?! You should be safe in the Crystal Palace! Why are you here?" demeaned Sailor Mars as she used Flame Sniper against the beast. It swatted the flaming arrow away and breathed flames back at her. She just barely managed to evade the attack. Her daughter ran to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'll be fine, Rachel. Now what are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside where it is safe?"

"We are Sailor Senshi! You've been training us to protect Crystal Tokyo! So that is what we are doing! Beside we've fought against Sailor Dark Heart before! We can help you!"

"We can't argue at the moment, Sailor Mars! We must fight her and we could use all the help we can get. Chibi Senshi? Do what you can but if it gets too dangerous you head back to the Palace, okay?" Sailor Jupiter said as she and her daughter used Oak Evolution to attack the monster.

"You cannot stop me! No one can stop me! Soon oh soon you'll be defeated and then there will be nothing stopping us from fulfilling our mission! Dark Wave Assault!" Sailor Dark Heart cried out as she unleashed a massive attack on the Sailor Senshi.

While the Sailor Senshi waged war with their opponent the real Delilah was at the moment tracking down Colin. She had been following the tomboy of a Senshi as she escorted him home. At last she found him alone. She chuckled to herself. The stupid Senshi had taken the bait. They were so busy trying to defend the Palace that they hadn't realized that they were in no real danger. This boy would become the first new Unloved One. About time! She crept slowly to the boy's window. He was fast asleep. Perfect. She ready her arrow and got ready to drain the boy of his energy. The arrow flew straight threw the window and he cried out in pain!

Sailor Chibi Moon was busy trying to battle Sailor Dark Heart on the ground when the jewels in her hair began to pulsate. She gasped as she heard a familiar voice echo from the brilliant crimson and silver jewels. "Help me! Someone help me!"

"Colin?!" she exclaimed. At that moment Sailor Dark Heart attacked with Dark Heart Attack. Chibi Moon managed to flip over her and was shocked by what she saw. The light of the golden moon shown brightly in the dark night but while she could see her own shadow she notice that Sailor Dark Heart had no shadow of her own! So she couldn't possible be real! Smiling she reached up to her tiara and called out "Moon Tiara Action!" The glowing disk struck her right in the heart. She let lose a scream as she began to wither away as did the monster.

Chibi Moon yelled to everyone on the ground. "It's a trick. They weren't real! We must find the real Sailor Dark Heart and save Colin!" Her jewels began to vibrate again and she heard a soft whisper say "Help me, please."

Before Chibi Moon had a chance to go after Sailor Dark Heart she heard a faint familiar cackle. She gazed her ruby eyes out in the dark skies and could just make out the outline of Sailor Dark Heart leaving with Colin on her storm cloud.

"Colin!" she cried out. The other Sailor Senshi looked up helplessly as Sailor Dark Heart continued farther up into the heavens. "NO! I won't lose this battle! Come on! Storm Cloud, move it!" she order it. It didn't move. She shed a tear drop and fell onto the dark blackish red storm cloud. It suddenly changed to vivid pink and took off. Chibi Moon reached for her tiara a second time and flung it at Sailor Dark Heart. It grazed her face and a thin line of blood oozed out beneath her right eye and a strand of teal hair fell beside her.

She reached up with her gloved hand and stared at the blood. She then took on a murderesses stare at the pink hair youth. "YOU CUT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! DARK HEART ATTACK!"

"You're the one going to pay, Sailor Dark Heart! Let my friend go!"

"Don't you get it by now, Bubble Gum Brain? Or are you really as retarded as you look? Do I have to spell it out for you? My mission is to locate and collect those full of love energy. Then I drain them dry and take the home. Soon very soon we shall have enough to have an army of Unloved Ones! This boy is going to be my new servant, so this time you're going to lose. Just accept that you can't win them all!"

"That's what you think! I'm tired of you running away. This time you and I are going to fight! So prepare to be punished in the name of the moon!" As she then leapt from her cloud and kicked Sailor Dark Heart hard in the chest. The malevolent assailant was knocked off balance as the wind was knocked out of her. She clung tightly on the dark storm cloud. She tried to get back up but she was slipping. Chibi Moon whipped out the Moon Love Strobe and jumped off the cloud with Colin in hand. As they fell rapidly to the ground below she shouted "Moon Love Light Purify!"

"LOVE LIGHT!"

By this time Delilah manage to clamber back onto her cloud. She pulled out another arrow and prepared to launch the projectile in the back of her nemesis. She'd rather gather her love energy then let her depart this life. However just as she was about to let loose the arrow she was attack simultaneously by both sets of Senshi. She watched in angry as a lavender suited man leapt up and caught both children and rest the safely on the ground.

"Dammit! You'll pay for this, Chibi Moon. I swear if it's the last thing I do I shall make you pay! Luckily I've drained him almost dry so now we have a boost of power. See you later! We will meet again!"

She launched one more arrow to the crater below and had it ripple malice flames everywhere. One and all screamed vociferously as the flames consumed them. Sailor Mercury and Neptune along with their daughters put out the flame but not before a small amount of love energy had ebbed out of all the flame had touched. With a wicked grin the derange princess made her way home.

Chibiusa detransformed and held the pale boy in her arms. He looked like he was dead. He was not breathing and looked just like she had when Mistress Nine had taken her pure heart crystal. She began to shed tears of anguish as she held the boy close to her heart. "Colin! Oh Colin! I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough to save you. Now you're dead! What am I going to do? What am I going to tell your parents?"

"You can tell them you rescue me," moaned a small voice. Everyone looked at the boy and gasped. Colin slowly opened his eyes and smiled. His color was little by little starting to come back as he slowly got up and looked at Chibiusa. She now was weeping tears of joy and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Colin! I thought you were dead!"

"I almost was, Small Lady. That witch tried to make me one of her people. I felt like I was dying as my energy was ripped from my body. It was like I never feel love ever again. I felt like I was becoming heartless."

"Well we are just glad you are safe and sound, Colin. At least now we have some idea what Sailor Dark Heart is up too. But for now let's get back to bed. We still have to take that math test Friday." Chibiusa advised. After all that fighting everyone was exhausted.

Back on the Dark Storm Delilah had to inform her mother of the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Mother. But the plan almost succeeded. I don't know how this time Chibi Moon was able to find us. She and the rest of the Sailor Senshi were busy with my shadow. I really don't know how she found me and Colin. But the good news is I manage to drain him and many other people of their love energy. Not the whole thing, I'm afraid, but it's an adequate amount of to grant us a powerful boost."

"Well at least that is good to know. The plan did almost work. At least we know what the older Senshi are capable of. And we now know much more about our opponents. And they still know little about us. Yes I think this was a promising start. Like you said we still manage to gather a massive amount of love energy. That will please Father. C'mon let us enjoy some chocolate cake and go to bed. We'll think of something else in the morning."

The day of the math test arrived and to the surprise of everyone including Colin he managed to get a C+! So to celebrate everyone went to the ice cream parlor and had a huge sundae. Very soon they would be training ever harder and trying to figure out what Sailor Dark Heart plans were, but for the moment they just were happy being little kids.


	10. Moonlight chat

"Moonlight Chat"

The aftermath of the battle with Sailor Dark Heart's shadow and monster had left the Crystal Palace grounds devastated. The Sailor Senshi were proud that their daughters and they had been able to prevent Sailor Dark Heart's plan and rescue Colin. Yet it had been a close victory. As they began to clean up the mess they reflected on what had happened since their adversary had appeared. Each victory had been narrow at best. Sailor Dark Heart was undeniably a formidable opponent and in everyway their equal.

Neo Queen Serenity watched with a troubled look as her friends worked together to restore the Palace's grounds to their previous splendor. Her radiant blue eyes fell upon her daughter and her friends. They were cleaning up a nearby playground. She watched silently as Linda and Almira jumped over a swing set and rehooked the swings to the silver structure. Anita and Rachel were dusting off the merry-go-round. Melanie and Mika were cleaning a duck pond. At the same time as the rest of the girls were busy painting and collecting garbage. Even their pets were busy helping in anyway that they could. Chibiusa was leading them as she helped repotted a number of gorgeous flowers.

"You need some help, Chibiusa?" asked Rosemary politely, as she and the other children who had been attack came over.

The Sailor Senshi weren't the only ones doing cleanup. Several citizens from the thriving community of Crystal Tokyo had joined in the effort. It made the enthralling sovereign incredibly elated to see a community work so well together, to care so much for others and their world.

"Hello, Rosemary! Nice to see you today! Oh hi, Snow Rose and Colin! Thank you for all coming! Yeah, everyone here would welcome any help that they could get. Ms. Haku is over there with some of our classmates painting murals. Rosemary you can help me plant flowers. Snow Rose? You and Colin can be of assistance in restoring the outdoor theater. We like to have a musical later after all this is clean up. It's great to see you all so happy."

"It's nice to surrounded by family and friends. I thought I never feel love again when Sailor Dark Heart attacked me. I felt nothing when I was around the things I loved the most. All I felt was emptiness inside. I never want to feel like that again," Rosemary concurred, as she put some gloves on her hands.

"Me too. My passion for figure skating was gone as well. It was like I was disconnected with myself. It was the strangest feeling I've ever had."

"Can you remember anything else? Something that might give us a clue or an insight into what Sailor Dark Heart is after. I mean I've a vague idea but I need more facts to make sense of it."

"No, Small Lady, we cannot tell you more. It's almost like waking from a dream. It is extremely vague, but some lingering sense of what happened does remain. I remember feeling like the love was sucked right out of me. That I felt nothing, but hate. That's all I can remember, besides waking up in your arms I mean," Colin admitted sadly.

Chibiusa looked a bit crushed by her friends' statements, but quickly recovered. "Well the important thing is that everyone is safe and happy. Now come on! We got a lot of work ahead of us!"

The hard work and manual labor kept everyone busy for the whole weekend. By the end of it everyone was either sunburned or had blisters. But it was worth it all because Crystal Palace was once again a breath-stealing spectacle. It was something out of a dream. Right now everyone was relaxing in the spa to unwind after all the hard work. On the other hand, each and every one of them was still brooding over what had occurred. They needed to figure out what Sailor Dark Heart was after and what her plans were. They felt they had a little more insight of what she was after now, after speaking with each of the victims and recalling what she had said before them.

"So my fellow Senshi, what do you think? We've four stories of people being attack. What do they have in common?" Chibiusa asked, as she settled down into the hot tub.

"Well, Small Lady they were all very young." Diana spoke up as she and her siblings strolled into the spa. Unlike most cats these kittens didn't have an aversion to water. They slipped right in and relaxed in a shallow pool of steaming soothing water and began to eat catnip.

"Well of course they were young, Diana! We've one young woman and three children. But what do they have in common other then their age?" rebuffed Comet as she slurped down a piece of shrimp.

"Well, let's be methodical about this, girls. What we've learned from your friends, Small Lady? What did the tell you?" inquired Asteroid curiously to the young princess. The pink haired youth thought about it a moment. Then began slowly what she suspected. "Well each of them said it felt like the love was sucked right out of them. And each of them had a great passion of some kind."

"Yes, that's true, Chibiusa. Each of our victims did have one great love. Ms. Haku has a great love for children and art. Rosemary had a great love for fairy tales and flowers. Snow Rose had her passion for figure skating, and Colin is extraordinarily passionate about pleasing his parents and trying to be a good friend," Anita summarized smartly.

"Wait a moment! I just remembered something," exclaimed Rachel as she accidentally spilled some water out of the tub. The pets had to scamper out of the way. They gave the raven hair youth a look of disapproval. She smiled weakly and said, "I'm so sorry for splashing you my friends. I didn't mean too."

"Apology accepted, Rachel. Now continue on with your observation?" said Ares as he began to preen his feathers.

"Well I remember seeing faint glittering pink light ebb out of each and every one of the victims. Do you think that something important?"

"It has to be energy!" exclaimed Melanie loudly as she stood up sloshing more water from the hot tube. She then realized her towel was coming undone and abruptly sat back down. With an embarrass smile she went on. "Remember our mothers' initial foes? The Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl wanted Jadeite and Nephrite to collect energy to awaken **Queen Metalia. ****Sailor Dark Heart is obviously collecting energy for some reason."**

**"Yes, she must be collecting energy that much we can agree on. However she seems to be only after a specific type of energy, Melanie." Linda pointed out as she plucked a cherry out of a nearby bowl.**

**The girls nodded and Chibiusa said what they were all thinking. "Love Energy. She seems to be after individuals with strong love energy. But why is the mystery." **

**"Well, Chibiusa she did say something about Unloved Ones. And after all she _is_**** Sailor Dark Heart. She obviously wants to conquer over pure heats and change them into dark ones. She did say she was also trying to raise an army." Hiroka pointed out to her friend. **

**"She's like a twisted cupid! After all Cupid had two different kinds of arrows at his disposals. Golden ones for love and lead ones for hate. Everyone who had one of those arrow pierce their hearts agreed it felt like all the love energy within them was drain." Almira stated. She had a grim expression on her face. One that Mika and Tracy both shared. **

**This was disturbing news indeed. They now had some idea what Sailor Dark Heart was after, on the other hand, they still had no clue as to what she plan to do with the energy she obtained, nor who she was working with or where to find her. So it was a bitter sweet moment. ****The Chibi Senshi weren't the only ones disturbed by the news. **

**Neo Queen Serenity was deeply troubled by what was happening in her sovereignty. Not even her beloved husband King Endymion could sooth her worry. She was in dire need to talk to someone about what was happening. However the one person who could help wasn't around anymore. For the one she wish to speak with was her biological mother, Queen Serenity. But that was impossible for she had passed away two millenniums ago. Or was it? **

**Neo Queen Serenity possessed a secret. One she had never shared with anyone, not her friends, husband or daughter. This secret was kept behind two golden doors in the center of the Crystal Palace. Every full moon at midnight she would make the candlelit journey to this chamber. This was the only time that the doors would open. When the silver lunar rays hit the golden crescent shape mark on the top of the doors. As luck would have it that the full moon was that very night. Only this time she wasn't going unaccompanied. **

**Chibiusa was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept seeing Sailor Dark Heart pointing one of her arrows at a shadow. But before she could see whose that shadow was shown she was abruptly woken up by her mother.**

** "****Small Lady, please wake up." **

** "****Mommy?" she said groggily as she tried to wake up. She gazed out her window and notice that the golden full moon was nearly in the midnight alignment. Why was her mother waking her up in the middle of the night she wondered? **

**"****Make haste my child. We must be going if we are to make it in time. So hurry up now." "****Mommy? What is going…" yawning, "…on?"**

**"You'll see in a moment. Come now get up, Small Lady." ** **Chibiusa yawned once more and slipped her tiny feet into her furry slippers and followed her mother to the center of the palace. She was in awe by all this. She had never been allowed in this chamber before. She watched in amazement as the light from the full moon opened the golden doors and the slowly opened. The pair walked slowly into the chamber and the doors shut behind them. For a few moments Chibiusa was scared by the pitch blackness. Then all of a sudden a warm glow emerged from the darkness. Looking around she now could see more of this mysterious room. **

**The walls of the chamber had murals dictating the past, present and future of the Moon Kingdom. To the left was the Silver Millennium. To the front of them was 20****th**** century Tokyo and to the right was Crystal Tokyo. In the center of the rooms on a pink and gold pedestal was a strange arrangement of crystals. A soft spotlight made from the moon directly above them shine down on them. **

**"What is this chamber, Mommy?" **

**"This chamber, Small Lady, is the Chamber of Era. In this room time is neither here nor there. Every part of time is center here, and it is here where the walls of space and time are burned down, and the shadows of the past can be seen in the light of the future," explained the Queen as she approached the pedestal slowly. Chibiusa just stayed rooted to the spot. She watched as her mother as she now was just a foot away from the mysterious crystals. Her mother took a deep breath and began to recite an incantation. **

**"_Across the mists of space and time, where shadows of the past divine, dwell within the hidden light, where souls of purity reside, we call forth the guide of the keeper of the souls. May love light the way for the chosen soul of those who are gone but still with us as we go on. I call for thee to come to me for a nightly chat then at dawn fair light I will return you to your pleasant and eternal rest. Now I call forth the one I wish to speak with for this hollow moonlight evening. Queen Serenity come forth from your peaceful slumber and talk with your daughter for a few hours!"_ **

**A tiny light descended from the sky and slowly made its way to the crystal. Once it touched it the crystals came alive with a musical hum and an image became visible. Chibiusa jaw dropped by what she saw. In****center of the crystal was her grandmother. Queen Serenity! She looked just as she had when she died except she had wings.**

**"Hello, Serenity. Small Lady. It's been awhile since we last spoke. What seems to be troubling you two?" asked the beautiful queen of the moon. **

**"Grandmother?! How is this possible!? How can you be speaking with us? You've been dead for two millenniums!" **

**"Small Lady as I explained here the rules of time, death, and life are broken. Here they have no hold on the mortal plan. But this can only be done at midnight of the full moon. When the barrier of the mortal world and the spirit world are at their weakest. We only have to the moon wanes to have a discussion with my mother. So I suggest we get down to the point of this meeting."**

**"Yes, Mommy." **

**"So, daughter what seems to be troubling you?" ****"Mother, we have been facing a new adversary. Her name is Sailor Dark Heart. From what we've been able to gather about her we have come to this conclusion. She is after ones with powerful love energy. She is also trying to remove love from people. We don't know who or what her plan is. That is why we are in desperate need of your help." **

**"Yes, Grandmother." Chibiusa cut in. The two sovereigns gazed at the small child in bewilderment. Chibiusa began to spill her heart and soul out to her family. All that had been consuming her frail heart and mind for so long was expelled as she rushed into her confession. "This has been a most difficult challenge. My sailor team and I have been fighting her for a little over a month. She is incredibly strong and a deadly opponent. She has almost beaten us and we've just squeaked by with our victory."**

**"Sailor Dark Heart?" Queen Serenity repeated with a worried look etched onto her beautiful face. She looked away for a moment. Clearly she was troubled by this bit of news. She then turned to face her family once more before asking. "Is she the one you're facing when I gave you the Moon Love Strobe?" **

**"Yes. I've used it well. I've been using it to liberate individuals who've had their love energy snatch from their bodies. Do you know who this is? Any ideas at all?" Chibiusa asked desperately to her grandmother. **

**Queen Serenity hung her head sadly and looked away from her granddaughter. It was like she was afraid to say something. Her beautiful daughter noticed this and gently pressed her.  
**

**"Mother, this is very important. If you have information that could aid us in our struggle please I beg of you. Tell us what you know!" **

**"Oh, my darling daughter. My beloved granddaughter. I feared this day would never come. But alas it has. I've been dreading this day for so long. I only hope that history wouldn't repeat itself. Nevertheless it has," she said sorrowfully. Her blue eyes held tears and pain inside them smothering their normal shine. **

**"Mother," Neo Queen Serenity pressed gently, "please tell us what you know." **

**Queen Serenity let out a sigh and explained. "Long ago, when you were just a small child a nebula appeared at the edge of our solar system. We of the Silver Millennium felt an ominous energy radiating from it. So we sent a team to investigate it. For six months the team kept in regular response. Then suddenly they vanish without a trace and the nebula retreated away from our peaceful civilization. Twenty years went by and over that period of time scores of inhabitants began to disappear. They just disappear without a trace. All that they had in common was that they had felt unloved. One day you, Serenity, saw an abduction of one of my servant girls, Eva. She was abduct by the one you call Sailor Dark Heart. Almost immediately after that an invasion was launched on us. It was led by a dark queen and her daughter, Sailor Dark Heart. They had with them an army of unloved ones. I used the Silver Crystal to cleanse the Unloved Ones of the spell they were under. But the queen and her daughter remained unaffected. I never found out who they were. But I do know this. The queen looked very much like a little girl who disappeared with the group sent to investigate the nebula. Her name was Devi, daughter of Lord and Lady Demetrius. I've a very ominous feeling that she was in fact that small child. But she was now an Unloved One. Before they retreated I saw a great beast. I sense it was he who was the real root of the evil that tried to overthrow us."**

**"So you're saying that Sailor Dark Heart and this Queen Devi are in fact the ones threatening us now?" asked Neo Queen Serenity nervously. She glanced down at her daughter who shared her concern and fear. Both didn't want this to be true. And yet in the pit of their stomachs they knew what the answer would be. **

**"Yes. I believe so. You and your court were reborn on Earth. But how Queen Devi and her daughter survived this long I've no clue."**

**"Do you know what their aim is, Grandmother?" **

**"I can only speculate, Small Lady. But I believe that they are seeking those with strong love energy in order to rebuild the power they lost that day. Maybe too free their dark god. Then they can gather the Unloved Ones again and try to rule your world. Again this is only what I suspected. But I would warn you to be cautious. Queen Devi isn't one to give up and her daughter is a dedicated princess and fighter." **

**"Do you have any idea how to find them?" **

**"No. I can't help you anymore. You must stop them though. You see there is one more thing I do know. They seek to find the Light of Love." **

**"The Light of Love? What's that?" asked Chibiusa curiously.**

**"The Light of Love is the human incarnation of love itself. It fuels all love in the world. If that light was ever extinguished then all love would fade from the universes. You must protect the Light of Love and stop Queen Devi and Sailor Dark Heart." **

**"We swear to protect this world and the Light of Love! Don't worry, Grandmother. We'll stop them!" vowed Chibiusa. ** **"**

**I must go now. The sun is raising and I must return to my rest. I'll see you next full moon. Hopefully we'll have better news by then. I love you, Serenity and Small Lady. See you again really soon," as she began to fade with the morning light. **

**"See you later too, Mother." **

**"Good-bye, Grandmother."**

**The dawn brought the sunrise and now both mother and daughter had a better idea of whom and what they were dealing with. They would share this with the others really soon but for now both just looked solemnly at the golden amber sky fire hoping it brought with it hope to save their world from this unspeakable evil.**


	11. Night at the Museum

Night at the Museum

Chibiusa was very quiet during breakfast the next morning. After talking with her grandmother in the Chamber of Era she had a lot more on her mind. So now she knew who Sailor Dark Heart was working with. Queen Devi. But it still didn't help matters much. They may at the moment be acquainted with what their objective was, but they still were no closer to finding them, or figuring out how to stop them. She chose not to share this new information with her friends till after school.

The day seemed to wear on indefinitely. The young princess barely paid attention as Ms. Kakyo went on regarding significant events of what went before Crystal Tokyo was erected. She was now covering the last few events that happened before the world was thrown into a second Ice Age.

"As you can plainly see, children, humanity lack of concern for the environment and the welfare of the Earth lead to ecological catastrophe. If we had been more attentive and cared more about the people of this world we may've avoid a millennium slumber. In this day and age we've learn to care deeply about both the people and the planet. But remember this, my children. The wise old saying is true. Those who don't learn from the past are doom to repeat it. Now I'm going to give you a test tomorrow about what happened in the late 20th century tomorrow. Then this Friday we are all going to the opening of the Moon Kingdom Museum. Hopefully you'll all learn something about how to make this future prosper further. Well its recess time. So you may go outside and enjoy the sunlight. But we will go over this once again when you get back," as the pretty teacher dismissed them.

The young children scampered outside like a thundering stampeding herd of wildebeests. Only Chibiusa walked slowly outside. Her friends were busy playing hopscotch with Rosemary and Snow Rose. She noticed that Anita and Colin were under the cherry blossom tree listening to music and playing cards. She had to smile. She walked slowly over to the swing set and sat down on the blue swing. Sighing she dragged her feet in the sand and thought about what she had learned.

So there was a little more insight on their new enemy. She now knew what Sailor Dark Heart was after. Love Energy. She knew that her superior was her mother Queen Devi and they were possibly gathering this energy to resurrect their dark god, this great beast. It was nice to know all this. But they still didn't have a clue as to where to find or more importantly who the Light of Love was. How could they possibly protect them if they didn't have a clue who they were? She really need to inform her friends as soon as they got home as to the true nature they faced.

"Penny for your thought, Chibiusa?" said a musical voice waking her from her brooding thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Snow Rose! I didn't hear you come. How long have I been out of it?"

"You've been sitting here daydreaming for the past ten minutes. Recess is only half an hour. You really should be having some fun. Remember all work no play makes for a dull person. Also all play and no work is just as bad. You need to find a happy medium. So why don't you get off your butt and join us for some fun? We can climb the monkey bars."

"Okay. Let's have some fun. I've a strong feeling we won't be having a lot of fun in the near future," as she hopped off the swing and followed her new friend off to the jungle gym.

At the same time as the children were busy laughing and giggling back on the Dark Storm Delilah was busy with her own form of amusement. She was rigorously training herself and she was enjoying annihilating the holographic targets of the Chibi Senshi. She ran swiftly forward did an aerial flip and twirled her trident and slammed it down into Chibi Moon's head. Laughing gleefully she took a mug of hot chocolate and slurped it down. Tossing back her teal mane she then retracted her trident and smiled.

"Next time that brat shows up I'm going to make her pay for all this humiliation she had given me. I'm clearly the better warrior but I can't do a damm thing if she got that fucking stick. It must be destroyed! Well it's almost lunchtime. Might as well as see what Mom left out for me."

She went to the dinning hall and looked at the repaired yew table. She was expecting a great feast but the table was bare. She scowled at the empty dishes. Throwing back her long teal mane she made her way to her mother's bedroom. She climbed a long winding decorate staircase till she reached the top of the tower. She at last reached the black crystal doors of her mom's bedroom. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Her mother's bedroom was massive and beautiful. She had a large balcony with a grand view of the gardens. Her bed was sitting on top of a fountain, and crystal chandeliers lined the ceiling, along with over a dozen different flowers scattered about the chamber. All in all the rest of the décor was breath-stealing. Right now sleeping on the swan feather filled mattress was her mother. She had undone her odangos and all her hair cascade around her beautiful body. She looked like the angel of darkness sleeping so peacefully.

Delilah for a moment became hesitant. She was debating whether she should or should not awaken her mother from her catching a few 'zs. But her stomach was growling and she wanted food. She may have been a warrior and a princess, but she was a lousy cook. Her mother's magic was key in making their usual grand feast. So she plucked up some courage and shook her mother gently.

"Mother? Can you wake up? Its time to eat and there is nothing on the table. I'm starving and Grandfather is sleeping. So he can't produce any food. So can you please wake up and make me some lunch?"

The sinister sovereign just rolled over and mumbled something incoherently. She was obviously enjoying her beautiful dream and couldn't be bothered. Delilah could see this was a lost cause so she left the room. But she was still determined to get some food. She gazed her amber eyes outside and saw it was once again a beautiful day according to those who lived in the cursed city. A thought struck her. Maybe she could go down to Crystal Tokyo and find some lunch down there. She of course couldn't wear her Sailor Senshi Uniform. She needed to blend in. So for the first time in two millenniums she undid her transformation and her uniform vanish. She was now wearing a magenta halter top and a pair of teal jeans and pink ankle boots. She checked her reflection out in a mirror and smiled. This wasn't so bad. At least she was still fashionable and she knew she was still downright sexy. She ran a brush once through her teal hair and with a satisfied smile she departed from the palace.

By the time Delilah made it down to the city she was ravenous. She hurried past the children academy. She scowled at the children merriment as they played outside on the playground. She envied them. She had been denied such pleasure when she was a child. How lucky and naïve these children were. How lucky they were to have such a loving environment. They hadn't been shunned and abandon by love, at least not yet. Soon they would learn the truth behind their precious love. She would make sure to help these children. With one final scowl she continued on in her quest for food. At last she came to a noodle stand and ordered some with a bit of sushi on the side. As she strolled through the thriving city she took notice of a new building that was being finished. She read the sign and smiled.

The Moon Kingdom Museum would be opening that weekend. The complete history of the Silver Millennium at their disposable! Everything on the subject of the Sailor Senshi! This would be an ideal opportunity to gain knowledge of their opponents! It would help them greatly in their mission to know about the history of the Sailor Senshi. Yes those who learned from the past were better prepared for the future. She smiled and slurped up the last of her noodles and took off back home.

By the time she had gotten back home her mother was fuming. She had awoke form her nap and was surprise that her daughter was nowhere to be found. She was tapping her foot aggregately waiting for her daughter's return. When she finally graced her presence she was surprise on her daughter's attire. She stared puzzlingly for a few moments but then regain her serious expression.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! And why are dress that way?" demand her mother. Her ebony locks were still undone so her hair flew wildly from her dramatic actions.

"Well, Mom, I was hungry and you weren't up to make lunch. So I went down to the city and got something to eat. I'm sorry I worried. But I've great news!"

"Oh, really? You've got something that will make my day? This better be good news or you won't get any dessert tonight. So what is your news?"

"Okay, while I was down in the city I saw this museum. It totally dedicated to the history of the Moon Kingdom! Even the Sailor Senshi's history is within it's hallow halls. If we went to the opening this weekend we could gather information. Precious information that could aid us in our quest to restore true love to this world! We might even be able to gather a bit of love energy!"

"Hmm. That would be nice. Excellent idea in fact. Yes, this could be very well our one chance to defeat our foes. Yes, let us go. But we have to go in disguise. We cannot show up as Queen Devi and Sailor Dark Heart. We must blend in with the rest of these people. Come let's tell Father about this plan. I'm sure he'll agree that this idea is a good one."

"Yes, it is. Grandfather should be happy with this idea. He's been in a very good mood since we got that great amount of love energy from my shadow's attack. It was definitely a major boost in our power supply!"

Chibiusa had just returned home from school. She wasn't in a good mood. She was still brooding about last night meeting with her grandmother. Still she had to do her homework and train. So she flopped down on her huge bed and cracked open the book _Black Beauty _and began to do her book report. After a few minutes the kittens came in.

"Hello, Princess Small Lady. How are you today?" asked Comet kindly as she jumped onto the bed. She nudged a bright red apple to her friend's hand. Asteroid jumped up with a juice box in his mouth. Diana merely had a pink napkin. Chibiusa smiled warmly at them and stroke their soft fur.

"You guys are so nice to me. I'm so lucky to have you as my friends. Thanks for being me a snack."

"So, Small Lady, why are so blue? I mean it's a lovely day outside but you act like it's gray and gloomy, instead of blue and sunny. What's on your mind, Small Lady?" inquired Asteroid as he began to bathe himself.

"Because, dear Asteroid, I now hold the knowledge of who our enemy is! Or at least have more of an idea of who they are. I've yet to tell the rest of the Senshi. We already have enough pressure as it is. We've to deal with school; royal duties; sailor training, and we have the museum opening this weekend! What are we going to do?" she said exasperated to the young kitten.

"Don't worry, Small Lady! I'm sure you'll do just fine! You are after all the heir to the throne. You may have a lot to deal with, but you have a strong enough heart to get through it!" Diana reassured her princess. Her brother and sister both nodded in agreement. Chibiusa smiled from their encouragement.

"Thanks, guys. But I still feeling like I've the weight of the world on my shoulders. And lets face it, I do have the weight of the world on my shoulders," sighing she bit into the apple and went back to her homework.

The three kittens decided it would be to go now. As they stroll through the semiprecious stone corridors they wondered if there was anything they could do to help their princess. But alas they didn't have a single idea that would help her. They would just have to hope for the best.

Training was extremely hard that day. They were now going up against former adversaries of their mothers defeated foes. Right now they were going up against the generals of the Dark Kingdom at the same time as battling a number of their servants. It was bitter work and incredibly laborious too. Still with Devi and Sailor Dark Heart on the loose they have to do it.

Neo Queen Serenity watched from the control room. She watched as her husband turned up the power. He had a grim expression on his handsome face. She let out a gasp of worry as their daughter just received a bloody scratch from one of the demons. "Small Lady!"

"It will be alright, Serenity. She is a good warrior. She is after all our daughter. It's in her blood to fight. And I assure you she is a great warrior. She did after all help prevail in countless battles in the past." King Endymion tried to sooths his beautiful wife. But all the same she still looked worried.

"She is just a child. She should be having a normal childhood. She should be playing with her friends, having crushes, and getting into mischief. She shouldn't have to fight this enemy. These Unloved Ones are stealing her childhood away from her. What are we going to do if we lose this fight, Endymion?"

The King turned around in his seat and took his wife hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and kissed his love. "I'm worried too, my love, but we knew this day would come. We both knew one day our daughter Usagi Small Lady Serenity would have to eventual inherited this mantel. The best we can hope for is that she can be worthy of our legacy."

"Oh, Endymion, how I love you. Yes, I knew this day would come. Nevertheless I'm still concerned for our daughter. I need to get to the museum. I must oversee the final preparations for the grand opening this weekend. Continue on with the training, but don't let anyone get hurt. See you later, my love."

"Farewell, my love," as they kissed and then went their separate ways. After training Chibiusa finally informed her team of what she had learned. She did keep the secret of the Chamber of Era to herself. She told them while she couldn't tell them who had given her this information it was nonetheless 100% true. They didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it though. They had to get ready for the museum opening.

A huge crowd had gathered for the opening of the museum. Neo Queen Serenity cut the red ribbon and led the crowd inside. The décor was beyond awesome. There were dioramas and sculpture and artwork. There was even a hall dedicated to the past villains that they had faced and won. And under glass were past items that had been used to defeat their enemies. Like their transforming sticks and brooches, Luna pen, Mercury's computer, and the wands that Sailor Moon had used. There was another all with mannequins of the girls in their sailor outfits with info from their battles.

Chibiusa was staring longingly at a stuff version of Pegasus with tears in her ruby eyes. She was so entranced by her heartache she didn't realize she was about to be run over. A young teenage girl tripped right over her. Both girls fell to the marble floor with a thud. She rubbed her sore head and looked up at the girl who had knocked her over. The teenager looked strangely familiar. She looked at her with daggers in her amber eyes.

"Hey! Little girl! Stop daydreaming! You almost broke my leg standing like a statue there. You better watch out or I might thump you!"

"I'm sorry, miss. I really am. Here let me help you up," Chibiusa apologized as she tried to help the young girl up but she just threw her back to ground.

"I don't need the help of some little brat!"

"Delilah! Apologize at once to the little girl! I didn't bring you up to have such poor manners!" reprimand a woman with long jet black hair. Chibiusa looked up at this woman. She looked eerily like her own mother except she had an extra odango on the top of her head. She was dress in a short black dress and she looked pretty peeved at her daughter. The daughter looked rather annoyed by her mother request.

"But, Mom!"

"No buts, Delilah! I want you to apologize to the young girl right now!" chastises the woman for a second time.

Delilah growled once but turned and faced the pink hair girl and bowed. "I'm most aggrieves for knocking you over. It was an accident and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Enjoy the museum. Try some of the food at the buffet table. There is some really good food cooked up by Sailor Jupiter herself. She is the greatest when it comes to cooking!"

"Thanks for the suggestion. Come along, Delilah, we have much to see and so little time to do it in."

"Coming, Mom. See you later, Bubble Gum Brain!" as Delilah said as she disappeared down the Hall of Sailor Senshi. Both girls stole a glance at the other before hurrying away. Chibiusa's ruby eyes widen with realization as did Delilah. One look and they both knew who the other was. Chibiusa want to transform and fight but she couldn't do it with all these people. She didn't want the innocent bystanders to get hurt by Sailor Dark Heart. Instead she tried to follow them but they had disappeared. She waited to see if they would strike but nothing happened that night. That night as the moon rose into the midnight skies Chibiusa gaze became locked on it.

"So Sailor Dark Heart I now know your true name, Delilah. Now I've see you and your mother. I promise you I will stop you and make sure you and your mother don't ruin this utopia," Chibiusa vowed to herself as she gazed at the silver moon.

Unbeknownst to her Delilah was making the same vow from her room as she looked at the moon with disgust. Both girls vowed that each would do all that it took to defeat the other one. Only time would tell which one would be the victor.


	12. A Dark Storm Brewing

A Dark Storm Brewing

Queen Devi and her daughter were enjoying a simple meal of jook or rice porridge. They also were enjoying a nice bottle of cognac. They were celebrating their trip to the Moon Kingdom Museum. They had learned a lot of critical information about the Sailor Senshi and about the current kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. And as an additional benefit they had learned the civilian identity of Sailor Chibi Moon. That was icing on the cake.

"So we now know that Bubble Gum Head is really the heir to the throne. That means her fellow Senshi are the little princess that make up her court. So she is the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. That makes her Queen Serenity's granddaughter. No wonder she was able to get that fucking stick. Well we shall get rid of that stick and kill the princess. She sure has a funny name. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity? Who names their child Small Lady? She is barely a lady now. So, Mom when do we strike?" Delilah asked with relish.

"Calm yourself, daughter. We may now know who Sailor Chibi Moon is, but don't forget she now knows who we are too. I've a strong feeling she also knows what our objective is. We can't get careless now. Father is counting on us. So we have to be smart about this. We still need more love energy. We also still have to unearth the Light of Love and kill them. So we have to be smart about this. Now we need a way to gather a large amount of love energy."

Delilah slumped back down in her chair and blew a strand of teal hair out of her pretty face. She pondered for a moment about their dilemma, but then sprang back up. "I've just had a brilliant idea, Mom! We could drain the Sailor Senshi of their energy! In view of the fact that they're the defenders of love and justice they must have tons of energy. And their powers would help boost our powers by tenfold!"

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, daughter. On the other hand, Delilah, the Sailor Senshi are exceptional soldiers. Furthermore, they'd be incredibly tricky to attack. They haven't been beaten by the countless enemies they've faced in the past. From what we've learned from the museum we should know that. So it would be an extraordinarily thorny undertaking of gathering their energy. Nevertheless we do require energy. I would like nothing more then to see the Sailor Senshi becoming our slaves. Yet I don't think that is very likely."

"Then what are we to do, Mom? We need love energy desperately and they must have an abundance of it. There must be someway to get their energy without the Chibi Senshi finding us. Even if they do know what our objective is they are still only small children. I know they can be beaten. I've nearly done it. They may have great power, but they aren't invincible. I know we can take them down. So what can we do to get their mothers' energy?"

Queen Devi sipped her jook for a moment, and then she whipped her magenta lips. Tossing her long ebony hair over her shoulder she looked at her daughter with a curious look on her face. "As I said, dear, Delilah, this will not be an easy task to accomplish. On the other hand, I don't believe it's an unattainable one either. Although, Delilah, honey, we can't make use of our lead arrows in this hunt. Or Small Lady will use the Moon Strobe on her fellow Senshi. And we can't have any of that. So we must think of some other cunning way to drain the Senshi of their love energy without actually attacking them with our lead arrows."

"But how, Mother? We require those hate arrows to drain them of their love energy. How am I supposed to turn them into Unloved Ones if they are tainted with false love? We alone know the sting of love's double-edge sword. Those miserable Senshi only defend their false positive love side. We're on familiar terms that love has its own dark side. So tell me how I am supposed to do this?"

"Well, we know from our little history trip that each of them has been target before by pervious enemies. We in addition are now on familiar terms with what kinda monsters and tactics were used against them. Perhaps we can make use of a small number of them to gather their love energy. I recommend we make use of another decoy, something that will be far too deadly for their bratty offspring to contend with. We then steal some of their love energy, but we don't drain them completely, just an adequate amount of it to weaken them."

"Okay, Mom. A little is better then nil. So if we can't use our lead arrows how are we to obtain their precious energy?"

Smiling coyly she replied "We must burn them with the sacred Flame of Malice. If they are touched by the Flame a small amount of their love energy will be absorbed into the Black Heart. I still think we need a decoy. I think this time I will get personally involved. I'm tired of lurking in the shadows. Its time I enter the game. It will definably make the situation more perilous. The Senshi will be far more concern with the safety of their beloved daughters. It will make them excrete even more powerful love energy. Precious energy that will be used to breathe life into our dark god, Enzi! Oh, we must tell Father about this plan. And this time we won't allow Small Lady to get in our way! If she does I will personally take her out of the picture permanently."

With an evil chuckle and downing the last of the cognac they left the room. Enzi was waiting for them. Back at the Crystal Palace the girls and their pets were busy studying for midterm exams.

While most of the girls were busy with their noses in the thick textbooks Chibiusa was just staring out in space. She was still a little unnerved by what had happened at the museum the other day. She had met her enemy and seen their true faces. She now knew what her enemy looked like. But that still didn't stop them from gathering love energy. She now knew the what and why, but she still didn't have a clue on how to find them, or how to stop them. If her grandmother was correct they're trying to resurrect their dark god, this beast. But how could she possible stop them?

"Chibiusa? Hello? You in there? Earth to Chibiusa!" called a loud voice. Chibiusa snapped awake and saw it was Almira. The tomboy girl looked a tad irked. She had her arms crossed and she had a serious expression etch over her face. She looked just like her mom at the moment. How her mom had been so serious and a tad immoral at times in the past. Still she had and was a Sailor Senshi and a damm good one that was for sure.

Each and every one of the Chibi Senshi were trying hard to follow in their mother's footsteps. To grow to be both Sailor Senshi and worthy of becoming the next leaders of the world. It was an awesome challenge to inherit such great power and responsibility, but they were prepared for the quest. But right now they had to settle for being just good students. So as Almira stared Chibiusa down it look like she had a big bone to pick.

"Oh, hi, Almira," she said with an embarrassing chuckle, while blushing extremely, "Sorry. I just spaced out for a second. What's the matter?"

"The matter, my princess, is that we got midterms next week and you've to study. How are you ever going to be queen if you flunk school? C'mon! I mean to say that, yeah your mom is queen, but do you really want to inherit her lousy grades? You're smarter then that! At least attempt to apply yourself in school! It'd be rather embarrassing if the princess of Crystal Tokyo flunked the fourth grade! So c'mon! We are going over mathematics and English right now. I think you could do with improving your English. So hop to it!"

"Yes, Small Lady, you if truth be told could do with improving your academics skills. After all a princess must be skilled in many ways if she is to become a beautiful queen. So let's get to it shall we?" Comet remarked knowingly as she jumped off the lavender chair.

The other pets were each helping their own princess with their schoolwork. Everyone seemed to be a bit tired from all the training and schoolwork. But if their moms could lead a double life then so could they. Chibiusa smiled in a friendly way at her friends. She then picked up a large emerald and gold tome and started to study advance mathematics. They had started learning fractions this month and they were sure to show up on the midterms. A few minutes later Sailor Jupiter showed up with chocolate milk and cupcakes for them to dine on.

"Thank you, Mom. It's nice to have something to keep us going while we work. You always make such tasty treats. You really are a great cook," Linda complemented her mom who smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Thank you so much, Linda. Yes I've worked hard and struggled a lot to achieve my dreams. Just because I'm a Sailor Senshi doesn't mean I can't be both a warrior and still have my dreams. I do hope you all achieve your dreams too. Well I've got to get going. The rest of us are going to go on patrol. You never know when Sailor Dark Heart might appear. So you girls just keep studying. Leave protecting Crystal Tokyo to us for awhile. Just enjoy being happy normal girls for a change, kay?"

"We shall do that, Sailor Jupiter. Now, girls, have any you seen my science textbook? I really need to go over chapters one through five. I don't want to get a B+ on my midterms. I'm already way behind in history and I can't afford to fall any further behind."

"Anita?"

"Yes, Hiroka?"

"Take a chill pill and relax a bit. You don't need to get ready for SATs for a long while. Just chill out, okay? You're going to get a nasty headache from over stimulating that massive brain of yours."

Everyone got a good giggle from that. Anita however scrunched up her face and went red. She then started to laugh along with her friends. With one final giggle Sailor Jupiter smiled and left the girls to their studies. She was soon joined by her fellow Senshi.

"How are you doing, my friends? Is everything okay?" she asked kindly as she took an apple from a nearby fruit bowl. She took a big bit and smiled widely. The Senshi laughed merrily at the sight. Then Mars took a serious expression.

"We are doing just fine, Jupiter. But how are the girls doing?"

"Our beloved daughters are doing just fine. They're studying very hard and we should be proud of them, in more ways then one. They've come a long way in such a short time."

"Yes, that is true, Jupiter. They've are turning into a skilled fighting team. And they are also excelling at school too. They've risen to the challenges we've set for them magnificently. I think it's safe to say we all are proud of our daughters' achievements." Sailor Venus said proudly.

"Yes, Venus, we're incredibly proud of them. We also are proud of our fellow guardians for their own achievements. Our children and their friends have also risen to their own challenges magnificently. I'm very proud of them too," spoke a voice from their feet.

The Senshi looked down and saw Artemus and Luna with big smiles on their furry little faces. Artemus jumped up right into Venus's arms. He snuggled close to her breast and purred as she scratched behind his left ear.

"I'm elated that things are working out for our girls' guardians. It's very important that they learn their own set of skills. They also make wonderful therapy pets. Each of them giving our daughters love and friendship, both of equal importance. So how is the training going, Luna?" asked Sailor Mercury as she scooped up the black cat.

"It's going well, Mercury. We've taught them how to think quickly and fight. But they also are becoming proper ladies and gentlemen. I believe it's safe to say that everything is going according to plan. Now if we could just stop Queen Devi and her daughter Delilah then Crystal Tokyo could be the bustling utopia it supposed to be."

"The kitty has got a point, Mercury. I will admit that our daughters have done a good job at fighting Sailor Dark Heart. Better then we expected. But do you really think that they can stop these Unloved Ones? We had many close calls back in the day. Do you really think that children can win this fight?" inquired Sailor Uranus to the inner Senshi.

"Yes, I'm worried very much for our daughters' wellbeing. They are only after all eight years old. Their training is going well, but do you really think they are ready to face this threat head on?" Neptune interjected as she pulled out her mirror. She gazed her lovely eyes into its flawless glass. But the only thing that was seen was her own enchanting reflection.

"Yes, even I, the Guardian of Time, am concerned about my daughter's safety. They may share our blood, but they're not us. We can't expect them to be us. We all had to struggle and fight to protect this world from evil. Do you think we are asking too much of our daughters?"

"I believe, my friends that we can't expect perfection from them, but we can expect great things from our daughters. They have proven that they are worthy of our legacy and I bet that they will be great Senshi when we pass on. I wouldn't worry too much about them. Yes, we can be concerned, and it'd be wrong if we didn't feel a bit apprehensive of them."

"Neo Queen Serenity! Oh we are so sorry, my majesties," apologize the Senshi as the bowed to the omnipotent goddess. She merely laughed gaily and smiled warmly.

"There is no need for my friends to bow down to me. You are not my servants or underlings. You are my friends and a friend has no need to bow to another. So please rise."

"Thank you, my queen. So what would you have us do?" asked Sailor Mercury to her friend.

"Please do what I ask. Patrol the city and make sure that Queen Devi and her daughter aren't trying anything devious. We should allow our daughters a break. They need to have some normalcy in their lives. So go forth and defend our kingdom."

"It shall be done, my Queen." Sailor Saturn said with a bow. She picked up her glaive and marched down the corridor. The other Senshi bowed once more and followed the charming young woman out to the city.

Neo Queen Serenity stared longingly at her friends. She was incredibly concerned about them and her daughter. This was a big responsibility that they had entrusted to their children. Was it really too much to ask of children? With a painful smile she went about her duties.

The Sailor Senshi were busy with their patrol. They had no idea that they were about to become the targets. They want to protect the people of Crystal Tokyo and the world. So it was a bit ironic that in next to no time they'd be the ones targeted.

Queen Devi and her daughter were in the sanctuary talking with Enzi. He seemed rather pleased with the idea of draining the Sailor Senshi of their energy. It would be sweet revenge for what they had done two thousand years ago and what their little offspring had done to his family.

"Do you think you can accomplish such a daring feat? Those little mongrels have proven to be a major bloody thorn in our butts. They must be taking out of the picture. We need this energy desperately. This could be our last chance to reawaken my powers."

"Trust me, Father. We won't fail you again. This time I'll make sure we win this fight. Those pretty soldiers are going to wish they'd never messed with us. We only need to borrow a bit of the Flame to execute this plan. I won't let them get in my way."

"That right, Grandfather. We learned a great deal about them at the museum. I know we can beat them this time. Don't worry so much. Tonight we shall gather the necessary energy we require. Then you'll be free. I've a good feeling about tonight. Tonight the Sailor Senshi shall meet their doom!"

"I hope you are right, my child. I sincerely hope you're right. Go forth with this plan. But make sure you come back with the energy. I'm growing weaker by the second. Before long I will lose all my power forever. Then we won't be able to complete our mission!"

"Don't worry, Father. We shall return with the needed energy! Come along, Delilah. We must go forth and do what needs to be done."

"Coming, Mother."

The Sailor Senshi were at the moment resting under an ash tree. They had been patrolling for the last two hours. All was well in their fair city. As they laid there lazily on the warm green grass and gazed up at the periwinkle skies they wonder if they would ever defeat this new enemy. They all acknowledge that their daughters had done an excellent job in their quest to become the new Sailor Senshi. Still was it the right thing to do to place them in danger? Should they further risk their daughters' lives with this deadly responsibility? They didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it. They suddenly heard a scream ring out of the peaceful land.

"Oh my god! Look!" cried Sailor Mars as their gaze became locked on the Crystal Palace. A ring of emerald flames had surrounded it and it was burning more intensely by the moment. They must act now or many lives could be lost! That included the royal family and their own children! So they used Sailor Teleport to get back to the Palace as quickly as possible.

When they arrived the flames almost engulfed them. Looking through the transparent crystal they could see their daughter frighten faces. The green flames were most intense around the entrance of the Palace. The scorching jade infernos snaked its way through the crystal and were little by little making it way to the rest of the city. This was not good, not good at all.

Horror, fear, and anger were bit by bit raging throughout the Senshi's bodies. After a moment of bewilderment instinct took over and they began to fight the flames.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two water attacks had no effect whatsoever on the blazing inferno. If anything it just made it stronger. Mercury quickly activated her VR visor. She began to analyze the flames. The rest of the Inner Senshi tried to provide her some cover, at the same time as the Outer Senshi tried to save from harm the innocent civilians that had got caught in the crossfire.

Watching them from high in the skies was Devi and Delilah. Each shared a smirk on their pale faces. So far stage one was working perfectly. The Flame of Malice was growing stronger from their attacks. Now they just had to wait a few more minutes and they could execute part two.

"Shall I go down now, Mom? I've the false arrows ready." Delilah asked as she plucked a phony arrow from her quiver. These arrows wouldn't drain a person of their love energy, but they would stun them temporally giving the illusion that they had been drained.

"Just wait a moment, my darling. Let them get a little hotter under the collar. Remember we must make this ruse convincing. We need them to be touched by the flame. Give it a few more seconds."

Right now the little girls were watching with horror etched onto their pretty little faces. Neo Queen Serenity had sealed the Palace off so they would not go join their mothers. She had also instructed Luna and Artemus to protect the children. The faithful felines and their children had done what had been asked of them.

The King and Queen were about to join the fight when Sailor Dark Heart emerged from the green flames. She was laughing in a most callous manner. She seemed really pleased with herself. With a wicked grin she tossed her teal mane over her shoulders and spoke.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi. It's been a long time since we quarreled. But I'm sure you don't remember it. But I do. You humiliate us! You took away our victory! You and that blasted bitch Queen Serenity! But know this, Senshi! You won't take victory from us for a second time!" with that said she took out her trident and summoned her powers and unleashed a powerful wave of negative energy.

The powerful attack sent the Senshi flying till they hit the Crystal Palace itself. For a moment they didn't rise. Their daughters tried to escape their imprisonment; nevertheless the pets were firm that they were not allowed to fight in this battle.

While the Senshi were down for the count Delilah sent a few arrows out into the crowd. Almost immediately the sound of screams was heard as the people were stunned by the dark energy. Chibiusa ruby eyes filled with desperate tears. She had to fight but she couldn't. She watched as Delilah vanished into the flames. The Senshi had gotten their second wind back and got ready to launch the Sailor Planet attack at the retreating dark Senshi.

Little did they know that this was exactly what Devi and Delilah had wanted them to do. The powerful attack would make the flames burn the brightest and then it would scorch them. It would drain them of their love energy, but not completely. Without a second thought the Senshi unleashed their most powerful attack. The flames had reached their peak and engulfed them for a few moments. Their screams rang beautifully in the ears of the Unloved Ones.

All of sudden as it would seem that the Flame of Malice would destroy the entire utopia of Crystal Tokyo a powerful energy smothered the flames and the Senshi fell to the ground unconscious, the faintest wisp of love energy enter the Black Heart.

This attack made Queen Devi really angry so she finally showed herself. The icy cold winds dramatically blowing her hair and gown. Gripping the Malice Blade tightly she gazed her golden amber eyes down to the front of the Crystal Palace.

"Who dares to insult me?! Me? The Queen of the Unloved Ones?! Show yourself!" she demanded and to her surprise Neo Queen Serenity stood there with King Endymion by her side.

"So, Neo Queen Serenity, we at last meet. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Queen Devi of the Court of Unloved Ones. I knew your mother Queen Serenity. I loathed her. Her crimes to me are most unforgivable!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Queen Devi, but I won't allow you to go on doing what you please. We've worked for centuries to establish this peaceful world, and I won't let you destroy this world!"

Queen Devi was about to say something when she notice out of the corner of her eye something strange. The Black Heart was pulsating madly. Even Delilah noticed this and though she kept her projectile aimed at the Queen and her husband she smiled. It looked like they had finally found the Light of Love.

"Mother, we must leave now. We've got what we came for. We can devise a plan to kill her later. So let's vamoose!" whispered Delilah. Her mother smiled and tossed her long hair back.

"Dear Queen, dear King, I will admit you are both admiral fighters and as are the Sailor Senshi. Even the Chibi Senshi are coming along nicely. But I won't let you or anyone else to ruin my plans. I've waited two thousands years for this and I won't wait any longer. So see you later! Come along Delilah! We have much to do!" with a cruel laugh the pair left laughing.

"What was that all about?" asked King Endymion as he and his wife helped the Sailor Senshi to their feet.

"I don't know, my love, but I fear this is just the calm before the storm."


	13. Exstingushing the Light of Love

Extinguishing the Light of Love

Queen Devi and her daughter Delilah were all a twitter when they came home. They had secured the necessary love energy that they had required, and finally had determined who exactly the Light of Love was. They did feel a bit stupid, for not having thinking that Neo Queen Serenity was the Light of Love before now. She was after all the holder of the purest heart and she seemed to have unyielding love for the world. Still they now knew who she was and the plan to extinguishing the Light of Love was now underway.

As soon as they returned to their castle Delilah dashed promptly over to the wine cellar. She quickly found the rarest and oldest bottle of wine and picked up two crystal chalices. She then sprinted back up the steps, jumping two at a time. She was running so fast she didn't notice that the condensation from the bottle was dripping off. She then slid and tripped. The bottle and the chalices were sent flying in the air. She waited to hear a crash but it never came. Her mother mange to gracefully catch both objects and also caught her daughter before she landed face first on the stone floor.

"Careful, dear," she said sweetly as she helped her daughter to her feet. She dusted her daughter's outfit and smiled at her. She flicked a strand of hair out of her face, "we can't exactly replace either this wine or these chalices," she then popped the cork of the blue-violet bottle and poured some rich burgundy wine into the crystal chalices. The duo raised their glasses high into the air. "So a toast then? To our impending victory?"

"Yes, Mother, yes to our victory! Soon oh so soon we shall have our dreams realized. In a little while we'll have our vengeance. After two millenniums we shall finally have everything we could ever want! Before long we shall cleanse the world with real love and we shall lead humanity out of the lies that have woven so tightly around their hearts. We shall rule this world and restore Unloved back to its former glory!"

"Yes, dear daughter, soon all we dream of will be made into reality. Yes, we have good reason to celebrate; still we need to proceed with caution. No doubt Neo Queen Serenity will be expecting us to strike soon. We must find a way to get her alone and kill her. She won't be easy to kill either. She is extremely well-protected in addition to that little obstacle; she also has the Silver Crystal. I don't need to remind you that the Silver Crystal is one of the few things that can render our malice arrows ineffective."

"Well that is a problem. But like any problem there is always a solution. We figure out how to gather love energy from the Senshi, we can certainly murder the Queen of the Earth," Delilah commented confidently as she tossed her teal mane over her shoulder. She eagerly drank the rest of her wine, then smiled with relish and licked her pale lips happily. She looked like a lioness ready to dine on a fresh kill. Her mother however frowned a little disapprovingly at her daughter. Looking up at her mother confused she asked "What the matter, Mom?"

"Please stop smacking your lips. I know you've got better manners then that. If you are going to be the new princess of the Earth, once we take over you need to be well-mannered. I do believe you make a much better princess then Small Lady. She's far too much of a bratty bitch to ever be worthy of throne. So come."

Delilah let out a long sigh and followed her mom out of the dinning hall. They quickly reached the sanctuary where Enzi was snoozing. His scarlet eyes flutter open at the sound of approaching footsteps. He managed a weak smile as the pair walked in. Taking from their elated smiles they must have brought good news.

"Dear, Daughter, beloved Granddaughter, what news do you bring?"

"The best kind of news, Grandfather! We found out who the Light of Love is!" squealed Delilah happily as she skipped over to her grandfather side. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the carving of her grandfather. Her mother giggled at the sight. With a small smile she walked over to her father and planted her own kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, Father. We've found out who the Light of Love is. We in addition have finally obtained an adequate amount of love energy to breathe new life into you! In next to no time your soul and body will be reunited. Then nothing will stop us from eradicating this world of the lies of love. Then we shall reign over this planet forever and a day."

"I'm most pleased by this development. You've done well, daughter. You've also done very well, granddaughter. So when can I be freed from this imprisonment?"

We can't liberate you just yet, Father. We must first put to death Neo Queen Serenity or at the very least weaken her. If she remains in her omnipotent form we shall be back to square one. We've waited for two millenniums for this. I want to see it all the way through to the end. I don't desire to go back to Unloved empty handed. So we need an arrow. Not just any arrow. This one must be strong enough to kill her. Do we have that handy?"

"Yes, this projectile has to be tremendously prevailing. The other arrows and the Flame are only strong enough to drain love energy. We need something that will do away with love from someone. From the heart to the soul this love should never be unfold again. Do we or do we not possess this kinda power?" inquired Delilah intriguingly to her grandfather.

"Yes, we do posses this kinda of power. Nevertheless keep in mind we only get one shot at this. We need to make this one strike last. So let us think of a plan that shall insure our victory."

They spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a plan to kill Neo Queen Serenity. It was a bit unnerving that between the three of them that they had no remorse or problems with killing someone. It was the greatest act of love to sacrifice oneself for another, but it was the greatest act of evil to murder another. That was as much unloved act you could get. It was true that neither Devi nor Delilah had felt the sweet touch of love from a caring good heart, but not to have heart at all was a crime against humanity itself. They could not see that while they felt love between them, they couldn't express it to others. This act would only further descend them into beast hood, stealing what little humanity they had left inside them.

Oblivious to all of this was Neo Queen Serenity. Right now she was in her daughter's bedroom brushing her lengthy pink locks. It had grown a few inches over the past few weeks. As she sat on her daughter's bed singing Chibiusa smiled blissfully. As her mother brushed her hair she combed her kittens' fur. Right now she was working on Comet. Comet was purring happily while her brother and sister eyed her with envy.

Asteroid glared his sapphire eyes at his older sister from their reed basket. He was in a sour mood. He had lost a game of chess that day with Anita's dog. It was the first game he had ever lost. He also had step on a tack while playing with the girls' animals today. And his right front paw was still sore and a bit bloody. Sailor Mercury had tended to the wound, but it still hurt, even with his mother Luna kissing it didn't make him feel any better. Diana on the hand was playing with a catnip ball. She had had a good day. She had been playing tag in the flower garden with a few of the girls' pets and had won. She also had enjoyed a raspberry ice cream cone. So she was in an excellent frame of mind.

Chibiusa was also in a good mood. She had studied and trained exceptionally hard today. She was positive she could pass her midterms no problem. Her team was starting to act as the great warriors that they were meant to be. So she felt there was nothing that could stop them from beating Queen Devi and Delilah. Still she was a little worried but at the moment being with her mom she was just at peace.

"So how are you my Small Lady?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Mommy. I'm looking forward to the next few days. Ms. Kakyo says I'm one of the brightest pupils she has ever taught. I'm so lucky in so many ways. I've the best parents and the greatest friends. So I'm really lucky."

Neo Queen Serenity smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. She then hugged her tightly. Their tender embrace was interrupted when Asteroid jumped on the bed with a scowl. He coughed loudly and the mother and daughter broke off their affectionate cuddle to look at the annoyed kitten. Comet glared her ruby eyes at him. With a scowl on her pretty face she spoke.

"Dear little brother, must you always ruin loving moments? Or do just have to be so rude? Didn't Mom ever teach you any manners? What got your tail in a knot?"

"It's perfectly alright, Comet. Tell me young Asteroid is something bothering you?" Neo Queen Serenity asked kindly.

"It's nothing really, my Queen. It just my paw hurts so badly," he told them as he showed them his bandage paw. The white bandage was slightly smudged with a faint red. Chibiusa tenderly took his paw in her hand and looked at him sweetly. He brushed a silver tear from his sapphire eyes and went on in a pained voice "and I like my turn for a brushing. I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm in a lot of pain and my fur is really in need of brushing. So, Small Lady, can I've my turn?"

"I'm sorry that your paw is hurting you so badly. Mercury did the best she could do, sweetie. But I'm sure it will be better in a day or two. There nothing I can do to make the pain go away. But if you want to be brush I guess I could do that. Besides Comet your turn is over. Let your brother have his turn."

Comet's ruby eyes narrowed with a scowl, but she obediently jumped off the bed and into the basket. With a final look of contempt she settled down to take a nap. Her little sister Diana was still playing with her catnip ball. She was chasing the ball around the basket till Comet stopped it. The tiny gray kitten looked at her older sister in bewilderment. Comet let out a long sigh.

"Diana, please settle down. I'm trying to take a nap. You should take one too. Seeing how you're up half the night chasing mice. So please be quiet," with a yawn the black and white kitten settle down once again.

Diana frowned slightly, but obeyed her elder sister. With a yawn she settled down for a nap. Neo Queen Serenity got up from the bed and tucked a sparkling pinkish-purple silk blanket over the two slumbering kittens. She then bent over and kissed each kitten's crescent moon. She turned to face her daughter and smiled.

"Such precious little ones," she murmured quietly to herself. Chibiusa's ruby eyes glittered with tenderness. She stopped brushing Asteroid for a moment and smiled at her mom. She loved her mother more then anyone else in the world, except maybe Helios. She felt for sure he was her one true love. Still she was fortunate to have such a wonderful life full of unconditional love and precious friendship. Her mother seemed to share these feelings as well. Chibiusa felt that her mother could hate no-one. She never had seen her mother succumb to the poison of hatred or malice. No she showed only love and tenderness.

"I see you later, Small Lady. Perhaps we could play a game after dinner. Right now your father and I have to get together with a number of delegates from the neighboring kingdoms. We must do this tedious and boring work sometimes. We can't always fake being sick. Well, Small Lady, see you later."

"See you later, Mommy," she cooed sweetly as she return to brushing Asteroid.

Neo Queen Serenity gracefully glided down the long crystal corridor with a sweet smile on her beautiful face. She had everything she could ever want. Therefore she was pleased along with satisfied with her life. She soon was joined by her husband King Endymion. They quickly embraced one another and became enveloped in a long passionate kiss.

"Uh hmm," coughed a voice at their feet. Looking down they saw it was Luna. Luna had a serious expression on her cute little face. She did seem however feel bad about interrupting their kiss.

"Yes, Luna?"

"I just wanted to inform you that everyone is waiting patiently for you in the Crystal Hall. In addition the Sailor Senshi are extremely busy with restoring the Palace's grounds to their former grandeur. Also I wanted to make sure you wouldn't skip out of your duties as Queen. So let us go forth and do our duty, shall we?"

With a heavy sigh the queen and her husband made their way to the Crystal Hall. Though the Hall was a magnificent work of architecture the stuffy suites and mundane people made it rather depressing. Still this was part of being the leaders of the world so they must do what needed to be done.

Meanwhile the girls and their pets were busy themselves. They had been studying very hard, along with training hard. They had been petrified from Queen Devi and her daughter Delilah assault on the Crystal Palace. As a result of this attack it had only strengthen their desire to become better Sailor Senshi. The next move was theirs and the girls hope to god that they would be able to defeat Queen Devi and Delilah. That prayer was about to be put to the test, for they had no idea what was about to ensue. The next attack would put the entire human race in peril. For now all was well in this seemingly paradise.

The assassination attempt on Neo Queen Serenity was well underway. Enzi had granted them a black arrow that would slay the Queen, but they still hadn't figure how on earth they were going to attack her. Delilah had wanted to do another all-out assault on the Crystal Palace, but her mother had turned down that idea. No doubt that the Palace security had been strengthen from their pervious attacks. Not to mention last time they had launch an all-out assault on the Moon Kingdom it had result in their humiliating defeat. And she didn't desire to have to wait another two thousand years for victory or vengeance. No this time they would be smart about it. It would seem that planning a murder was a lot harder then first imaged.

"We must strike now, Mom! We won't get a second chance at this! We must kill her now! It's the only way for Grandfather to cleanse the world of false love!" argued Delilah madly.

"Sweetheart, how many times have I told you we must think about this very carefully? Did you forget what happened last time we tried out that particular plan? We got our asses handed to us! We've waited two millenniums for this! And I for one don't wish to be force back into exile! No! No!"

"Then what do you suggest, Mother? We must do something! And something quick! I don't want to be force back into exile either! I want to be the one to slay the Light of Love! And I want to make Small Lady suffer. Suffer like we've suffered! I want her to watch when we kill her mother. So she may understand what we've suffered with! So please tell me what we can do to make that possible!"

"Calm yourself, Granddaughter. Yes, we have waited a long time. I myself have waited longer then either of you two. But we must be careful. This woman has been keeping me imprisoned in this blasted craving for well over two millenniums. I won't be free till she is dead. Yes, the love energy we've gathered will strengthen my powers, and it will reunite my body and soul. Still if we are to achieve our dream then she must die. And that won't be an easy task to accomplish. We need to get her alone and then kill her. And make sure she doesn't have the Silver Crystal. That is the most important detail in this whole plan. She must die!"

"Yes, we all know that! She must die if we are to obtain our goal. To rid the world of false love! The underprivileged, the outcast, the heartbroken, all which've been neglected and scorned by love! Still we can't go off half-cocked! A frontal assault would be foolish! That how we lost last time! NO! We must find a way to get her alone, far away from her blasted husband and those miserable Senshi!" Queen Devi spat angrily as she slammed the Malice Blade into the floor, causing a small indentation in the filthy stone floor. She was gripping her weapon so tightly that blood had started to ooze out of her hand.

"Mother! Calm down! We can figure this out. Just calm down, okay?"

Queen Devi started to count and slowly regained her composure. Her daughter looked at her frightfully. Like her mother said, they couldn't lose their cool right now. Enzi himself had a comforting look etched into his crimson eyes.

"I do have one idea, Daughter. But it would be a tricky one to manage, but it would be our best shot."

"Lay on me, Father. Anything would be good at this point."

Well, we'd need to infiltrate the Crystal Palace. Then we have to steal the Silver Crystal. Then we find Neo Queen Serenity and kill her. But we must be quiet as mice. I feel stealth is the best way to go about this one. I believe that this is the only shot we will have to kill her. So I suggest we take it."

"Hmm. Your idea does have merit, Father. Although, we'd still have to contend with all the security. But then again they'll be expecting an all-out attack on the Crystal Palace. Yes, being sneaky might be our only opportunity. I say we take it! First we'll have to review the defense they have got on the Crystal Palace. Then we need something to distract the Sailor Senshi."

"Yes, we'll need to think of something unexpected. Still we also need to make sure that Neo Queen Serenity can't use the Silver Crystal. Nevertheless remember, Mother, what we learned at the museum. The Silver Crystal cannot be forcefully taken from its keeper, it must be willingly given. Still we may be able to steal it or at least make it impossible for her to use it. With the Black Heart we may be able to seal the chamber off and prevent her from using it. I don't know for how long, but it's the best we can do. So let get started!"

By the next morning Queen Devi and her daughter were ready to execute the assassination on Neo Queen Serenity. It was in the early morning hours. The sun was just starting to climb its way into the sky. Queen Devi and Delilah descend from the misty skies and landed behind the Crystal Palace. The Palace could sense their darkness and refused to allow them entry, but they were prepared for this. Using the Black Heart they coated themselves with a thin layer of the Sailor Senshi's energy. It was enough to fool the majestic building. They slipped through the sentient crystal and enter it. They couldn't help but take a moment and be in awe of the beauty and wonder of Crystal Palace. They then heard footsteps coming their way. They quickly dashed behind a vase and watched. It was only one of many servant girls. Delilah wanted to gag at the girl chipper attitude and revolting white dress. The girl soon vanished and there wasn't a sound to be heard.

"Why must they wear such revolting colors? So happy and pure! How do they not stain those revolting white dress? Black is the best color because it goes with anything! Not to mention is makes you slimming and sexy! I'm so sick of this world!" spat Delilah angrily as she pretended to throw up.

Her mother let out a sigh, "Beauty, my dear, is in the eye of the beholder. As soon as we rule this world, everything will be converted into our idea of paradise! Now come along, Delilah. We still have a mission to carry out. We first need to locate the Silver Crystal and then set off a distraction big enough that everyone will be drawn away from it. So I suggest we split up. I will unearth the Silver Crystal and you keep the Senshi occupied."

Delilah smiled and whirled her trident around. With a quick bow she bolted down the crystal corridor. With a proud smile at her daughter retreating back she glided soundlessly in the opposite direction.

The Sailor Senshi and their families were completely oblivious to the danger that had entered their home. Right now everyone was relaxing in the peak of the Crystal Palace. They were watching the golden amber sunrise. They had spent last night watching the stars from this chamber and were most eager to see the sunrise.

Delilah watched quietly from behind a rose bush. She scowled at the tender sight. All this lovey dovy nonsense was making her sick. She loathed it all. The very sight of watching Small Lady and her mother hugging was the most sickening sight ever. It only reminded her that her own birth parents had left her for dead. How heartless humanity was. Most people were loved and cared for by their parents. But her birth parents had left her for dead! She loathed all who had been loved! When she was princess she make sure that everyone who been abandon by someone would pay! Gripping her trident tightly she made her way out of the arboretum. She quietly used her trident to melt the lock on the door. With a satisfied smirk she went off to make sure the Senshi didn't ruin their plan. She was going to sabotage as much equipment as she could.

At that moment Queen Devi had reached the Silver Crystal's chamber. Making sure the coast was clear, she enter the chamber. Sitting on a pedestal was the Silver Crystal. It was impressive that something so small could be so powerful. The Crystal was hardly bigger then a golf ball. Yet she knew all to well its power. It rivaled her own power of the Black Heart. She reached out to touch it but it began to shine and let out a burst of energy. It caused her hand to blister and burn for a moment. She swore under her breath. Kissing her hand she gripped the Malice Blade tightly. The Black Heart let out a pulse and healed her hand.

"Well, you are a tricky little crystal aren't you?" she asked the gleaming stone. The way it glowed it seemed to be taunting her efforts. However Queen Devi wouldn't be detruded from her mission. She held out the Malice Blade and the Black Heart began to glow. The Silver Crystal began to pulsate as the negative energy engulfed it. A silvery white light arose from the tiny crystal and shot out at the black orb. The two energy attacks collided with one another and now were locked in combat.

"I won't be conquered by you for a second time! Now submit to the power of hate! My Black Heart is fueled by a power greater then yours. Now do as I command and die!" she bellowed as the Black Heart let out another burst of energy. The negative and positive energy snaked around and dance the sweet tango of battle. But neither would give into the other. The Silver Crystal gave a brilliant glow that lit the whole palace. Finally alerting the royal family to the danger they were in.

Neo Queen Serenity felt the call of her crystal suddenly. It was if someone had stabbed her with a burning knife. Without a second thought she and the rest of the group race to the door, but found it wouldn't yield to their desires. It had been sealed shut! King Endymion yanked out his saber and began to pick the lock, and when that failed he tried to kick the door down. He turned to Sailor Jupiter who merely nodded and used her electric attack to blast the door down. They then race down the corridor as fast as they could. The girls transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms as they ran. They could feel the unsettling chilly breeze blowing down the corridor.

"Hurry, everyone! We must get to the Silver Crystal! I can feel its cry for help!" declared the radiant sovereign as she raced down the corridor. Her husband was right next to her, his sword drawn ready to do battle. Chibiusa was trying to keep up with her parents and was holding the Moon Strobe.

Just as they were about to reach the chamber a massive tidal wave of dark energy was unleashed. Everyone fell hard to the ground and looked up in a daze. Standing in front of them with both flames and demons ready was Delilah. She had a smug look etch upon her pale face. "I cannot permit you to go any further," she stated quite calmly as she got in an attack position. Her golden eyes narrowed into mere chips. She seemed quite confident that she was the one in control. Everyone got ready for the ultimate face off.

"Surrender now, Delilah, and we will allow you to leave this place unscaved! You are no match for all of us!" Sailor Mars said as she ready one of her paper charms.

Delilah seemed unfazed. She laughed her callous laugh and shot a bolt of dark energy at the Senshi. This time instead of falling to the ground everyone jumped nimbly away. That didn't stop Delilah. She pole-vaulted over their heads and unleashed more dark energy at them. The Sailor Senshi and the Chibi Senshi began to attack the crazed princess. But it was easier said than done because of the confinement of the corridor. Sailor Mars was trying very hard to nail her with one of her charms, but Delilah was too swift, and her flames incinerated the charms.

Just as Sailor Mars and her daughter's charms were about to stick to her a burst of an icy cold breeze bellowed down the hallway. Before anyone could react Queen Devi unleashed a massive amount of dark energy from the Black Heart. Everyone was screaming but Neo Queen Serenity stood fast and a brilliant burst of golden white energy emanated from her body. The energy was so powerful that it blinded the two Unloved Ones for a moment. So this was the power of the Light of Love. It was strong, but they would not be detrude.

"Give up you two! Your hatred will never prevail over the power of love! Stop this senseless feud right now! We can help you! Allow us to heal your wounds! Please let go of your hate and vengeance!" begged Chibi Moon to the pair.

"You're a fool, Small Lady! All of you are fools! You've made us what we are! Your precious loves has scorned and neglect us for generations! You claim to be the protectors of love, and yet you've been so cruel! Well it ends tonight!" Delilah spat. She raised her trident once more as they got ready to attack. But just as she was about to attack she ducked. At that moment something came shooting straight at the queen and she let out a scream as the arrow pierced her heart!

"SERENITY!"

"MOMMY!"

The ravishing queen fell into her husband's waiting arms. She looked half-dead! Her body glowed for a single moment then she became unconscious. A bright glittering pink energy little by little ebbed out of her body. And with each passing second she looked deader.

"YES! The Light of Love is dying! Yes she is dying! Oh, soon, oh how very soon our victory is at hand! Soon all false love will be cleansed from this world! Soon my father, Enzi will be freed and then the world will be purified by his greatness! Face it Sailor Senshi you've lost! Once the Light of Love dies so will all the false love in this world will too!"

"Yes, you've lost you nasty little ankle biters! Oh how this moment will go down in history! Yes the Unloved Ones shall inherit the Earth! And true love will at last live!"

"Dear daughter, I think its time we take our leave. See you later, Sailor Senshi! It's been fun, but we must go free, Father now! If you want you can serve us when she dies. Since you need a queen and I'll be the new queen!" And without another word the pair disappeared in a cyclone of dark energy!

Chibiusa ran to her mother's side. She cried for a moment but then gripped her Strobe. Holding it up high she cried out "Moon Love Light Purify!" but it had no effect!

"What are we going to do now? Neo Queen Serenity is dying! And the Moon Strobe can't save her! What are we going to do?" wailed Artemus.

Everyone hung their heads in sorrow. They didn't have any idea what to do. But Chibiusa got a determined look on her tiny face. "We won't let her die! Daddy?"

"Yes, Small Lady?"

"Use your energy to hold off the arrow effects as long as possible. Chibi Senshi?"

"Yes?"

"We've been training for this for such a short time, but now we must save the world and save my mom! It time we prove to the world and ourselves that we are worthy of our mother's legacy! We are going to take the fight to them! We will stop them and save my mom!"

Everyone nodded and look at the reddening skies. It was time to put an end to all this. The time for the final battle had at last arrived.


	14. The Light of Love

The Light of Love

It had all happened so fast that there was little time to process what had just occurred. The royal family and the Senshi had been enjoying a peaceful morning with their children and pets. Then the tranquil moment had been shattered by the unwanted arrival of Queen Devi and her daughter Delilah. They had somehow breached the Crystal Palace's security and penetrated the sentient crystal. They had also managed to do the unthinkable. They had managed to successfully attack Neo Queen Serenity! Furthermore at the moment the radiant pure-heart sovereign was little by little dying. And not even the Moon Strobe could save her. All that was keeping her alive was her husband's healing energy. But he couldn't hope to hold off the effects of the black arrow indefinitely. Regardless of what they did she would ultimately depart this life, and so would all the love in the world.

Right now everyone was in Crystal Chamber where Neo Queen Serenity had once slept in a crystal coffin. She was once more lying motionless on the bed as her husband held her hand. The Sailor Senshi had gathered in a circle holding hands. They were little by little transferring their powers and energy into the noble queen. They'd hope this would buy her more time. Their daughters watched in stunned silence wishing they could help. But they couldn't afford to spare their energy. For soon they would be going to fight the wicked queen and her demented daughter in an effort to end this evil.

Chibiusa's ruby eyes were glistening with silver tears. She hadn't forgotten the last time her mother's life was held in the balance. She also remembered how many times her mother had saved her life. As she gazed at her ravishing mother she became filled with passion and anger. She wouldn't fail her mother nor would she fail the Earth. She wouldn't let Queen Devi and Delilah get away with murder. She was ready to face them and this time they would be defeated.

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't let you down," she vowed while clutching her brooch tightly. One way or another this fight would end tonight. With one more fleeting look upon her mother whose body was now surround by a gleaming golden white aura she left with her team.

Their pets were following them determined to be of some help. How they could be of assistance was a bit of puzzlement. Then Chibiusa had an idea. She told them to get to her father's tactical base, and use its power to protect both the Crystal Palace and the rest of the city. With a quick nod they dash to the control room with Luna and Artemus tailing after them. By this time the girls had reached the peak of the Palace. Gazing upwards they saw the periwinkle heavens were slowly being stained with brilliant crimson. A mighty storm was brewing. Chibiusa strongly felt that they would find Queen Devi and Delilah's home in the eye of the storm. She turned to face her friends. "My beloved friends the time has come to end this fight. All of our training and all of our battles have come down to this moment. We have a difficult task ahead of us. We must stop Queen Devi, her daughter Delilah, and this great beast. We must save my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, from death. And we must save the world from losing the ability to love. We must prove today to ourselves and the world we are worthy of our mothers' legacy. So my Chibi Senshi are you prepared for this final fight?"

"YES!"

"Okay! Now let us use Sailor Teleport for the first time. We must focus our energy into the eye of the storm. That is where we'll find the Court of Unloved Ones. I'm sure of it. Now take each other hand and focus. Clear your mind of everything and just think of them. Come on, focus." Chibi Moon said as she took her friends hand and they formed a great circle. Concentrating really hard they cleared all their worry that besieged their minds. Multicolored hues engulfed their petite bodies. One second they're there and the next moment they were gone. The only thing left behind was a small ring of shattered stones.

A beam of rainbow light shot high into the bleeding skies and into the heart of the black storm clouds. Like a shooting star it shot downwards into the heart of the tempest. Like most storms for whatever reason the eye was calm and tranquil. But in the center of the eye lay the gothic black crystal palace. The rainbow streak slammed just in front of the ancient broken heart gates. The girls reappeared clearly suffering some repercussions from teleporting. After a moment or two they felt the wave of nausea and dizziness pass. Their gaze became locked on the towering building before them.

The yew doors at a snail's pace creaked open as if daring the children to enter. Everyone but Chibi Moon cowered. Fear gripped them tightly in its pale fist, but the pink haired youth refused to be intimated. Gripping her Moon Strobe tightly she raced inside the gates with her team following close behind.

Observing all this was Queen Devi and her daughter watching the Flame of Malice. Delilah let out her callous cackle as the tiny girls ran inside the courtyard. With a small snicker she tossed her long mane over her shoulder.

"They are so predictable, Mother," Delilah giggled madly. She twirled her trident and laughed once more. "This is way too easy. Like these little girls have the power or brains to be triumphant in this fight. We're now fighting on our territory. And in a little while Grandfather will be strong enough to break free from his confinement. This shall be an easy task in defeating them."

"Don't get overconfident, darling," warned Queen Devi to her daughter. She had a slight frown etched upon her pale lips. Her daughter looked at her strangely. She pulled a stray strand of teal hair out of her face and asked.

"Why are you so worried, Mother? Neo Queen Serenity is dying! In next to no time all false love will wither away from this world. In a little while Grandfather will be able to reinstate it with true love. What can a bunch of eight year old girls do to stop us?"

"These brats, Delilah, have been able to thwart us at every turn," reminded Queen Devi to her daughter. She narrowed her golden eyes to mere slits as the Chibi Senshi dash through the yew gates. Taking a deep breath she continued on. "Yes, we may have them at a disadvantage. If I know the adult Senshi as well as I think I do they're busy trying to save their queen's life. They can't hope to save their queen's life and defend Crystal Tokyo at the same time. That is why they've sent their bratty offspring after us. These children are inexperienced. Nevertheless, dear Delilah, they've demonstrated they know how to do battle. Therefore we must tread cautiously. Father is still fragile and won't be able to fight till all of Neo Queen Serenity's life energy has been drained. We must protect him and we must finally put an end to these Chibi Senshi," she finished as she slammed her fist on her onyx throne.

Delilah heaved herself out of her throne and whirled her deadly trident around once. She stole one final glance at the flickering at the green flames. Despite the fact that she did admit that the young children were decent warriors, and that they had admirable spirits, she still won't be conquered by them. She hadn't waited two thousand and sixteen years for her vengeance to be stolen from her. She was ready to fight to the death if it meant achieving their goal.

"Don't be concerned, Mother. I won't permit them to beat us this time. This time Small Lady and I will fight to the death. She shall finally be acquainted with the emotions of loneness, anguish, fury, and depression. She will at last be shown what it like to be unloved. This will be one lesson I will teach even if I have to beat it into her pathetic little body."

Queen Devi got up from her throne and adjusted the golden hair ornament on her third odango. Then she hugged her daughter tightly. Silver tears streamed down her pale face and washed her daughter pale face clean. With her voice breaking she hugged her more tightly.

"Mother?"

"Please don't try to die tonight, my darling," she whispered tearfully. "You and Father are the only family I've left. If you breathe your last breath then I'll truly be alone. And that is a fate worse then death. Not to have a single soul to care about you. My own parents neglected me in favor of working for Queen Serenity. And I've never had a soul besides Father, care about me. But you, Delilah, my darling, have made me complete. So don't try to die tonight. If you do then our victory will be nothing but a hollow one. So go and fight Small Lady, but please make every effort not to die. Okay, Daughter?"

The warmth of her mother's love and hug washed over the dark Senshi. She may have been abandon by her birth parents, but her real mother, Queen Devi, did give a damm about her. Just like she had given a damm about the Court. For only a real Unloved One could possibly understand and truly love another Unloved One. She brushed her tears from her mother's face and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, Mother. I won't die tonight. No more than one soul shall depart this life tonight or perhaps two. Either way it won't be me or you. Now I've got to go and fight the Chibi Senshi. One way or another shall end tonight."

"Just don't get careless or reckless, my darling. I'm going to go protect Father. Keep those brats away from the sanctuary as long as possible. We can't let them get here till he's at his strongest," and without another word the flame engulfed the dark sovereign and she vanished.

"Good luck, Mother. Grandfather? Don't worry I won't fail you tonight," vowed Delilah as she allowed herself to be engulfed by the demonic embers. Soon all that was left was the cold laughter filling the gothic stronghold.

Right now the tiny little girls were dashing across the blackish red cloud. Their shoes damped by the tempest underneath their feet. They had to doge stray lightning bolts and howling icy winds. As they near the broken heart door a huge black bolt struck in front and they all were knocked to their feet. They were tossed about like marbles in a blender. Chibi Moon was the first back on her feet. Rubbing the blood off her lips she helped her team to their feet.

"This is it, Sailors. We've made it to the Court's stronghold. There is no turning back. Tonight we fight for the fate of the world. To save the world from being consumed by hatred and making sure that humanity doesn't lose the ability to love. We also must save my mother from certain death. So I ask you my friends, are you ready?"

"We are more then ready, Chibi Moon! Let's do this!"

Chibi Moon stared at the gothic palace with a look that reminisce how her mother had look each time she had to face the threat that had endanger the world. She could feel her mother's strength fill her up. Chibiusa looked within her heart and soul and knew she was worthy of the legacy of Sailor Moon.

"I promise you, Mother. I will save you and this world once more. Count on it," she thought quietly to herself as she kicked down the door. It was as dark and cold as a crypt. But they wouldn't yield to the fear that was slowly trying to entice their souls. They swiftly dashed down the eerie black stone corridor.

Chibi Mercury clicked one of her sapphire studs, and her translucent azure eyeshade zapped onto her face. The data blazed past her brown eyes at lightning speed. "I'm picking up a mega amounts of negative energy, Senshi. I'm trying to establish the source. Chibi Mars?"

"Yes, Chibi Mercury, I'm trying to make use of my powers to uncover the source, however, its easier said than done. Nevertheless, my friend, I've got abundance of charms prepared for any boogiemen we might encounter."

"Looks like we're going to need one of those charms, Chibi Mars! Because I see a boogieman right now!" Chibi Jupiter declared as her lightning rod shot out of her tiara and crackled with lively energy.

The youngsters looked up and saw a fortification of an emerald inferno blocking their path. And dancing within the jade inferno were the creatures one only sees in their darkest nightmares. Evil beasts and their brethren let out a cold laugh at the young soldiers.

"Let us handle this little bonfire, ladies," Chibi Uranus said at the same time as the three other outer Senshi got ready to attack. "Okay! Let's do this! On the count of three! One, two, three!"

The four planet attacks conjoined into one massive attack. It hit the cursed fire head on. It cleared the pathway, but only for a moment. The girls had to do an aerial flip over the curse fire to get through. Chibi Venus and Chibi Saturn got their feet hot as sparks manage to graces their shoes.

"Yow! That smarts!" Chibi Venus exclaimed as she and Chibi Saturn tried to put out the flames. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury looked at their comrades and doused the flames with their water powers.

"Thanks, girlfriends! I hope we don't get scars from touching that cursed fire," Chibi Saturn commented as she rubbed her feet. The heels and the soles of her purple boots were a bit singed from touching the cursed flames.

Sailor Mercury gazed her brown eyes on her fellow Senshi and began to analyze her friends' feet. She had a look of concern etch on her tiny face. Everyone stood there silently as the Soldier of Wisdom did her stuff. At last she closed her compact supercomputer and pronounced her diagnosis.

"That inferno is cursed, my friends. I believe it stole a little of your energy, but I'm positive the Silver Crystal can heal your wounds. But first we must find Queen Devi and Delilah and stop them from releasing their dark god!"

"Well, let's get going! We can't stay here and wait for those flames to devour us!" stated Chibi Uranus said as she launched her attack at the cursed flames to keep them at bay.

Everyone nodded and swiftly ran down the shadowy corridor. They hadn't gone far when an icy breeze came shooting at them. It felt colder then death as it tightened it grip on the young soldiers. Almost immediately shards of ice crystals came flying at them causing them all to duck. And they could feel the cursed fire creeping up the corridor behind them.

"Damm it! We got hoarfrost in front and an inferno in the rear! How can we hope to defeat this?" exclaimed Chibi Jupiter as she used her body to shield her teammates from the icy gust. Chibi Venus leapt up and joined Chibi Jupiter in shielding Chibi Moon. Chibi Mars and Chibi Pluto jumped up and started to fight the green flames in the rear.

"Whatever we do we got to think quickly! I don't think we can hold off these elemental attacks for much longer! Dead Scream!" shouted Chibi Pluto as she and Chibi Mars combined their attacks to try and smother the blaze. The flames flared up more from their attacks and nearly burnt them. They just barely manage to doge being burnt.

"It's not working! And since it's not a living creature I can't use my charms to stop it!" Chibi Mars replied as she tried and failed to use her charms to halt the emerald flames.

"Our attacks aren't working up here either! C'mon, Chibi Mercury! Use that big brain of yours! Help us!" yelled Chibi Jupiter as she got graced by an icy shard. A thin line of blood oozed from below her left eye.

Chibi Moon looked frightfully at her friends and wondered how they were supposed to get out of this trap. Then it came to her. "We've got to have these attacks attack one another! Each of their strength is the other weakness. Sailors! Fire all your power at each of them, and then leap on top of the chandelier!" ordered Chibi Moon. The young girls nodded and did as they're told. The result was almost instantaneous. The ice took out the flames and almost immediately the passageway was clear.

"Good job, Sailors!" congratulated Chibi Moon as they leapt off the black crystal chandelier. Before they could shake the other hands a familiar cackle was heard ringing down the corridor. "Delilah," whispered Chibi Moon.

The evil laughter continued for a few moments. Then a chilling voice spoke. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But wherever it was coming from it sent chills down the Senshi's spines.

"So you think you're a bunch of big shots? Just because you got past the Flame of Malice and Shards of the Heartbroken? That is the easy part. This citadel has more traps and surprises in store for you! You shall not make it to Grandfather's chamber before Neo Queen Serenity dies!" taunted Delilah's voice. She let out another callous laugh and then silence filled the darkness.

Despite the fact that the other Senshi seemed to give into Delilah's intimation tactics, Chibi Moon refused to give in. She was determined to save her mother's life, and make sure that love wouldn't become extinct from the Earth.

"C'mon! We can't get scared now! The world fate rest on our shoulders! We can't give up now!" urged Chibi Moon to her friends. Their fear evaporated from their bodies and they followed their leader into the darkness.

"Chibi Mercury?"

"Yes, Chibi Moon?"

"Have you located the source yet?"

"No, Chibi Moon, I haven't. This entire palace is one big negative zone. There is such a large amount negative energy in here. There is so much of it that it is exceedingly difficult to establish the source of it all. We might do better if we split up."

"Yeah, that might be our best bet, Chibi Moon. And it looks like we don't have much of a choice in the matter either. Look!" pointed Chibi Saturn as they reached the end of the corridor. In front of them was a set of stone doorways with different staircases. A number of them went up, while others went down. Nevertheless each one of them looked foreboding and spine-chilling. They could perceive sound of Delilah's heartless mirth ring out from each of them. Chibi Moon made up her mind. She turned to face her friends and spoke in an assertive tone of voice.

"Okay! We're going to split up. Chibi Uranus?"

"Yes, Chibi Moon?"

"You take Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn and go up the right flight of stairs. Chibi Pluto? You take Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Venus and go down the left flight of stairs. Chibi Mercury you take Chibi Mars and go up the middle flight of stairs."

"And who is going to go with you, Chibi Moon? You can't expect us to leave you unprotected!" exclaim Chibi Mars definitely. The others started to argue with her; however Chibi Moon just held up her hands and shook her head.

"I've to go on my own. I'm the one that needs to face Delilah and Queen Devi. I've got to prove to myself that I'm worthy of the mantel of Sailor Moon. Besides I've face danger in the past before. I just know I've to be the one who defeats them. You must go forth and protect the world from any and all threats that are about to be unleashed. I must do this alone."

The Chibi Senshi looked at one another with a perplexed look etch up their faces. Chibi Mars suddenly walked forward and hugged her tightly. Chibi Moon was so startled by the unexpected show of affection.

"Chibi Mars?"

The red Senshi hugged her leader tightly and with silver tears cascading down her face she smiled. "Don't do anything stupid, Chibiusa. I know that your mom and mine fought like cats and dogs in the past, but we are the best of friends. Just remember you're not alone. You've us and all the love you'll need to stop the great beast."

"Yeah, Chibiusa, we're all best friends in the end. We won't let you or your mom down. Neither will let our own mothers down, nor the world. Today we stand united. We won't give up or give in!" concurred the rest of the girls. They each hugged Chibiusa tightly and smiled.

"Thank you. With all of your love I won't be alone. No one can be alone when they've such an abundance of love and friendship. Go and remember don't give up or in!"

The girls nodded and flew up and down the staircases ready for anything. Chibi Moon just stood there silently for a moment. She waited for a moment and then just as she expected a fourth flight of stairs came twirling down from the ceiling. She took a deep breath and ran up the marble flight of steps.

Delilah materialized from behind a tapestry and smirked. Oh how delicious this was. They had split up. Now she could bump off them one by one. Yes these pesky little girls would all suffer! They would know the true meaning of pain and it would be the last thing that they would feel. Chuckling madly she crept up the right flight of steps.

The three Chibi Outer Senshi were trying to navigate the twisting stone steps. It was so dark and cold. They had slowed down their pace because they could barely make out the steps. And with each step they took it became more likely that the steps would crumble beneath their feet.

"We need some light, Chibi Uranus! We are blind as rhinos here!" exclaimed Chibi Neptune as she tripped and collide with Chibi Saturn. Down the adorable little girls fell, falling down a few stairs in the process. Chibi Uranus did an about face and scampered down the flight of stairs to her friends.

"Oww! That hurt!" moaned Chibi Saturn at the same time as she wiped her delicate features clean of the smudge that had stained her face. Chibi Uranus jumped three steps and helped her friend to her feet.

"You okay, Chibi Saturn?"

"I'm fine, Chibi Uranus."

"Hey could you get off me?"

"Sorry, Chibi Neptune!"

But before they could get to their feet the steps turned into a slippery slide and down they went. Screaming their lungs hoarse as they slid more rapidly downward the rollercoaster like ride. All of sudden they could see light at the end of the tunnel. They also heard the sound of water. Thinking fast Chibi Neptune used her powers to cause the opening to collapse. A sufficient amount of the rocks fell to stop them before they fell into an eerie pool of yellow-green water.

Once they had time to catch their breath they pulled themselves together. Chibi Uranus was the first to get up. She shook and wiped the dust off her uniform and helped her friends to their feet. "Okay, let's not do that again. So are you two okay? Nothing broken?"

"We're fine, Chibi Uranus. Other then a few cuts and bruises we're okay. Come on! Let's see if we can get some of this rock moved. We need to get through. We have to keep going and stop Delilah!" Chibi Neptune said as she staggered to her feet and tried to move a large black rock.

The two other girls got up and tried to shift the rock wall away. They could still perceive sound of water splashing, but it was joined by a new sound. It sounded like weeping. With one last heave they manage to climb over the stones.

"Where are we?" asked Chibi Saturn as she helped her friends over the rocks.

"I seriously don't know, Chibi Saturn. I've never seen a room like this before." Chibi Uranus said as they gazed around the room.

Looking around the vast room it looked empty. The only thing in it was a large pool of yellow-green water. Like everything else they had seen the colors of the room were dark red and black. And the symbol of a broken heart was all over the place. Still there was no light whatsoever, and yet the water itself was illuminated. They could still hear the sound of weeping.

The trio of young girls looked around for a door or a set of flight of steps to get them out of this room. But there was nothing. It made them wonder why Delilah would've lured them down to this chamber.

"Well we can't go back up the way we came. Still we should tread lightly in this room. Delilah obviously wanted us to come here. She must have some sorta trap ready for us. So be on your guard," warned Chibi Uranus as they walked slowly over to the pool.

As the trio approached the pool they become aware of that it had unexpectedly started to bubble. They took a step back and out of the water emerge Delilah! "Hello, Chibi Senshi! Welcome to the Pool of Sorrows."

"Pool of Sorrows?" they repeated confused. Delilah could obviously see that they didn't understand what she was talking about. So she decided to enlighten the trio of young warriors about this particular chamber in her home.

"Yes, the Pool of Sorrows. It's a rather special place in my home. It has great significant to us of the Court. You see for every teardrop that has been shed in pain and sorrow is gathered in this pool. And with each tear a fragment of their heart has also been collected."

"So what so important about a hot tub full of tears?" questioned Chibi Saturn to the dark Senshi. She didn't see what was so important of a pool of tears. It may hold some sentimental value, but other then that she couldn't see how it was supposed to stop them.

"Because, little girl, if you gather an adequate amount of it then you have a sufficient amount to call the Dance of Sorrow. Although, to tell you the truth, personally I take pleasure in taking a dip in the pool. But for this occasion I shall make sure you drown in your own sorrow! Arise, Torrent of Sorrow! Drown these souls! Make them feel the pain of a broken heart! And make sure that the last thing they feel is sorrow!" as she thrust her trident in the center of the pool.

The yellow-green water became a whirlpool and the girls backed away. Then they heard the moaning and weeping of a thousand and one souls crying their broken hearts out. The water became a raging torrent. It then tried to slam its rage on the three little girls. They just barely manage to doge it.

Delilah chuckled like crazy at the amusing spectacle. She observed gleefully as the girls tried to fight the enchanted water. Satisfied that the girls would sooner or later be drowned in their own sorrow, she scampered down the steps hidden beneath the Pool of Sorrow. She had to head to the next group of Chibi Senshi. Once she reached the bottom step she opened a secret passage and went to get the next group Senshi.

Chibi Pluto and her two friends had been running down the stone steps. Like the rest of the castle it was pitch black. Using Chibi Jupiter lighting rod they could see a little bit better. But she had to be very careful not to unleash her power. They rounded a bend and Chibi Venus had to yank them back.

"What was that for?!" demanded Chibi Pluto to her comrade angrily. She rubbed her sore shoulder tenderly. She really had dug in her nails. She was sure she had broken some skin. It was sure to be bruised that much was for sure.

"I just saved your life! Look in front of you!" she exclaimed. She pointed straight ahead. Chibi Jupiter used her power to light the way. It was then they realized that instead of steps there was a large chasm instead. They tiptoed to the edge of the chasm and looked down. They couldn't see the bottom. Chibi Pluto picked up a pebble and dropped it down into the pit. They waited for a long time but they heard no sound.

"Wow that a bottomless hole! But we've got to keep going! So how are we going to get across?" inquired Chibi Pluto to her friends. She looked a little uncertain. She was toying with her long green hair as she tried to think of an idea to get them across.

"I think we should try using my Love Me Chain. We could walk across it like a tightrope."

"Are you sure we couldn't try to swing across it instead, Chibi Venus? Walking a tightrope takes a lot of skill, and we can't afford to fall into a bottomless hole!" argued Chibi Jupiter. Chibi Venus shook her head and pointed to the ceiling. There was nothing to hook her Chain on. They would have to walk across the arroyo. Sighing in defeat they took a deep breath.

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" Chibi Venus shouted as she managed to lock the heart chain around a small rock. She yanked it once to make sure it was on tight. She then carefully looped the chain around another rock. She gave it another good yank and gulped.

"Okay, it's on there pretty tight. I think it will support our weight. Now we've got to be incredibly vigilant. Just look straight ahead and don't look down. It's just mind over matter. All we need to do is just imagine that we aren't walking over a bottomless hole."

"Yeah, sure, that will be very easy to do," Chibi Jupiter whispered sarcastically as she inched her way to the rope. Taking a deep breath she placed her right boot on the chain and began to walk across the chasm. The other two followed and by some miracle they made it across. As soon as they were across the rope vanished. They were about to go on when they heard Delilah's laugh. They got into battle stance and looked around for her.

"So you got across the Chasm of Heartlessness. I'm actually very impressed. Not many would have the guts or cleverness to get across it. I guess I do owe you an explanation on the phenomenon you've just crossed. For each moment of heartlessness the Chasm gets deeper. As you can imagine after millenniums it's gotten to the point where you can't even see the bottom. We use to throw our enemies into it just to hear the screams. God I've missed that sound. It use too send me right to sleep."

"Show yourself you coward! Stop fighting in the darkness you bully!" Chibi Pluto challenged to the thick shadowy fog. The other two girls got into a fighting stance and ready their powers to fight. But like most bullies Delilah wouldn't come into the light. She just kept chuckling. Chibi Jupiter finally shot off the build up of electric energy. It left a blinding flash and for a few moments no-one could see anything. When they could see again they took a quick look around.

"Where is that witch?" asked Chibi Venus as she blinked a few times to try and see again.

"Right behind you babies! See you later! Have a nice fall!" Delilah cackled as she shoved them headfirst into the Chasm of Heartlessness. Almost immediately her ears ringed with the familiar sound of screams. She laughed once more and tossed her teal mane over her shoulder. "Six down, two more to go, then there is just one more in the show. Watch out Small Lady. I'm about to dispose of your last remaining friends. Then it will be just you and me."

Chibi Mercury and Chibi Mars hadn't had much luck in locating the sanctuary. Neither Chibi Mercury's computer nor Chibi Mars's powers had been able to unearth the hidden chamber. Right now they were lost in a labyrinth of mirrors.

"We're going in circles, Chibi Mercury! Face it we're lost! I can't sense anything in this confounded maze! All I've got is a bad feeling that something has happened to our friends."

Chibi Mercury clicked her sapphire stud again and her visor vanished. She let out a disappointed sigh and slumped along a mirror. "I'm at a loss myself. I can't make heads or tails of this maze. And frankly I don't like what I see in these mirrors either."

Each mirror wasn't casting a reflection of their face. Rather a reflection of their darkest and unhappiest memories. It was a painful experience to relive their worst memories. They tried to find their way through the maze but they couldn't. This place was enough to make you go mad. And that is exactly what Delilah wanted. The Maze of Despair mirrors only showed the most painful emotions and memories. It was enough to make anyone go mad.

"Well now that these two are so helplessly lost I guess I can get to Miss Bubble Gum Head. I've gotten rid of all her friends and now I can finally get rid of her. Don't worry, Grandfather, you shall soon be free and nothing and no-one will get in our way."

Chibi Moon was running as fast as she could up the twisting stairwell. Though her face showed no fear, inside she was reeling. All that kept her from losing her nerve was the thought of her mother dying. She kept going with her heart in her throat. She kept running up the stairs and there seem to be no end in sight. All of a sudden she heard Delilah's cruel laugh. Putting on a burst of speed she finally made it to the top of the tower. She breathed in the cold fresh air as she burst onto the turret. She could see that she was still in the eye of the storm, but despite the sunshine there was no warmth around her, only a wintry wind that bellowed like a banshee. Standing in the center of the black turret with her trident ready was Delilah. She had a smirk etch on her pale features.

"Well, well, Small Lady, welcome to my humble home. Sorry we didn't have time to make it more presentable, but I trust you found it enchanting all the same. I know your friends found it rather intriguing."

"What have you done with my friends, Delilah?!"

Delilah let out her trademark laugh. Chibi Moon scrunched her face and touched her tiara. She then flung it hard at Delilah. The dark Senshi just barely had time to duck. Her golden eyes became locked with Chibi Moon's red eyes.

"Now tell me what you've done with my friends, or so help me I will do much worse!" threaten Chibi Moon still holding the golden disk.

"If you must know, Bubble Gum Head, I gave them exactly what humanity has given my people for centuries. I let them drown in their own sorrow, fall victim to their own heartlessness, and lost in their own despair. I find it to be sweet retribution. It certainly makes up for a little of the pain that humanity has dealt my people for so long."

"I don't understand at all. What did we ever do to you? To anybody? What do you mean your 'people'? We are both human and we've both had our share of pain and pleasure. So explain to me where all this animosity is coming from."

"You really don't get it do you, brat? My people are the ones that humanity has forsaken. The loners, outsiders, those who've been neglected, forgotten, abused. The ones love has been so cruel too. The ones who've been left alone to rot in misery. Not that you would understand how that feels. After all you're the apple of your mother's eye. You've always been surrounded by loving and caring people. But not me! My own parents left me for dead! And you think from that heartless action I don't have a right at vengeance?"

Chibi Moon was startled by this statement, but before she could respond Delilah started to rant and rave some more. It seemed to Chibi Moon that she had wanted to say this for years. She just never had anyone to tell how she felt before. So Chibi Moon kept her mouth shut and just listened to the young woman vent.

"Love?" she spat bitterly on the moldy stones beneath her feet, "Love, the sole greatest power in the universe! Ha! What a lie that was! My parents didn't love me at all! Otherwise they wouldn't have left me for dead! Try to image if you can for a moment, about how heartless and unforgiving that was! My birth parents living the high life in the paradise of the Moon Kingdom! Try to image how it felt to be abandon and forsaken by the very people who gave you life! The ones who are suppose to love you more then anyone else! But no, not for me! They had wanted a son and not a daughter! So they left me to die!" as hot tears of anger streamed down from her face. She was starting to shake a little and her grips on her trident tighten. "You could live for a thousand years and you still never have any idea how that felt!"

Chibi Moon stood there stun to the core. This was totally unbelievable. She never could even conceive the idea that a parent could be so heartless to their own child. No wonder Delilah was so angry. And yet that still didn't give her the right to do these unspeakable acts of cruelty. She kept her magical tiara still spinning, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it.

Delilah wiped the last of her silver tears from her face and went on. It's like she had forgotten everything else. Right now she just wanted to get this all out at once. Before she finish Chibi Moon off she wanted her to understand why she was doing this. "I was alone, abandon and unloved. I would have died, if not for my mother Queen Devi."

Chibi Moon though wanting to hear this all, she decided to ask the question anyway. "So Queen Devi isn't your birth mother? So may I ask how she and you became so heartless and so bent on pointless vengeance?"

"You wouldn't understand, Small Lady. My mother Queen Devi was the first Unloved One. She was neglect and abuse by her own birth parents. They cared more about their duties to your grandmother, Queen Serenity, then to their own child. So when she discovered my grandfather she was given the power and love she needed to survive and help other Unloved Ones. He bestowed to her the power of the Black Heart. She then became the queen of the Court. With Grandfather's help she was able to find other Unloved One such as myself. She took them home to Unloved. The planet that Grandfather created as a home to all those love had scorn. She took me in and cared for me when no-one else gave a damm! As soon as I grew older it became my job to find and enlighten other Unloved Ones. After I brought them home to Unloved we gave them what they need. My mother, grandfather, and I took the torn and brokenhearted souls and created that which they did not have before. We became a thriving and mighty kingdom. A family that showed others love when no-one else had. My mother the queen gave more love to our people then even your own mother could possibly give. It was a happy and prospers time; it was the Golden Age for all that felt the cruel sting of love. And yet despite the fact, that we were happy and content under the loving power of my mother and my grandfather, we still desire to avenge ourselves on the Moon Kingdom who had caused us to become Unloved Ones in the first place."

"How could you live back in the days of the Moon Kingdom and still be around now? You don't look a day older then sixteen!" exclaimed Chibi Moon as they began to circle each other. Both had their weapons standing ready to strike a blow when this spell had been broken.

"The power of Enzi is more or less omnipotent. Furthermore, Chibi Moon, the powers of the Black Heart are equal to the power of the Silver Crystal. For you see, Small Lady, my grandfather is a god! He was born from the darkness of the hearts of humanity. He grows stronger the more heartless actions there are. And thanks to his love for me and my mother we are immortal. I'm forever sixteen and my mother is forever twenty-five. Grandfather grants individuals who love him the most, great power. And soon he will be strong enough to complete our noble ambition."

"And what is that ambition may I ask?"

"Well, once the Light of Love dies he will be strong enough to cleanse the human race of false love, and restore it with true love. In view of the fact that he was born out of humanity's heartlessness and hatred, he knows all to well the dark side of your precious love. Furthermore, my dear, sweet, Small Lady, he alone can bring back to the human race real love. I've waited two thousands and sixteen years for this day, my mother even longer then that. And at long last Enzi can complete his mission."

Chibi Moon was completely blown away by these stunning revelations. She now understood Delilah and her mother better. She even felt a great deal of pity for them. Still she wasn't about to let her mother or the world down. She released the magical tiara and let it clatter to the floor. This stunned Delilah and she looked even more stunned by the look that was slowly flooding Chibi Moon's face. She was weeping and her dark red eyes had an extremely sympathetic look to them.

Delilah backed away from the tiny little girl and shielded her face. She couldn't stand how the young pink haired youth was staring at her. Especially her eyes. She couldn't look into her eyes without feeling some type of pain. It made her experience things she had not felt before. "Why are you looking at me like that!? Stop it! Stop it!" she begged as she continued to back away from the little girl.

"I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you had to experience such heartlessness and so many hardships. And I _do_ understand what it feels like to be alone and uncared for. Someone once convinced me that I was alone and unloved. But my mother proved she loved me more then anything else in the world. We all feel alone and unloved at some point in our lives. And yes love can bring as much pain as it does pleasure. But if we never experienced pain then we never appreciated the pleasures of life. Please, Delilah, let go of your hate, before it kills you and your mother. And don't let Enzi corrupted you any longer!"

"You wish me to denounce my grandfather?" she asked outrageously, "The God of Unloved Ones? He gave us a life! A home! A family! He loves me and my mother and he has cared for both of us for as long as I can remember!"

"But he _doesn't _love you! Can't you see? If he is the incarnation of hate then it would be _impossible _for him to love! He's only taught you to be consumed by hatred, rage and violence. Don't you see that he's allowed you to forsake your own human heart, and by doing so your humanity? You've became a beast! Just like he is! Please, Delilah, I'm begging you! Let go of your contempt of humanity and let love back into your heart! I can help you and your mother. Because if it wasn't for my mother, everyone would only know loneliness and broken hearts, and never felt the simple joy of a friend and caring heart!"

Delilah just stood there as stunned as Chibi Moon had been as she recalled her past. She was in such shock by Chibi Moon's plea. She hadn't expected for her to feel sorry for her or her mother. Nevertheless she felt outrage that she dare disgrace her grandfather's motives and say he didn't love her. She tightened her grip on her trident and screamed. "You don't know what you're talking about! Grandfather does love me and Mother! It's an insult to him and his noble work that you say we are nothing more then puppets to him! I'll kill you!"

Chibi Moon just shook her head sadly and looked her ruby eyes into Delilah's amber eyes. "So you would allow yourself to slide further into beasthood? By ripping your soul apart even more by committing more murder? Delilah, please, I beg you, please listen to me. My mother once said something that is extraordinarily significant, and I think you need to hear it too. Sometimes we have love and sometimes we lose love. Sometimes love can hurt terribly like a deep wound. Pleasures and pains, but we learn to accept the bad with the good. Without the bad times we wouldn't appreciate the good times. Life is precious and I cherish each moment. Please look at yourself. If you can love your mother and even your grandfather can you really say you've never felt love before? Please, please let go of your hate and help me save my mother's life, and then let me save you and your mother. It never too late to change, Delilah! And I know deep down you feel remorse and regret for what you've done. Please, Delilah, please let go of your hate."

Delilah was too stunned to speak. She was still reeling inside by a flood of emotions and feelings she never felt before. It was causing her to feel great agony and pain as her body became engulfed by all this. She started to lower her trident and then she watch as Chibi Moon was struck from behind. She looked and saw her mother clutching the Malice Blade.

"Mother?" she asked confused as she watched her mother pick up the girl's pigtails. She also seemed to share in her daughter's confusion and feelings that Chibi Moon had stirred up. She looked at the unconscious young girl with a curious expression on her face.

"I watched everything from the sanctuary. I couldn't believe it either that she felt pity and sympathy for us. But Father says he wants her brought to him. We must obey him. Perhaps he wishes to punish her for what she said about him. Come, the time of vengeance is nearing us."

They soon reached the sanctuary. The carving of Enzi was gradually becoming more and more real. As the pink energy entered his body a thick black cocoon was weaving its way around him. Very soon his body and soul would be reunited. Both young ladies fell to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Dear, Father, we've done as you asked. The Chibi Senshi are dead and all that remains is Sailor Chibi Moon. We've brought her to you as you requested. What do you wish to do with her?"

"I wish for her to see the death of her world! She dares much to insult me and our people. After I kill her mother and then cleanse this world of false love she will be used as a sacrifice to make sure I'm never sealed away again."

At that moment the cocoon fully encased Enzi. The whole room began to shake and there was a howling wind. Queen Devi and her daughter huddle close to each other as at long last Enzi was reborn!

Chibi Moon was aroused from her sleep by the commotion. She watched in horror as Enzi was reborn. He was the most terrorizing thing she had ever seen. And her heart sunk deep in her chest from a startling realization. If the dark god Enzi had been reborn, then that meant her mother was most certainly dead now! As terrified as she was she knew she still had a mission to complete. This was her destiny. She had to stop Enzi no matter what the cost. All of sudden the skylight shattered as Enzi flew skyward to 'cleanse' the human race. She gripped her Moon Strobe tightly and started to rise when Delilah whipped out her trident.

"You're not going anywhere, Small Lady. Grandfather intends you to be a sacrifice! You must have tons of love energy inside you. After all you're the daughter of the Light of Love."

"I will never lose to you. Nor will I fail the Earth or my mother!"

"Your mother is dead, Small Lady. And like I said you cannot stop what is meant to be! This is fate we're talking about. It was fate that brought my mother to Enzi. It was fate that my mother found me. And it's the fate of Earth that Enzi cleanse the world of false love!"

"I don't believe in fate. I believe we create our own fate. And I won't let this world die. I embrace it all, the good, bad, and everything in-between. I won't give up or give in. So if you excuse me I'll be going!"

"And we won't give up either, Chibi Moon!" declared a set of voices behind them. Turning around in shock there're the Chibi Senshi!

Delilah was in disbelief. Once she found her voice she screamed. "How in the world did you brats survive?! I left you for certain death!"

"Simple, Delilah. We didn't give up or in. We beat your traps and teleported out of danger. Now we shall go fight Enzi and put a stop to all this beasthoodness. So, Chibi Moon what the plan?" asked Chibi Venus brightly.

Chibi Moon smiled happily seeing that her friends were okay. But she knew they had little time to save the world. And it looked like Queen Devi and Delilah weren't ready to thrown in the towel either.

Queen Devi raised the Malice Blade and blocked the girls' path. "I won't allow you to stop Father's noble work. Say farewell to Crystal Tokyo. This time nothing will stop us!"

"Neither will I! We've waited for so long for this day! Can't you see? We only wish to help humanity! Can't you see?"

"Can't you see that you're only condemning the world to nothing but hate? If Enzi is successful in draining the world of love all that remains is hate. Hate is a poison! I know you've had a painful life, but you're not alone. Everyone suffers heartbreak at some point in their life. Please stop this! You're the only ones with the power!" begged Chibi Moon to Queen Devi and her daughter.

For a moment both of them looked stunned and confused. Then their anger returned with a vengeance. Queen Devi raised her Malice Blade and tired to decapitate the young princess. Chibi Moon was barely able to get out of the way. Queen Devi raised her weapon a second time and tried again to end Chibi Moon's life. Chibi Moon was frozen with fear as the dark queen raised her blade over her head like the grim reaper.

"I'm going to kill you, Small Lady. The last thing you shall feel is fear. And then I will depose of your friends. So you shall suffer like we have. And your love energy shall be used to make sure Father doesn't become imprison again! So time for you say goodbye!"

"I don't think so! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" cried Chibi Mercury as a stream of water plowed the dark sovereign over. She was slammed right into the fire trough. She tried to rise but collapse to the ground.

"Mother!" exclaimed Delilah as she rushed over to her mother side. "Are you okay, Mother?"

"I'll be fine. Now let's end this!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The Chibi Senshi ran forward and attack with everything they had. Chibi Mars turned to face Chibi Moon. "GO! Go, Chibi Moon! Your fight is with Enzi! We'll stop Queen Devi and Delilah! Go now or all love will die with this world!"

She nodded and leapt upward. She could see Enzi rising higher into the storm clouds. She managed to swing herself on a storm cloud. The storm cloud began to chase the great animal as the storm began to become more violent. She touched her tiara and yelled "Moon Tiara Action!" and let it fly. The disk managed to nick Enzi's right wing. He turned around and growled at the tiny girl.

"So at last we meet, Small Lady. I've waited a long time to see the brat who's been interfering with my family's plans."

"You don't care about Devi or Delilah! We both know that! You've manipulate them their whole lives! You took advantage of emotional cripples! You don't care about them at all! All you care about is what they can do for you! You only know hate and that all you can give!"

Enzi laughed at her. And with each laugh a clap of thunder rang through the storm. Chibi Moon was scarcely able to stand from the brutal torrent. She felt tired and weak from all that had happened. Still she refused to give up. "I won't lose to you Enzi! I will defeat you in the name of the Moon!"

"I like to see you try, little girl! Prepare for the end of this world!" and with that he unleashed his powers. Chibi Moon was ready. She readied her Moon Strobe and cried out. "MOON LOVE LIGHT PURIFY!"

The two brilliant lights collided and became trapped in the dance of battle. It was a test of whose will and courage was strong enough. It didn't matter who was the stronger one, only who possessed the strongest will.

Back inside the citadel Queen Devi and Delilah were starting to lose to the awesome power of the Chibi Senshi. All of their training and their desire to save the world was helping them tremendously. They were at last a cohesive team. They were truly their mothers' daughters. They could be triumphant this fight and they knew it.

"This cannot be! How could mere children beat us? This is inconceivable!" cried out Delilah as her trident was knocked out of her hands. She dashed to pick it up but the Chibi Outer Senshi stood in front of her with their arms crossed.

"You're not getting this back, you bitch!" Chibi Uranus informed her as she used her power to obliterate the trident. Delilah watched in shock as her precious trident was shattered into a million shards.

Delilah gazed at the tiny shards with tears in her eyes. She gingerly scooped up the shards and hugged them close to her heart. Tears started to cascade from her amber eyes. "My trident!" she sobbed. "My grandfather gave me that! It was his gift of love to me! You destroyed it! How could you do that?! How could you just demolish my most prized possession?!" she sobbed even harder.

The Chibi Senshi just glanced at each other and looked at her sympathetically. It was Chibi Pluto who spoke first and she chose her words with great care. Taking a deep breath she fell to her knees and rested her hand on Delilah's shoulder.

"That may've been a gift, Delilah. However, it wasn't a gift of love; seeing as that fork did was cause devastation and misery. It's time you start to use your heart to give love and happiness. I know you cherished that object. But its better that it's gone. It was a weapon of hatred. Please let us help you."

"You little brats will pay for doing that to my daughter! I still have the Malice Blade…hey! Give it back you brats!" screamed Queen Devi as Chibi Jupiter managed to wrestle the Blade out of her hands. She and Chibi Venus held it tightly, though they looked revolted as they held it. Before Queen Devi could attack them she fell prey to one of Chibi Mars's charms as did her daughter.

"What did you do to us?!" demanded the dark sovereign as she was unable to move. Both Queen Devi and Delilah look at the tiny girls with a look of rage and disbelief etch onto their pale features. How could they possible lose to these babies?!

"My mystical charms immobilized all that is wicked. They sense the evil in your bodies and they can paralyzed it or remove it. Chibi Mercury, have you discovered the source of their powers?"

"Yes, Chibi Mars, I've locate it. It's that black orb on that blade! It just radiating of negative energy! It's filled them both with dangerous levels of dark energy. It's got to be removed if we wish them to change!"

Delilah let out a laugh. The Chibi Senshi looked at her in utter confusion. They saw the Black Heart pulsate and unleash a blast of negative energy. Though it burned their gloves right off their hands they didn't let go of the deadly blade.

"You see, Senshi?! As long as Grandfather's heart beats then you cannot return our weak and delusional human hearts back to our bodies. For its Grandfather's own heart that beats in our bodies!"

They look at the both of them in complete shock. It left them dumbstruck from this startling revelation. So this was the reason they couldn't feel love or forgiveness. They had sealed their hearts away! They had willingly exchange their human heart for that of a beast! They saw a disgusting and sickening image of what was contained by that Black Heart. Two extremely shriveled and hairy hearts. If they gave them back to them it might just kill them! As they ponder what to do they heard Chibi Moon scream. Each and every one in the sanctuary gazed upward and saw the intense battle that was waging in the sky. Enzi and Chibi Moon were locked in an intense standstill. Everyone wanted to help but didn't know how to help them.

"Why don't you just give up, Small Lady? Even as we dance the sweet tango of battle the world around you is little by little losing the ability to love! In next to no time all that will be left is pain and anguish. Hate will prevail and then I'll be the new god of the Earth! The Light of Love is dead! So now the world cannot feel love anymore!"

"You're wrong, Enzi! The Light of Love isn't dead! Its light still brightly shines!"

"What are you talking about, Small Lady? You know your mother is dead! Otherwise I wouldn't be animate! It was only by her powers that I was imprisoned! She must be dead and with her last beat of her vile heart so would all the love in the world!"

"No, you can't kill love! For you can't kill our human heart! Love is our humanity! And it's what binds us all! You cannot take what can't be stolen! For what is in our hearts will never be taken! Love will never die as long as the human heart lives on! The Light of Love is in every single heart and it will never die!"

"That is utter bullshit! If love was so powerful then why does it hurt my people? Why is there hatred if love is so powerful? Hmm? Explain oh mighty, Chibi Moon?"

"Love is the most powerful force ever to exist! But like everything in life it has its own dark side. Even your precious hate can do as good as it does evil! If we did not feel hate then we wouldn't be able to appreciate love! Hate for the oppressed and wickedness has leaded to change. Wars for freedom, roads to change, and even you can be changed!"

Enzi just laughed at her. But she stood still on her beliefs. Her powers were waning and she needed more. She also needed to prove her point. She had an idea, a real radical and out there idea. But she felt it was the only chance to win this fight.

Enzi laughed once more and unleashed more of his dark energy. The light of the strobe was starting to give in. But Chibi Moon wasn't about to lose. She closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to her friends.

"_Chibi Senshi! I need your power! And I need you to do something very drastic!"_

"_CHIBI MOON?! What is your idea? Of course we'll give you our powers, but what do you want us to do?"_

"_I need you to threaten Queen Devi and Delilah's lives! I need to make Enzi choose between his ambitions or his family! So I need you to threaten them with death! I know it cruel and wrong, but it might be the only way to win this fight!"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Thanks!"_

Chibi Moon turned back to face the dark god. He was still cackling madly. But she didn't give in. She felt her friends' strength fill her up and the beam of light got stronger. She then noticed that her friends had Queen Devi and Delilah at the edge of the cloud. She hoped this would work. For if it didn't she would have blood on her hands and she didn't think she could live with that guilt.

"Enzi!"

"Yes, Small Lady?"

"There is nothing that can be gained from our battle. Fighting and violence is pointless, even if some violence is necessary to insure peace. But I know I can win this fight for I've got all the love of the people of Earth backing me up. But I don't want to kill you, nor do I want to kill your family. So I'm giving you a choice!"

"And what choice is that, Small Lady?"

"This, Enzi, you can either choose to try and conquer the Earth, or you can save your family from certain death. It's all up to you! Chibi Senshi now!"

Enzi watched in horror as the young girls shoved the immobilized Devi and Delilah over the edge of the cloud. They began to scream as Enzi's scarlet eyes watched them freefall down to the Earth below. It looked for a moment that Enzi wouldn't save them. It seemed he be true to his nature and power. But as they plummet closer to the ground he broke off the attack and rescued them. But it seemed this act of love seem to be killing him. For the Black Heart, his heart was now pulsating madly and it seem to be cracking.

"What just happened, Chibi Moon?" called out Chibi Jupiter as she held on tight to the burning blade.

Chibi Moon just smiled and looked at the Unloved Ones who now were all in extreme pain. They were clutching their chest and breathing hard. It seemed whatever they were feeling was causing them to feel great agony.

Chibi Moon leapt over to her friends and took the Malice Blade from them. She then removed the Black Heart. The Black Heart was now crack right down the middle. And inside it Chibi Moon could hear the faint sound of something beating. She walked over to them and knelt down to them.

"I knew I was right. Enzi you were able to defy your nature and chose love over hate. Devi and Delilah truly love you and each other. Even without a heart you have all felt love. Now allow me to return to you your hearts. Please the time of hate is over. Allow me to show you the way of true love and kindness."

"You still care about us?" asked Queen Devi in stun belief. "Even after we tried to kill you and your mother? To destroy your world? You still wish to return to us our hearts? Why child? Why do you give a damm about us? The Unloved Ones?"

Chibi Moon just smiled and hugged all three of them. Tears streaming down her face. "I don't hate anyone. Like my mother before me, I believe in love, and I believe in second chances. I want to see if Enzi had a heart. And he does. He chose to save you two, and by doing so he allowed love into his heart. If the physical incarnation of hatred can love then so can you. Please let me return to all of you the ability to love."

They didn't say anything but merely nodded. Chibi Moon climb to her feet and held the Black Heart close to her heart. "Please work. Feel the love of a human heart. Please allow my love to fill you up. Let me save them. Return to all of them the ability to love."

The power of Chibi Moon love broke the black orb open and a faint pink light enter all three of them. They were still in agony from the return of their hearts. They had been gone so long they had really become beast. Now the beastly hearts were fighting to be removed and destroy the trio. So Chibi Moon raised the Moon Strobe and yelled "Moon Love Light Purify!"

"LOVE LIGHT!" and the three of them faint. The rest of the Chibi Senshi dashed over to them and saw something they hadn't expected. Both Devi and Delilah clothes had changed to what they had worn at the Museum. But Enzi was a different story. He was no longer a beast. He was now a man! He was still dressed in black. He was about six feet tall with long black hair and dressed in a black suit. As they gazed at them the storm surrounding them was breaking up and soon everything had return to the utopia setting. The dark palace was starting to crumble so the Chibi Senshi quickly teleported everyone back to the Crystal Palace. Hoping that all they had done hadn't been in vain, and the faint hope that Neo Queen Serenity wasn't dead.


	15. The Power of Love

The Power of Love

The Chibi Senshi and the newly reformed Unloved Ones landed in front of stunning Crystal Palace. The landscape almost seemed fairytale-like. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was the prettiest shade of forget-me-not blue. It was an ideal setting, something that showed how powerful love really was. But even after at last achieving victory in this long sought out fight there was one thing weighing heavy in everyone minds. And that was the fate of the Light of Love; Neo Queen Serenity!

The young sailor Senshi shook off the vertigo and looked around. Despite the fact that they're in high spirits because they'd prevail, one and all was still concerned about their queen. Chibiusa looked the worst. She undid her transformation and then flew into the Palace, with her friends tailing close behind her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she cried out desperately as she dashed through the crystal corridor. Her voice full of pain and concern that she hadn't felt since the Black Moon Clan had attack. She couldn't grasp the idea that her mom might be dead. She wasn't ready to rule the whole Earth! She hoped against hope that her mom had not departed this life.

Quick as a flash she reached the dreaded chamber. She threw open the doors and stared at the bed. Lying still was her mother, just like before as if in a deep sleep. Her father and the older Senshi all looked pretty grim. A single teardrop ran down the young princess's face.

"No, NO, NO!" she cried as she walked slowly over to her mother. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out. "Mommy…Mommy…no…Mommy!"

By this time the Chibi Senshi and the Unloved Ones had made it to the chamber. All of them were stuck dumb by the sight. The young girls began to cry themselves. Devi, Delilah and Enzi all looked extremely remorseful and most aggrieved by their actions.

"Look what we've done! We've killed a pure soul all in a mad quest to restore that which cannot die! Oh god! I wish there was something we could do!" Queen Devi whispered as she hugged her father's chest.

"We were wrong! We shouldn't have done this. All we've caused is hatred and pain. Oh, Grandfather! Please there must be something we can do!" cried Delilah as she hugged her grandfather.

"I don't know, my darlings. But perhaps there is one thing we can do," Enzi replied as he stroke his daughter and granddaughter's long hair.

"What can you do?" demanded King Endymion angrily from his seat. He was still holding his wife's hand and he had been crying too. His poor Usako was either dead or near to death as you could get.

"I understand your pain, dear King Endymion. I feel most regretful for my past actions. I was just being true to my nature. But your wonderful daughter, Small Lady, help me see the light. Now I wish to help your ailing wife. If you will allow me too."

"Please, Enzi if you can do anything to save Neo Queen Serenity's life, please do so now," begged Sailor Mars to the former demonic beast.

Enzi walked slowly over to the comatose queen and placed his hands on her heart. Taking a deep breath he allowed the negative energy to be absorbed back into his own heart. For a moment it seemed like he would turn back into the great beast. But the effects of Silver Crystal nearby and the power of Chibiusa's love negated the dark energy. The queen slowly opened her bright blue eyes and yawned.

"MOMMY!" cried Chibiusa as she embraced her mom tightly.

"Oh, my darling. You've once again saved our world, my beautiful daughter. Now the power of love will forever light the way of those of Earth. Thanks to you never giving up on the power of your own heart. Thanks to you love won't ever die."

Devi and Delilah hung their heads sadly and fell to the ground. "We are sorry for what we've done to you. We will do anything to make it up to you and this world."

"You've already started to atone for your sins. I've already forgive you. I do understand myself what it like to feel unloved and uncared for. But it is wonderful to see that you've let love into your hearts once more."

And so with that final tear the war of the Unloved Ones finally ended. All that matter was that love wasn't dead and that even evil and hate could be touched by this wonderful and powerful force. And Chibiusa had at long last proven herself worthy of the mantel of Sailor Moon.

The End.


End file.
